Het spel
by MadGHater
Summary: Como medida de control de rebeliones, la república pone en marcha el Programa: cada año, 50 clases de distintos institutos son elegidas para luchar a muerte en el BATTLE ROYALE. Los alumnos elegidos son recluidos en una isla: todo está permitido para sobrevivir. AU Battle Royale.
1. Castiel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **ChiNoMiko** y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación **Koushun Takami,** yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating: M**

 **Advertencias:** Todo el fic contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje soez y muertes de personajes secundarios y principales, repito, esta vez con emoción, MUERTE DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL.

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 1: Castiel**

 _With bleeding hands I fight for a life that's beat me down_

 _Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound_

 _Still bleeding,_ _still waiting_  
 _Falling from grace, you laugh in my face_  
 _But you are the one who will leave with the beating_

 _Ungrateful-Escape the fate_

 **Quedan 23 estudiantes**

"Castiel, despierta"

Para Castiel todo era negro, turbio y ruidoso.

Quería mandar a callar a aquellos que parloteaban como si no hubiese un mañana, a ese que tenía a bien sacudirle el brazo, quien quiera que fuese.

"Castiel, vamos, _despierta_ "

Si lo pensaba bien, había cierta desesperación en la voz que lo llamaba, y la conocía, era una chica y la conocía pero no podía estar seguro.

Se encontraba en esa especie de limbo entre el sueño y la consciencia, donde sabes que pasa a tu alrededor pero simplemente no tienes la fuerza para procesarlo.

Él odiaba estar en ese estado, hizo un esfuerzo y se puso a pensar, primero: ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era el autobús, Sucrette sentada entre él y Lysandro, el dichoso viaje de fin de curso al que no tenía ninguna gana de ir pero al que al final había sido arrastrado.

 _Sucrette._

Y después de eso ¿qué?

Le dio sueño, muchísimo, los parpados le pesaron como nunca y recuerda que creyó que aquello era anormal porque generalmente él tenía el sueño ligero, también le pareció extraño que Sucrette cayera rendida sobre su hombro cuando minutos atrás estaba dando brincos en su asiento de la emoción.

De hecho todos en el autobús parecían haberse quedado dormidos. Vale, suponiendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran niños consentidos y obedientes que estaban en la cama a las diez, aun así era extraño que todos decidieran quedar inconscientes al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer de forma tan descuidada, Alexy, por ejemplo, estaba prácticamente tirado en medio del pasillo.

Entonces le preocupó que al conductor le diera por seguirles la corriente, nada más lejos, él parecía estar bien, en realidad se veía más que despierto, también usaba una máscara de gas.

Extraño.

Pero al final no le importo porque él mismo se sintió ceder ante la somnolencia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, finalmente venciendo al sopor que lo envolvía.

Por un momento creyó que había vuelto al instituto.

Pero no, aquella habitación obscura no tenía nada que ver con la brillante aula a la que asistía cada día, se trataba de un salón de clase, sí, pero las ventanas parecían haber sido cubiertas con alguna especie de lona negra y las mesas eran individuales.

Sucrette estaba acuclillada junto a su asiento, a la altura de su cara. Ella era quien le había estado sacudiendo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión cercana al horror.

Castiel miró alrededor, de hecho, casi todos usaban el mismo gesto, hablaban unos con otros a chillidos histéricos pero solo los más osados se habían atrevido a separarse de sus asientos, entre ellos Sucrette.

Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba Lysandro, con un aspecto ligeramente preocupado pero manteniendo la compostura, Nathaniel, detrás de él, permanecía con la vista fija en la mesa y cara de haber chupado limones.

— Su, vuelve a tu asiento, aún no sabemos que está pasando—dijo Armin, claramente incómodo, sentado delante de él. La chica asintió y después de dirigirle una mirada nerviosa regreso a su lugar y joder, estaba muy lejos, al otro lado del salón.

Entonces Castiel se dio cuenta, estaban sentados en orden alfabético, así se suponía que debía ser siempre pero al final Farrés les dejaba hacerlo como quisieran porque, según él, para aprender tenían que estar en un ambiente cómodo y que era más cómodo que estar con tus amigos.

Lysandro, a su lado, buscó su mirada, cuando lo consiguió se dio un par de golpecitos en el cuello, y por fin lo notó, un collar. No, no era un nuevo accesorio victoriano, porque él también lo tenía, lo mismo que Armin e Iris.

Lucho con el un rato pero era imposible, parecía adherido a su piel. Ya no solo estaban encerrados en un aula cutre, ahora también tenían una maldita pieza de metal pegada al cuello.

¿Pero que mierda estaba pasando?

— El programa—escupió Nathaniel, apretaba los dientes y los puños, probablemente intentaba no ponerse a gritar. Alguien rio.

Ahí fue cuando Castiel se percató de que no era el último en la fila, lo usual, si no que detrás de él había un sujeto con pintas de guapillo, de esos que usan gafas obscuras en interiores con el único propósito de joder, o a lo mejor fardar, pero jodían.

Y se reía, con un brazo doblado sobre el estómago y el otro cubriéndose la cara. Sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo, en especial cuando descubrió quien era, no recordaba su nombre pero le conocía, vivía en el área y le gustaba acosar a Sucrette.

Lo habría hecho si las palabras de Nathaniel no lo hubieran atontado.

El programa. Imposible.

Todo adolescente de quince años sabía que era el programa, a Castiel se lo habían enseñado en cuarto o quinto grado, cada año escogían una clase, los estudiantes tenían que matarse entre sí, el ganador obtenía una pensión vitalicia y una tarjeta autografiada por el dictador. Menuda recompensa, ni siquiera la pensión vitalicia era atractiva, según esto, se encontraban en el país más prolifero, tanto en población como en riqueza, incluso si se conformaba con terminar la preparatoria sería capaz de encontrar trabajo en alguna fábrica y vivir como un ser humano decente.

O eso le decían.

Como sea, nunca había pensado demasiado en ello. Claro que a veces cruzaba su mente, en especial cuando alguna chica llegaba al instituto hecha un mar de lágrimas porque el Programa se había llevado a su hermano o a su primo, todos conocían a alguien que conocía a otro alguien cuyo familiar lejano tuvo que participar en el Battle Royale, era lo normal.

Año tras año (podía ser en cualquier momento) las noticias anunciaban que clase, de que escuela, había sido elegida para ir al Programa, publicaban los perfiles de los participantes y abrían una plataforma de apuestas, podías llamar para apoyar a tu favorito, como en cualquier _reality show_.

Él mismo, cuando tenía trece años, había apostado diez billetes grandes a favor de una chica porque era guapa, al final ella gano, para sorpresa de todos, pero cuando salió de la montaña, la ubicación de ese año, ya no era ni la mitad de lo hermosa que era cuando entró, pero igual sonreía.

Castiel recuerda que esa sonrisa no parecía reflejar felicidad, si no demencia.

Nathaniel era imbécil, el Programa era imposible.

Que sí, que siempre estaba la posibilidad pero, dicho a lo bruto, las probabilidades de que te tocara ganar el sorteo eran las mismas de que te arrollara un auto.

En especial ellos, que vivían en una de las prefecturas más grandes.

Y, a ver, que no te levantas cada mañana pensando en si un auto te va a matar o no, sabes que puede pasar pero lo sobrellevas, se te olvida porque tampoco es algo seguro. Y vives tu vida.

Pues lo mismo con el Programa.

Por eso, cuando cumplieron quince y comenzaron a planear su estúpido viaje de fin de curso a ninguno se le paso por la cabeza que iban a ser elegidos, nunca esperas que te pase a ti.

Dieron por hecho que estaban a salvo.

Un hombre entro al aula, era regordete y bajito, de edad madura, bien podría ser el amable vendedor del bazar que se encontraba a la vuelta del instituto pero la insignia que colgaba de su pecho indicaba una profesión menos inocente y su relación con el gobierno.

Dio un par de palmadas y todos se callaron, mirándolo fijo.

—Bienvenidos, antes que nada, mi nombre es Louis, pueden llamarme profesor— sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño— O mejor dicho, _tienen_ que llamarme profesor.

Algunos se removieron en sus asientos, nerviosos, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, esencialmente porque a saber donde estaban, podrían haber tenido un accidente de tráfico y estar inconscientes o quizá los había secuestrado un grupo de traficantes de órganos, últimamente era muy común.

Pero el Programa no, imposible.

— ¡Vaya! Que clase tan tímida, bueno, deben estar ansiosos por conocer su situación y a mí no me gusta dar rodeos, vayamos al grano, están aquí para matarse los unos a los otros— Abrió mucho los brazos, como si quisiera abarcar a todos en un solo abrazo.

— Su clase ha sido seleccionada para el programa de este año— la sonrisa de su cara era tal que sus ojos desaparecían, parecía creer que les estaba dando la mejor noticia de sus vidas.

Castiel contuvo el aliento, joder, no, el maldito Programa no.

Las probabilidades eran las mismas de ser atropellado.

Había más gente que se moría de un infarto.

Alguien gritó.

— Esto no es posible— Amber se levantó de forma tan brusca que la silla se tambaleo—Mi padre es el secretario general de las fuerzas armadas de la nación ¿Cómo es que han elegido la clase en la que estoy yo? ¡Es ridículo!

Su rostro parecía estar a punto de estallar, roja y jadeante no se veía asustada, como cualquier otro, pero cegada por la rabia y es que ¿Cómo mierda se habían atrevido a ponerla ahí, _a ella?_

Incluso había olvidado mencionar que no estaba sola, sino con Nathaniel.

Louis asintió de forma paternal y se cruzó de brazos, tal como hacía Farrés cuando buscaba responder alguna duda de la clase de historia, porque él siempre los tomaba enserio, por mucho que la pregunta fuese un estúpido y obvio intento de broma.

— Verás, es justo eso lo que intentamos medir: Todo el mundo nace igual, el trabajo de tu padre en el Gobierno de la nación no te otorga _a ti_ ningún derecho a privilegios especiales. Escuchen todos, las circunstancias más allá de su control, como su cuna de nacimiento, no deberían determinar lo que son, pero si sus propias capacidades y medios. Así que, señorita Amber ¿cierto? Si pretendes convencernos de que eres alguien especial ¡gana el juego!

Amber se derrumbó en su asiento, como si le hubiesen drenado la energía de segundos atrás, Louis sonrió complacido.

—Sus padres ya han sido informados, les desean la mejor de las suertes, abrazos, besos y que los hagan sentir orgullosos, excepto aquellos que están agradecidos de deshacerse de sus vástagos, ustedes saben quiénes son.

Iris miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien que le explicara la situación o que le dijera que se trataba de una broma, Karla parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso y Violeta definitivamente se había echado a llorar.

Todos parecían confundidos, perdidos.

¿Y como no estarlo? Matarse entre ellos, imposible, muchos se conocían desde que tenían memoria, ¿Cómo vas y le metes un tiro a la persona que hacía pasteles de tierra contigo?

Melody alzó la mano, muy digna y correcta hasta cuando le decían que bien podía morirse esa noche, y como no, después de todo era la delegada femenina de la clase. A lo mejor tenía una razón bien fundamentada para que los dejaran salir de ahí, ella siempre hacía esa clase de cosas, ayudar al grupo cuando podía.

Sin embargo, a veces uno tenía que elegir ayudarse a sí mismo antes de pensar en el grupo, al parecer esa era una de esas veces.

— Disculpe, profesor—Louis alzó las cejas, expectante— No creo que _yo_ haya hecho algo para merecer el estar aquí, toda mi vida me he comportado conforme a las reglas del gran Dictador.

El hombre suspiró y se acarició la frente con cansancio.

— Aun no creen que esto les esté pasando a ustedes ¿verdad?— hizo una seña e inmediatamente tres hombres enfundados en el uniforme del ejército entraron al aula cargando un bulto grande, una bolsa negra, el ambiente se impregno de un olor a azufre.

— Quizá un pequeño aliciente visual conseguirá despertarlos.

Los primeros de cada fila reaccionaron antes que todos, Priya gritó enloquecida y Jade comenzó a tener arcadas, después de unos nauseabundos segundos se escuchó el chapoteo del vomito contra el suelo. Castiel podía olerlo pero no le importó.

Primero un coro creciente de voces, el ruido de sillas arrastrándose y los chillidos posteriores inundaron el aire.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué gritan, que pasa?

A pesar de ser uno de los últimos tenía una buena visión de lo que ocurría. Dentro de la bolsa se encontraba el profesor Farrés, o lo que quedaba de él.

Lo primero que se notaba era que le faltaba la mitad de la cara, las gafas puestas de cualquier manera sobre un globo ocular que miraba ausente al techo, una masa grisácea salpicada aquí y allá, Castiel supuso que eran sus sesos, tal vez su brazo izquierdo también se había ido.

— El profesor Farrés se oponía a muerte a que esta clase participara en el juego, yo le advertí que si continuaba con esa desagradable actitud tendría que encargarme de que no saliera de aquí siendo ni la mitad de lo que había sido—soltó una carcajada y continuó— Como pueden ver soy un hombre muy textual.

Castiel se obligó a espabilar, era real, no una broma o cualquier otra mierda, iban a obligarlos a destriparse unos a otros. Era real.

Ahora la cuestión importante era: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Miro al otro lado del salón, a Sucrette. La chica mantenía la vista fija sobre la interesantísima superficie lisa de su mesa, las manos le temblaban pero su expresión era dura, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios presionados en una línea recta.

Castiel sabía que ese gesto lo reservaba para cuando quería hacerse la dura.

La clase se hundió en silencio, los que se alejaron de su asiento ya habían vuelto para petrificarse en su silla.

Excepto Peggy, la segunda de su fila, la misma que Sucrette.

Peggy que permanecía parada y miraba a Louis con algo parecido a la histeria.

Peggy que no tenía ningún problema con meterse a la sala de profesores si eso significaba conseguir información para su siguiente premisa, que luchaba a capa y espada porque cambiaran el menú de la escuela a uno vegetariano y se compraran balones sintéticos, que defendía la libertad de expresión, un tabú en la República.

Que aunque no lo pareciera, tenía un sentido de la moralidad más alto que los demás.

— El profesor Farrés era un buen hombre—susurró con los puños apretados.

— ¿Bueno? Demasiado tolerante para su propio bien, si me lo preguntas, le gustaba mirar hacia otro lado ante la conducta delincuente de esta clase, solo hay que ver la vestimenta de algunos de tus compañeros—miro directamente a Castiel y Lysandro.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? No tiene sentido ¡¿Es que solo lo están haciendo para divertirse?!—peligroso, estaba comenzando a alzar la voz, Castiel habría querido decirle que se callara pero no parecía encontrar las palabras.

— Peggy déjalo ya— masculló Sucrette.

— Ustedes, todos los cerdos que están en el gobierno, ¿es que vernos volándonos los sesos los unos a los otros les parece divertido?

— ¡Maldición Peggy, cállate de una vez!— Definitivamente no iba bien, ya no solo Peggy estaba gritando, también Sucrette, aunque Louis mantenía la sonrisa amable tatuada en el rostro ahora había cierto brillo perturbador en sus ojos, como si esperara algo.

— ¡Solo esperen, escribiré el mejor artículo sobre este estúpido país y su maldito juego! ¡Los expondré a todos!

Louis hablo con una extraña voz, demasiado suave, como si pretendiese calmar a la chica, pero también parecía divertirse.

— Mira Peggy, lo que estás haciendo en este momento es declarar tu oposición al gobierno—alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador— Como reportera debes saberlo, uno debe responsabilizarse de sus palabras ¿no?

Todo paso muy rápido pero al mismo tiempo lento, ya saben, como cuando un instante se congela, puedes ver todo lo que está ocurriendo, lo sabes y quieres gritar y pedir que se detengan pero tu cuerpo no consigue seguirle el paso a tu mente, entonces te quedas congelado e impotente, como un viaje en la montaña rusa.

Sí, eso, era como un jodido viaje en la montaña rusa.

Peggy continuaba con la verborrea verbal, gritaba, se quedaba sin aliento y seguía. Louis sonrió enseñando los dientes, movió la mano hacia su bolsillo trasero y dijo:

— Otra cosa que el querido profesor Farrés no te enseño, deberías haber sabido mejor ¡En clase no se habla!

Lo último lo soltó en un alarido tal que todos saltaron en sus asientos, ya no sonreía.

Y lanzó una cosa brillante hacia Peggy, al principio Castiel creyó que se trataba de una tiza, como en las películas, que equivocado estaba.

Todo paso en un segundo, Peggy se tanteo el cuello, boqueaba, buscando el aire que ya no podía conseguir, finalmente cayó hacia atrás, como un muñeco.

Una navaja del tamaño de la palma de su mano le atravesaba la tráquea.

La mayoría se contuvo de gritar o hacer cualquier ruido significativo, los más desesperados se conformaron con cubrir sus sollozos con la palma de su mano y encogerse sobre sus pupitres, tratando de esconderse del horror que los rodeaba.

La realidad.

Excepto ella, Sucrette que bien podría ser valiente o estúpida, que si no se controlaba iba a acabar justo como Peggy.

La chica salto de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Peggy, trato de detener la hemorragia presionando alrededor de la herida, era inútil, uno de los soldados apuntó su arma hacia ella.

No, como Peggy no, si llegaba a ocurrir Castiel no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

— Consiga ayuda para ella— alzó la mirada hacia el hombre y trago saliva con esfuerzo, como si el mero hecho de dirigirle la palabra le asqueara— Por favor.

— Ah, tú eres Sucrette ¿verdad? Vuelve a tu asiento si no quieres que este amable caballero vuele en pedazos esa linda cara tuya.

— Por favor— repitió, cada palabra dicha lentamente, tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía— Se está muriendo, necesita un médico.

Louis suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al soldado.

— Bueno ¿serías tan amable de ocuparte del problema?

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza el soldado tiro del gatillo.

¡Bum! Era la primera vez que oía un disparo, no sería la última.

Castiel sintió como perdía los papeles, a ella no, podían tomarlo en su lugar, a cualquiera menos ella.

— Ya está solucionado ¿no? Tu amiga está completamente muerta— entrecerró los ojos, su voz adquirió un tono peligroso.

— Siempre he dicho que las perras con boca grande solo sirven para una cosa. Ahora,— el arma se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sucrette— Tienes un minuto para volver a tu sitio, lo mismo va para usted, señor Castiel ¿Qué hace mirándome como si me fuese a saltar al cuello de un momento a otro?

Pero Castiel no escuchaba, lo único que sabía era que había algún imbécil por ahí apuntándole a Sucrette como un arma, que ella solo estaba ahí, con la cara salpicada de sangre, viendo el cráneo destrozado de lo que alguna vez fue la chica más cotilla del instituto.

Ni siquiera lloraba.

Y si no hacía algo rápido iba a perderla, iba ser lo mismo que Peggy.

No podía permitir eso.

— ¿Están sordos o que?— exclamó Louis.

Se podía decir que sí, Castiel solo veía rojo y no podía hacer más que considerar la mejor manera de deshacerse de aquellos soldados, de Louis, más rojo, a lo mejor podía matarlos a golpes.

 _A todos menos a ella._ Un segundo soldado apunto su arma hacía él. _Podían llevárselo en su lugar._

Joder, iban a acabar como Peggy y no podía hacer nada, esencialmente porque de un momento a otro se sentía incapaz de procesar un solo pensamiento coherente, todo se reducía al mero impulso, a la ira que sentía.

Seguro su destino no habría sido tan prometedor de no ser por una voz tranquila que rompió la tensión del ambiente.

— Disculpe, profesor—Lysandro tenía la mano alzada y una expresión en blanco, como cuando le pedía a Farrés que le recordara cual era el tema que habían estado viendo durante tres clases seguidas— Parece que Sucrette se encuentra en shock y le es imposible volver a su asiento por si misma, me preguntaba si podía ayudarla.

Al principio Louis frunció el ceño pero después asintió, recuperando su buen humor.

— Ah, un caballero, adelante.

Lysandro se levantó y avanzó hacia Sucrette, quien lo miraba entre ida y aturdida, igual que Castiel, a medida que se aproximaba a ella saco un pañuelo pulcramente doblado de su bolsillo, se inclinó sobre la chica y enjugó su rostro, tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla.

Luego susurró un suave " _Vamos_ " y paso las manos por debajo de sus axilas para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ella apenas y se movía pero al menos parecía estar volviendo a sus sentidos.

Antes de volver a su asiento, se detuvo junto a Castiel y poso una mano sobre su hombro empujando hacia abajo, ahí notó que estaba medio levantado, el albino le dedico una mirada significativa mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Lysandro siempre conseguía permanecer impávido, siempre sabía que decirle, aun sin palabras. En esa mirada había un "Calma, ya está bien, _contrólate_ "

Y eso hizo, Castiel se dejó caer en su asiento y apretó los puños, no debía conseguir que lo mataran, al menos no hasta que Sucrette estuviese completamente a salvo.

— Bueno, debemos tomar esto con optimismo— dijo Louis mirando despectivamente el cuerpo inerte de Peggy— Había más chicas que chicos, una menos, eh, muchachos.

Puso los brazos en jarras y solo entonces Castiel noto el ridículo chaleco amarillo que se cargaba ¿Cómo alguien tan mal vestido podía ser tan intimidante?

— Ya que estamos en eso, un hecho relevante, el cincuenta y un por ciento de los ganadores del Programa han sido chicas, incluido el juego del año pasado ¿sorprendente? Para nada, las apariencias engañan, no hay nada más filoso que la lengua de una mujer, si saben a lo que me refiero—guiñó el ojo, Castiel comenzaba a sentirse realmente enfermo de sus chistes— Así que este año muéstrenme un poco del sexo fuerte ¿entienden? No se fíen de las damiselas, ¿Quién sabe que va a hacer la señorita delegada o miss simpatía cuando llegue el momento?

— Todos saben de que va esto ¿no? Van allá afuera, se matan los unos a los otros y el último que quede puede irse a casa, como _bonus_ tendrán una tarjeta autografiada por el Gran Dictador, genial, ¿no?— se rasco la barbilla y miro a la clase con interés, el muy cabrón se estaba divirtiendo, seguro, — Las reglas son muy sencillas, no pueden comunicarse con el exterior, estamos en una isla, no intenten salir nadando, les dispararan al acto ¿vale? En cuanto a como matar, eso lo dejo a su creatividad, no hay penalización de ningún tipo, así que no me decepcionen.

— Quizá crean que este juego no es justo. Pero ese término simplemente no existe en la vida real, a veces pasan cosas inesperadas, a veces nacemos mucho menos habilidosos que nuestros compañeros, en función de salir victoriosos hay que saber mantener el control, como manejar nuestras aptitudes y la ausencia de ellas. La vida se rige por el azar y a veces mera suerte, eso es lo que lo hace excitante.

Louis hizo una señal y el trío de soldados salió del aula para volver con varias mochilas grandes y negras de nylon.

— Van a irse de aquí uno a uno, antes de salir cogerán una mochila que contiene agua, comida, un mapa, una brújula y un reloj, también pueden llevarse el bolso que trajeron consigo. Ah, en cada mochila hay un arma, son completamente diferentes y puede tocarles cualquier cosa, eso agrega un nuevo elemento de azar al juego y lo hace completamente impredecible.

— Cuando salgan de las instalaciones son libres de ir a donde quieran excepto permanecer en la escuela, si pasan más de dos minutos aquí los matamos, cuando el último de ustedes ponga los pies afuera esto se vuelve zona prohibida. Habrán cuatro avisos diarios, a las seis y a las doce, mañana y noche, ahí anunciaré quienes ya hayan perdido el juego y las zonas prohibidas, sí, zonas prohibidas, conforme pase el tiempo habrá partes de la isla que quedaran cerradas, ya saben, para que no se dispersen demasiado, todo está perfectamente trazado y nombrado en su mapa, no se preocupen, pero si deciden quedarse ahí—tomo el aspecto de un niño emocionado en navidad, uno grotesco y chiflado

— Aquí es donde entran sus collares—sonrió enseñando los dientes y se señaló el cuello— Ese aparato es el resultado de la ultimísima tecnología desarrollada por nuestra República. Es cien por cien resistente al agua, anti choques, y no, no, no, no puede quitarse. No se quita. Si intentan arrancárselo…—Louis abrió lentamente su puño mientras gesticulaba un _Kaboom,_

— Explotan.

— Lo mismo pasa si se quedan en una zona prohibida… Ah casi lo olvido, veinticuatro horas sin ninguna muerte y los collares de todos explotan, nadie gana, sería… ¿Cómo se dice? _Juego muerto_ — Estalló en carcajadas frente a su propio chiste, después de golpearle la espalda a uno de los soldados y que este le siguiera la broma claramente nervioso dijo— Lo demás se reduce a sus preferencias, algunos deciden irse por la vía del lobo solitario, otros encuentran fuerza en los números, a los que les sobra cobardía optan por esconderse y esperar lo mejor, lo último, aunque no está prohibido, no lo recomiendo, a esos siempre se los comen primero— sacudió la mano como si se tratara de un tema irrelevante y Li se encogió aun más sobre su asiento.

— ¿Alguna duda?—

Una mano se alzó, algunos de los alumnos a su alrededor soltaron un gritito de sorpresa, la verdad era que ni siquiera Castiel se había dado cuenta de su presencia: Otro extraño.

— ¿Cuándo empieza el juego?— Su voz era profunda y simple, sin emociones. Castiel notó como la espalda de Sucrette se tensaba ante el sonido pero en ningún momento intento girarse a mirarlo como los demás, quizá porque estaba sentada justo delante de él y habría sido un tanto obvio, o quizá no, la reacción había sido demasiado exagerada.

 _Juego._ Él y Louis lo llamaban _juego,_ como si hablaran de mero ganado, una pelea de gallos.

— En cuanto el primero de ustedes salga de aquí—Louis paseo la vista, aparentemente curioso frente a las caras confundidas de los estudiantes, luego pareció caer en cuenta y un brillo inundó su cara— ¡Vaya, casi me olvido! Tenemos dos nuevos compañeros, se transfirieron especialmente para este evento, háganlos sentirse bienvenidos, el nombre del caballero que alzó la mano es Viktor, el del joven al fondo es Dake.

— Ya que terminamos con las presentaciones, antes de iniciar tendremos una pequeña actividad— uno de los soldados colocó una hoja de papel y un lápiz en la mesa de Alexy— Las cosas se entienden mejor cuando se escriben así que haremos una especie de plana, esta hoja pasará por toda la clase, cada uno escribirá: _En orden de sobrevivir, mataré_ , fácil ¿no? Luego anotarán: _primero mataré a…_ seguido del nombre de alguno de sus compañeros. Lo siento pero ningún nombre puede repetirse y todos deben estar incluidos. Bueno, comienza querido.

Alexy se estremeció, probablemente habría preferido pasar inadvertido, cosa que por sí misma ya era extraña en el chico.

Después de mirar la hoja en blanco como si de un examen sorpresa de Delanay se tratase y de ser apurado con un gruñido por el soldado que tenía a solo un palmo de distancia, Alexy comenzó a garabatear rápidamente, como si no quisiera pensar en ello.

El sonido del grafito contra el papel era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Cuando la hoja llego a manos de Castiel ya había tres nombres escritos, el de Sucrette era el segundo, no era difícil adivinar quien lo había puesto ahí, Amber, y llamarlo karma o justicia divina pero alguien ya se había encargado de que ella apareciese en la lista, Armin había escrito su nombre de forma brusca y un tanto ilegible, pero ahí estaba.

Castiel se talló los ojos con cansancio, Amber era su primera opción y ya no estaba disponible, si era honesto consigo mismo entonces no tenía que buscar muy lejos para encontrar un segundo nombre que quisiera escribir: Nathaniel.

Le odiaba, eso no había cambiado, sin embargo había algo que lo detenía, cierta duda que le impedía mover la mano.

No eran los pasillos del colegio.

Porque no es lo mismo pelear con alguien en un lunes cualquiera de instituto, incluso golpearle y jurar y perjurar a gritos que vas a matarle, cuando al menos inconscientemente sabes que al día siguiente los humos se bajan y ahí queda la cosa, a constatarlo en papel, en el Programa, donde cabe la posibilidad de que al final tengas que hacerlo realidad, te guste o no.

Miro de reojo al delegado y sus ojos se encontraron, Castiel lo supo, habían estado pensando lo mismo.

Al final se decidió por el nuevo, Viktor, porque siempre es más fácil tomarla con alguien con quien no tienes nada que ver.

Louis por fin se había callado pero no parecía perderse movimiento alguno de los estudiantes, a veces reía por lo bajo o le cuchicheaba algo al soldado que tuviese a la mano. Cuando por fin terminaron recogió la lista y la ojeo, parecía un padre orgulloso.

El proceso fue rápido, no le permitieron a nadie extenderse o pensar mucho en ello, a lo mucho habían pasado siete minutos, pero al terminar el aura de la clase había cambiado, la mayoría le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas a compañeros y amigos, quizá preguntándose quien les había elegido a ellos o sabiéndolo por seguro.

Ese debía ser su truco, pasando la lista en orden no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para descubrir quien había escrito tu nombre, entonces, de entrada ya desconfiabas de al menos una persona, luego seguían las dudas; ¿Qué tanto conoces a esos que dicen ser tus amigos? ¿Cómo sabes que no te van a apuñalar por la espalda a la mínima de cambio?

Y la certeza: al menos una persona estaba dispuesta a jugar, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para mover el juego.

Habían caído en la trampa.

Por eso Louis no había abierto la boca, pudo decírselos, sí, pero había preferido que lo descubrieran a la mala, experimentando las palmas sudorosas y el nudo en el estómago, además del temblor que los acompañaba.

Que descubrieran todo lo que lo hacía real y que ciertamente no podían escaparse de participar.

— Bueno, ya hemos terminado con los detalles engorrosos, esto es lo último que tengo que decirles: Quizá alguno de ustedes siga aferrado a tonterías como la moral y aún no tenga ganas de jugar, adelante, solo recuerden que ya hay otros deseando participar.

— ¡Comer o ser comidos, mis queridos guerreros, la vida siempre ha sido esa clase de juego, ahora vayan allá afuera y encuentren si tienen lo que se necesita!

— Espero que todos estemos en la misma página, es hora de comenzar, muy bien, cada dos minutos uno de ustedes abandonará la clase, todo será en orden alfabético, una vez que hayan salido por esa puerta y girado a la derecha por el pasillo, encontraran la salida de la escuela. Ya se los he dicho, tienen que largarse inmediatamente. A los que se queden deambulando por el pasillo les pegaremos un tiro. Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos?—Cogió una lista del escritorio y la ojeó por un instante, luego apunto a Alexy con exagerada alegría, como si fuese el ganador de un concurso— Alexy, estudiante número uno, fuera de aquí.

Alexy se levantó lentamente y tomo la maleta que había traído consigo, era enorme y de color azul eléctrico, al igual que su cabello. Ambos rebosaban alegría y decían a gritos que no pertenecían ahí, encajaban mejor con el viaje a la playa que habían planeado originalmente.

Antes de coger la mochila proporcionada por el Programa y salir de ahí, miró a la clase por unos segundos, como si quisiese decir algo, lo que fuera se lo trago, quizá gracias a las miradas que los soldados y Louis le dirigían, después dio un par de pasos inseguros y desapareció por el pasillo.

Pensándolo bien, el Programa era injusto desde su mero inicio, si el primer estudiante en salir tenía por arma algo peligroso, como una ametralladora, entonces no le sería difícil simplemente esperar al resto frente a la escuela y deshacerse de ellos, en ese escenario sus opciones se reducían a ser asesinados por su compañero o por los soldados dentro del recinto.

Castiel agradeció mentalmente que el primero de la lista fuese un chico tan bueno como Alexy.

Pero la segunda era Amber y de ella no podía decir lo mismo. Aun así Castiel tenía sus reservas, no creía que la chica se dedicara a matar a diestra y siniestra en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del colegio, después de todo ella también tenía un grupo de amigas por el cual debía preocuparse al menos un poco, de hecho, todos lo tenían, alguien en quien pensar antes de proponerse ganar el juego, imaginarse a Kim matando a Violeta o Armin a su hermano era imposible, él mismo no podía verse si quiera intentando dañar a Lysandro o a Sucrette.

Su teoría se confirmó cuando, al llamar a Amber, ésta toco levemente el pupitre de Charlotte al pasar, le había dejado una nota. Louis no pareció darse cuenta y si lo hizo no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Aun así, tal afirmación solo le daría tiempo, al final del día el ser humano es egoísta, lo había leído en uno de los textos que Farrés les había dejado: el hombre se preocupa primero por sí mismo, luego por su propiedad y al final por sus seres queridos, ese era su instinto natural y no iba a pasar mucho antes de que sus compañeros lo siguieran.

Tenía que elegir.

Cuando escuchó su nombre inspiro profundo, al menos quería salir de ahí luciendo seguro, demostrarle a Louis y todo lo que representaba que sí, lo estaban jodiendo pero igual no les tenía miedo.

Antes de salir se detuvo y buscó la mirada de Sucrette, tratando de no fijarse en Priya y Rosalya, después de todo solo uno podía volver a casa.

Su decisión era obvia, dura, pero obvia.

—Te esperaré allá afuera—soltó, la chica rehuía sus ojos, la vio apretar los puños y endurecer sus facciones.

— Castiel—respiró profundo— Lo que sea que haga… lo haré sola.

Por un momento sintió que estaba hecho de acero, ella no era así, sí, era posible que esa fuera su decisión pero Sucrette siempre le decía las cosas directo, mirándole a los ojos y sin titubeos.

No se lo trago.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que estamos ante una escena de amor no correspondido, querido Castiel, hay que saber lidiar con el rechazo, puedes tomar tu venganza allá afuera así que mejor comienza a mover las malditas piernas.

— Te esperaré—repitió, ignorando a Louis.

Al acercarse a la puerta el frío de la noche y la brisa fresca de la isla lo envolvieron, el olor salino del mar inundo sus fosas nasales. Habría sido un buen lugar para el viaje, sí.

Antes de salir se acarició la frente, sintió ganas de llorar.

El maldito Programa, imposible.

— Castiel, despierta—masculló mientras ponía el primer pie fuera del edificio.

 **Quedan 22 estudiantes**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Eso ha sido lo más largo que he escrito jamás, si has llegado hasta aquí te mereces un abrazo y un apretón de mejillas, enserio, gracias.

Ya sé que no es el tema más adecuado para estas fechas, decirme Grinch pero me nació.

 **Battle Royale** es una novela japonesa, tiene un manga genial y una película que no lo es tanto, cuenta la historia de la clase 3B, que tiene la mala suerte de ser elegida para el Programa, una especie de experimento del gobierno en donde los obligan a matarse los unos a los otros. Si tienen la oportunidad leerla!

No pretendo hacer copia y pega de la novela sino poner al Sweet Amoris en la misma situación, aquí Jade y Dajan son parte de la clase, Dake y Viktor también participan. Espero que quede algo decente.

Y solo eso, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

¿Alguien por ahí tan obsesionado con Battle Royale como yo?

Ah, por cierto: ¡Felices fiestas!

** Estoy editando el fic, cambiando todo al mismo formato y quitando las cosas que sobraban, eso incluye notas, advertencias y disclaimer (por cuestiones estéticas y porque siento que entorpecen la lectura), solo los dejaré en este capítulo, **por favor leerlos para que no haya ninguna confusión** :)

 ***Editado el 28/04/16**


	2. Sucrette

**Capítulo 2: Sucrette**

 _When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you_ _and the whole wide world coming after you_

 _I've got blood, I've got blood_ , _blood on my name_

 _The Wright Brothers - Blood On My Name_

Lo primero que hizo Castiel al salir fue echar a correr.

Sucrette era una de las últimas de la lista, lo que le daba tiempo a organizarse, y siendo honestos, tampoco tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie más, especialmente con aquellos que le caían medianamente bien, como él lo veía, todo se reducía a verlos perder la cabeza y que lo atacaran, que le pidieran ayuda o peor, formar una alianza. No quería enfrentarse a ninguna de esas cosas, en el primer caso tendría que deshacerse de ellos, el segundo le era imposible, ya se había hecho a la idea de que sólo uno saldría vivo de ahí y ponerse a seguir rituales de amistad no le ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo.

Cuando consideró que se encontraba a una buena distancia de la escuela se detuvo y abrió su mochila, buscó el arma que supuestamente les habían dado, no tardó mucho en dar con ella, era grande, del tamaño de su antebrazo, una daga, de esas que cargaba el ejército, incluso tenía una funda con un águila grabada, el animal oficial de la república. Por si sola no estaba mal, pero Castiel recordaba que en los informes sobre las causas de muerte de los participantes había algo como heridas por armas de fuego, el 40 por ciento de las bajas eran cortesía de alguna pistola, y como no, un maldito cuchillo no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Por otro lado, quizá era lo mejor, él no tenía ni idea de como usar un arma de fuego, dudaba mucho que todo se redujera a jalar del gatillo, como en las películas, un cuchillo era mucho más sencillo de manejar.

Entonces se sintió estúpido, si sabía que existía la posibilidad de ser enviado a morir como ganado, por pequeña que fuera, ¿Por qué no se había preparado?

Dio por hecho que estaba a salvo.

Miro su reloj de muñeca, cinco minutos habían pasado, mejor apresurarse y volver si quería alcanzar a Sucrette.

Pero en cuanto hizo amago de levantarse alguien lo tomo por la espalada, una mano cubrió su boca.

Lysandro, en la mano derecha cargaba una especie de bastón electrizado, los de la guardia civil los usaban para aturdir, con eso no iba a matar a nadie pero al menos podría defenderse.

Con un gesto pidió silencio y señaló un punto entre los árboles, Kentin caminaba entre la maleza, pistola en mano, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y escudriñaba la obscuridad con algo parecido a paranoia.

En otra situación Castiel ni si quiera se habría planteado esconderse de él, pero el chico estaba asustado y tenía un arma, esa no era una buena combinación.

Mejor ser precavidos.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, comenzaron su camino de vuelta hacia la escuela, anduvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Lysandro le preguntó en un susurro: — ¿Cuál es tu plan?—

— Voy a sacar a Sucrette de aquí— soltó, no agregó ninguna explicación, no era necesario, Lysandro simplemente asintió.

— ¿El tuyo?

— Voy a sacar a Rosalya de aquí.

Ambos sabían lo que aquello implicaba, existía una gran probabilidad de al final tuviesen que enfrentarse y ninguno daría marcha atrás o iría fácil con el otro ya que no se trataba solo de ellos.

No es que tuviesen deseos suicidas ni mucho menos, se trataba de algo muy diferente.

Castiel se dio cuenta cuando vio de cerca la posibilidad de perder a Sucrette, sí, podía ganar e irse a casa, tratar de llevar una vida decente, pero aquello simplemente no tendría significado, no creía en la existencia de un mundo sin ella en el que valiera la pena vivir.

Entonces la solución más sencilla era encargarse de que el universo no se volviera aún más pútrido cuando ella dejase de existir, la regresaría a casa lo menos rota posible, porque de eso estaba seguro, nadie sobrevivía al Battle Royale sin alguna grieta.

A lo mejor solo estaba siendo egoísta, no quería cargar con el peso de su muerte, la de sus amigos, pero tampoco podía estarse quieto, entonces obligaría a Sucrette a llevar las piedras. Lysandro era diferente, él no estaba mandando a Rosalya a una vida de remordimientos sino de vuelta con Leigh, su hermano.

Al llegar al edificio se detuvieron, lo mejor era esperar protegidos por el bosque a que las chicas salieran.

La noche y el aire helado les causaron escalofríos, probablemente eran las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, no debían quedar muchos alumnos dentro.

Entonces lo vio.

No muy lejos de la puerta principal había un bulto, al principio Castiel creyó que se trataba de una mochila olvidada, quizá una maleta dejada atrás entre la prisa por huir, pero no estaba seguro, la obscuridad de la noche tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando reconoció la figura su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, no era una mochila sino un cuerpo.

Priya.

Del extremo de su cabeza sobresalía una especie de palo, no se movía.

El Programa ya estaba en marcha.

¿Pero quién…?

Escudriñó alrededor, quien fuese el perpetuador no debía andar lejos, no se equivocaba, subido en el tejado, ballesta en mano, Jade peleaba con su arma, al parecer después de dispararle a Priya se le había atascado.

Castiel debía admitir que por demente que pareciera, el chico había sido listo, ahí donde estaba era imposible ser visto por los que fuesen saliendo.

Si no hacían algo la siguiente sería Rosalya. Lysandro salto pero luego se lo pensó mejor, no debían llamar la atención, bien podría haber alguien por ahí con un arma que disparara algo más peligroso que flechas y entonces todos estarían perdidos, lo mejor sería hacerle señas a la persona que saliera para que estuviera alerta.

Rosalya apareció en la puerta principal, calzaba unas zapatillas de deporte, las de Sucrette, en una mano cargaba sus botas de tacón alto, la otra se aferraba a la mochila proporcionada por el Programa, parecía haber abandonado su propio bolso.

No les hizo mucho caso, quizá porque el cuerpo inerte de Priya captó su atención, la miro por un rato, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula temblando.

Jade continuaba forzando su arma, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya se le había escapado uno, el delegado, eso sumaba un enemigo más, no restar, que era lo que él quería. No podía pasar otra vez.

Un chasquido lo sorprendió, al parecer la ballesta se había disparado sola, pero para su mala suerte no mató a la chica, tenía un rasguño en la sien, sí, pero nada mortal, sólo la había rozado.

Rosalya se tanteo la herida con la punta de los dedos y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos perdidos de Jade, entonces, probablemente impulsada por un instinto de supervivencia, echó a correr dirección al área residencial, al oeste.

Castiel decidió actuar rápido, ya no quería quedarse escondido entre los arbustos, cogió una piedra de buen tamaño que encontró por ahí y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, dándole a Jade en la cabeza, desestabilizándolo.

— ¡Corre!—le grito a Lysandro, quien salió disparado en la misma dirección que Rosalya.

Jade cayó justo frente a una sorprendida Sucrette, que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de averiguar lo que ocurría, simplemente se internó en el bosque con la velocidad propia de una corredora profesional.

Castiel intento seguirle el paso, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber pensado en algo tan obvio, Sucrette había practicado atletismo por cuánto… ¿cinco años quizá? Si quería huir de él no le sería difícil.

Observó su figura cada vez más lejana, perdiéndose entre la maleza, sintió como perdía el aliento y su pecho ardiendo, la estaba dejando ir una vez más, probablemente para siempre.

Y era su culpa, podía correr más rápido o llamarla, _hacer algo,_ sólo un esfuerzo más.

El pánico se apoderó de él cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, Castiel la estaba dejando ir, _otra vez,_ pero esa era la primera vez que Sucrette no le esperaba o se aferraba a él, que no luchaba por _ellos._

Quizá ella estaba más consciente de su situación y había decidido cortar lazos, _bye, bye my friend, thank you for the memories, even though they weren´t so great._ Algo así, como aquella canción.

 _A lo mejor ya la había perdido._

#

Jade recobró la consciencia casi inmediatamente pero había caído del tejado y recibido una piedra en la cabeza, por lo que estaba aturdido.

Lo primero que noto fue el aire frío, creyó que se había quedado dormido en el invernadero, luego el dolor palpitante de su cabeza le indico que algo andaba mal pero no conseguía recordar que.

¿Qué ha pasado? Probablemente me ha caído una maceta en la cabeza y he quedado inconsciente, no sería raro, los otros nunca se preocupan de dejar las cosas en su lugar, entonces tengo que ir a clase… ¿no? ¿Qué hora es? Todavía está muy obscuro, a lo mejor puedo dormirme un rato, no es como que me moleste estar al aire libre…

Se palpo el cráneo y sus dedos se empaparon de sangre, entonces recordó todo.

El autobús, Louis, Peggy muerta justo alado y él tratando por todos los medios posibles no mirarla, Castiel lanzándole quien sabe que cosa.

El Programa.

Se internó en el bosque y descubrió la ballesta, anduvo por un rato, admirando la flora, no sabía que isla era pero sin duda debía ser una de esas reservas ecológicas.

Matar ahí era lo mismo que profanar el bosque. No le quedaba más remedio que evitar que sus compañeros llegaran tan lejos, tendría que deshacerse de ellos, por eso volvió al colegio.

La mala noticia era que nunca había usado una ballesta, así que no fue de mucha ayuda para la madre naturaleza, pero si se apuraba y volvía al tejado quizá podría quitar del camino a un par de alumnos más, solo le supo mal que seguro la siguiente en salir sería Violeta.

Trato de incorporarse pero un golpe en la nuca se lo impidió, como si le hubiesen lanzado otra piedra pero con el triple de fuerza.

Cayo de bruces hacia adelante, la cara girada dirección al bosque.

Pero no pudo apreciarlo, ya estaba muerto.

#

Melody volvió al colegio después de descubrir que su arma era una simple linterna, sabía bien que no llegaría muy lejos únicamente con eso y recordó las palabras de Louis, 'Fuerza en los números', por eso regreso, tenía la intención de juntarse con alguien, si tenía suerte entonces alcanzaría Nathaniel.

Ella no quería de ninguna manera matar a Jade.

Pero lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tomar la ballesta, todavía cargada con un dardo, tirada junto al cuerpo de su compañero, cuando él se movió se asustó y le disparo como acto reflejo.

Miro alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese visto, cuando encontró un patio vacío se calmó un poco, después de todo no lo había hecho apropósito, fue un accidente, sí, eso.

A Melody le gustaban las excusas, era muy buena inventándoselas, cuando conseguía justificar sus acciones la culpa y el sentimiento de inseguridad desaparecían, se sentía mejor.

Por ejemplo, Nathaniel no la quería porque ya tenía las manos llenas con el asunto de su familia y estudios, simplemente no era su momento pero ya llegaría.

Al menos ya no se pasaría la noche preocupándose por eso las veinticuatro horas, ya había dos muertos… sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente, no tenía permitido pensar en algo tan horrible.

Por otro lado, lo mejor era actuar de forma racional, explotar todos o que al menos uno pudiese volver, era obvio cual de las dos opciones era mejor, ella no era una persona egoísta y esperaba que los demás tampoco.

Por supuesto, matar a sus compañeros era espantoso pero… ¿Quién era ella para discernir entre el bien y el mal? Solo era una adolescente de quince años, eso si lo sabía, y un hecho irrevocable era que Melody sencillamente no quería morir.

Lo primero era largarse de ahí.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, casi de forma autómata, tomo la mochila de Jade, cargada de flechas y guardo la ballesta, luego, antes de marchar, se detuvo y recogió también la mochila de Priya.

Claro que le sentaba mal que estuviese muerta, después de todo habían sido amigas pero no pudo evitar pensar que la chica había sido bastante estúpida, es decir, ¿Quién se mudaba a la República antes de cumplir los dieciséis? Solo podía culparse a sí misma y a sus padres.

Una razón más para no sentir la muerte de Jade, era obvio que este había matado a Priya, pues una flecha le atravesaba la cabeza, justo como aquellos disfraces de Halloween.

Incluso se podía decir que había vengado a su amiga ¿no?

#

Karla estaba aterrada, de hecho, si aún no había perdido el control era solo gracias a que se había tomado las pastillas para la ansiedad que su madre le echo en la maleta sin que se diera cuenta y ahora se lo agradecía.

Eso y porque tenía esperanza.

Claro que sola no sobreviviría la noche, ni hablar del Programa, pensando lógicamente, ella no era especialmente atlética o inteligente, tampoco se veía a si misma matando a nadie, ni siquiera a Sucrette, que era la que le caía peor, ya se había dado por vencida cuando el profesor destruyo su único plan, esconderse hasta que todo acabara, declarando que a esos los atrapaban primero.

Y Karla no quería morirse, al menos no de forma tan horrible.

Pero Amber iba a ayudarla.

Estuvo a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas cuando Charlotte le paso la nota con una mirada de desdén, seguro que a ella también le sorprendía que Amber la hubiese incluido en el grupo, pero al final Charlotte había sido la tonta y los esfuerzos de Karla no fueron en vano, Amber la consideraba su amiga, casi quiso reírse en la cara de Li cuando le toco pasarle el mensaje.

Iba a salir de ahí.

No sabía exactamente cual era el plan, la nota no era nada específica: " _Nos encontraremos en el lado opuesto, ej. Si la escuela está en el norte, nos vemos en el sur."_

Pero la familia de Amber podía lograr lo que fuera, a lo mejor con su dinero la suya también, pero nada se comparaba con estar en el gobierno. Como sea, seguro que su padre ya había enviado un barco para recoger a sus hijos, un helicóptero también era muy probable, y les permitirían llevar consigo a un par de amigos cercanos.

Por eso tenía que asegurarse de llegar antes que Li, porque Charlotte seguro que incluso ya había cogido asiento, no podía permitir que la dejasen.

No ahí.

Apresuro el paso y apretó la brújula, esperaba haberla leído bien, sería una desgracia que acabara yendo al lado contrarío y la abandonaran. En la otra mano cargaba una pequeña pistola automática, una Walther PPK 7.65 mm, según el instructivo que venía con el arma, una de las mejores que te podía tocar, apenas lo había ojeado pero no importaba.

No lo necesitaría.

Después de todo Amber siempre conseguía lo que quería, era impensable que ella se rebajara a seguir aquel juego, _ridículo_ , en sus palabras. Y es que desde que la conoció Karla lo supo: " _Ah, ella va a lograr grandes cosas, cosas geniales",_ podía ir desde casarse con algún alto funcionario del gobierno hasta conseguir ella misma el puesto, ambas eran igual de buenas.

Amber podía, era fuerte y hermosa, solo así uno sería capaz de caminar con la cara en alto después de que tal drama familiar fuera revelado.

Y la había integrado al grupo.

Camino con cautela, saltando ante cualquier ruido, el colegio estaba en el este, por lo que ella fue al oeste, era una zona residencial pero colindaba con la costa, lo que reafirmaba el plan del barco.

— Karla—ella creyó sentir su corazón detenerse por un segundo, la voz provenía de una de las casas, Amber le hacía señas desde una ventana, invitándola a entrar.

Quizá tendrían que esperar un poco más para que las recogieran.

Con mucho esfuerzo se coló por la ventana, esperando no romperse el vestido en el camino, cristales rotos en el suelo crujieron bajo su peso.

— He tenido que romper la ventana para entrar—movió la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto— Bueno, no es como si algo en esta casa valiera un centavo—apenas podía ver su silueta gracias a la oscuridad pero era capaz decir tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

Karla asintió, Amber no se equivocaba, el edificio ni siquiera estaba bien construido, la mayoría del techo era una simple lámina sobrepuesta.

— ¿Podemos prender alguna luz? La obscuridad me está alterando los nervios

— Ya, de paso nos colgamos un cartel que diga _mátame—_ Karla tragó duro y se sintió estúpida, como siempre, la rubia tenía razón, también noto que solo eran ellas dos en la habitación y le extraño, esperaba ver ahí a Charlotte, quizá a Nathaniel, Amber se acercó a la ventana, ojeando el exterior — El momento más obscuro de la noche es justo antes del amanecer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Mi madre repetía eso día y noche: El momento más obscuro de la noche es justo antes del amanecer, creo que trataba de darse ánimos a si misma.

Era la primera vez que Amber se abría con ella, casi siempre evitaba hablar de su familia, incluyendo a Nathaniel.

La piel se le erizó, ¿Por qué?, sacudió fuera cualquier pensamiento indeseable, quizá Li y Charlotte estaban perdidas o alguien las había atrapado.

— Amber ¿Sabes como salir de aquí?—dijo Karla, al borde de las lágrimas.

— Claro—soltó, acercándose a Karla, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

— Que alivio, ¿sabes? Estoy aterrada, realmente aterrada—lágrimas dejaron su puesto sin permiso, busco consuelo y por primera vez lo encontró entre los brazos de Amber, lo que siempre había querido.

Sintió como acariciaba su cabello y hundió el rostro en su pecho, nunca la había sentido tan cerca, tan como… amigas. Pero tenía sentido, eran esas situaciones las que unían a las personas ¿no?

— Ah, ¿Cuál es la forma de salir, nos escaparemos en bote o tu padre vendrá?—preguntó entre sollozos.

— Tonta, tú también lo sabes.

— ¿En barco?—una duda instalándose en su pecho.

— Sí, puede ser—pasó la palma de su mano por sus cabellos descansando en su cuello, aplicando un poco de fuerza— Pero primero hay que ganar el juego.

 _No, no puede ser_

Karla no quería creerlo, no podía pero el creciente dolor en su pecho y la increíble fuerza que Amber aplicaba sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse, le decían que era real, estaba pasando.

Sintió aquello hundirse aún más en su cuerpo, causándole un dolor agudo, abrió la boca para gritar, lo único que consiguió fue que un sabor salado se instalara en su boca, sangre.

Amber la soltó, Karla cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— No, no, tú no entiendes— todo fue dicho en balbuceos poco entendibles, le estaba costando respirar y su garganta ardía.

No podía ver la herida, todo le dolía pero la espalda en especial, así que supuso que por ahí la había apuñalado.

 _Oh la ironía._ Parpadeó tratando de mantenerse consciente, ahora Amber la miraba desde arriba, un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado, _su sangre,_ en la mano derecha.

— Claro que entiendo— dijo, limpiando con un paño el cuchillo, ¿acaso había preparado todo aquello?, Amber se acuclillo y se acercó a su oreja, manteniendo la mirada dominante, — Ahora pregúntame si me importa.

 _No, por favor no_

Karla abrió mucho los ojos, por fin comprendiendo su situación, su cuerpo ya no aguantó más y se dejó caer de costado.

— A-ayuda—murmuró a la nada, ella habría querido gritar pero ¿a quién?

— ¿Pero que dices? Nadie va a venir a salvarte, eso es… la vida, simplemente— Amber se encogió de hombros, arrebatando la pistola de las manos de Karla— A mí me han dado un maldito cuchillo de cocina… aunque al final ha resultado bastante útil, igual me quedaré con este juguete tuyo.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar atrás.

Entonces Karla entendió, si Amber se había abierto con ella no fue en honor a su amistad, simplemente quería hablar con alguien y ya que planeaba deshacerse de Karla, era perfecta, como contarle secretos a un fantasma.

Al menos, al final, había sido suficiente.

#

" _Estoy practicando para el momento en el que lo haga contigo."_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo ya? ¿Diez minutos, horas? A saber, el cielo por fin comenzaba a aclarar, lo que ayudaba a quitar ese aire tétrico que la obscuridad le confería a la isla.

Se detuvo y apoyo las palmas sobre sus rodillas, estaba exhausta, a veces corría maratones con su padre, pero nada que ver con el terreno escarpado que acababa de cruzar, se encontraba en el bosque, la maleza comenzando a escasear conforme se acercaba a la montaña.

Lo que ella quería era encontrar un lugar para esconderse, una cueva o una casa, estaba consciente de las palabras de Louis pero simplemente no podía pensar en un plan mejor, matar no era una opción.

Quizá lo mejor es volver atrás, hay más espacio abierto del que me gustaría, si alguien llega a verme…

" _Estoy practicando para el momento en el que lo haga contigo."_

Esa era una historia de su infancia, una que había conseguido suprimir con el paso de los años.

En realidad su familia se mudaba mucho, no había una razón en particular pero ella tenía una teoría, su padre se oponía rotundamente a que participara en el Battle Royale, le parecía una salvajada y siempre apagaba furioso el televisor cuando anunciaban un nuevo Programa, pero siempre procuraba enterarse de la cede y se mudaban ahí, era raro que usaran el mismo lugar por años seguidos, entonces ese estado estaba a salvo por dos o tres años más, según ella, tal cosa no tenía sentido hasta que cumpliera los quince pero su madre le había dicho en secreto que aquello ayudaba a que el gobierno no tuviese un registro muy constante de Sucrette.

Claro que al final no había servido para nada y su prefectura era una de las pocas en alojar dos Programas en un lapso de solo tres años.

Como sea, en algún momento vivió junto a una familia asquerosamente adinerada, ellos tenía una gata preciosa, ojos verdes y pelaje esponjoso, que a veces entraba a su habitación por la ventana que ella dejaba abierta a propósito.

Le tenía cariño y le daba pena verla llegar con heridas, cosas como los bigotes quemados o ciertos cortes, una vez incluso llegó con una oreja mocha, entonces Sucrette le imploró a su madre que se la quedaran, que tanto ella como la gata estarían más contentas.

Su madre se rehusó, claro, pero prometió llamar a protección animal.

Sucrette conocía al dueño de la gata, un niño de su misma edad, que estudiaba en casa, por eso sus padres solicitaron que ella jugara con él de vez en cuando, al final aceptó, debía ser triste no tener ningún amigo y aunque sospechaba que era él el que hería a su mascota nunca le acuso, no le gustaba juzgar a otros así como así.

Aunque eso no quitaba que el niño le diera grima, su nombre era Viktor.

Entonces paso _eso._

Una mañana encontró a la gata frente a su ventana, ella gritó y trato de contener la arcada que se apoderó de ella.

Estaba descuartizada.

Destrozada e irreconocible, como abierta en canal.

Viktor estaba del otro lado, observando impasible.

— ¿Por qué?—consiguió musitar, mirándolo fijo, la respiración pesada.

— Estoy practicando para el momento en el que lo haga contigo.

Eso fue lo que le contestó.

Poco después se mudó. Aun a su corta edad se sintió aliviada de alejarse de Viktor y deseó nunca tener que encontrarse con él otra vez.

No tenía idea de que hacía él ahí, tampoco le interesaba enterarse, solo tenía dos cosas muy claras: Uno, no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, cruzarse con él.

Porque Viktor la estaba cazando, como a un maldito ciervo, y la cosa no iba a acabar con un simple disparo.

Dos, si la atrapaba se llevaría consigo a sus seres queridos, por eso tampoco podía ver a Castiel o Rosalya, los pondría en su punto de mira y no podía permitir eso, que acabaran como la gata.

En especial Castiel.

Nunca Castiel.

Inspiró y se dispuso a seguir corriendo pero alguien se interpuso.

— Dake—soltó sin aliento.

— Ah, ¿tengo suerte o qué? ¡Sucrette! La verdad es que iba a conformarme con cualquier chica que me encontrara pero tú eres el premio mayor ¡Jackpot!

Algo andaba mal, siempre soltaba tonterías por el estilo pero sus ojos lucían perdidos, ausentes.

— Claro pero yo tengo que llegar a un lugar ¿sabes? Nos vemos.

Dake le corto el camino, acercándose otro poco.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme que hago aquí? Hasta yo estoy curioso—dijo en voz baja, amenazante, en la mano derecha cargaba una especie de pistola.

Sucrette decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego, por ahora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vaya, pues ni yo estoy seguro… mi clase fue elegida hace dos años ¿sabes? Se los llevaron en medio de una inspección médica pero a mí eso me pareció una tontería y falte, me salve por los pelos y ningún agente del gobierno fue por mí, así que supuse que me dejarían en paz para siempre… hace unos meses me encontré con el ganador, era un chico muy bueno, capitán del equipo de futbol, guapillo, era popular con las chicas, no tanto como yo, claro… pero ya no se parecía en nada a como lo recordaba, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y apenas sabía como hablar, cuando me reconoció se puso a gritar y a decir _lo siento, lo siento_ , quizá creyó que también me había matado a mí… a saber, yo creo que algo se fundió aquí— con un dedo se señaló el cráneo, — Ya sabes, nunca salió de aquella isla, entonces agradecí haber faltado ese día, pensé, _ah, no quiero ser tan patético como ese sujeto…_ Nadie gana estas cosas ¿sabes?

— Ya, es una historia desgarradora pero yo tengo que irme, lo lamento—echó a correr pero no avanzó ni diez pasos cuando un disparo se alzó en el aire y un dolor agudo se instaló en su pantorrilla, cayó de bruces.

— Te voy a dar un consejo preciosa: ¡Cuando el hombre con el arma habla tú te cayas y escuchas!—bajó su brazo — Ahora ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, nadie gana estas cosas, entonces pensé, no quiero salir y ser tan patético como ese tipo, ya estamos prácticamente muertos ¿Qué hacer? Pues disfrutar el tiempo que me queda, haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Ni de broma. Sucrette giro sobre sí misma para enfrentarlo, Dake estaba hablando sin sentido, al ver sus ojos supo que era inútil tratar de razonar con él.

Reviso su pierna y soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos la bala no había entrado del todo, solo tenía un rasguño un tanto profundo pero si aguantaba el dolor quizá podría correr…

Y como si Dake leyera su mente, se abalanzo sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

Su primer impulso fue gritar pero ¿Quién iba a ayudarla? En el Programa no había reglas sobre lastimarse los unos a los otros, de hecho era justamente lo que buscaban.

Hacerlo entrar en razón tampoco era opción, ni siquiera parecía él mismo, era obvio lo que Dake buscaba con ella pero nunca había intentado forzarla a nada, es decir, era imbécil, no _malo._

Forcejeó con él, tratando de sacárselo de encima pero era imposible, su peso y la fuerza que aplicaba la tenían casi inmovilizada. El pánico se apodero de ella cuando lo sintió arrancarle la camisa, pasando las palmas sudorosas sobre su cuerpo.

Se asqueó, alzó el cuello lo más que pudo y le escupió en pleno rostro, transmitiéndole todo el odio que sentía por él en ese momento.

— Tú, perra—la cogió por las muñecas y la azotó con fuerza, furia emanando de sus ojos, — Siempre quise quitarte esa expresión altanera ¿sabes? Acostumbras ver a los demás desde arriba, como si fueses mejor—sus manos se dirigieron hacía la hebilla de su cinturón.

 _No, no, no, no él, nunca él_

Entonces Sucrette cayó en cuenta, Dake era imbécil y execrable, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo, y es que siempre había sido limitado, ya sea por las leyes o la sociedad, pero ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera, nadie se lo impediría o juzgaría.

No habría consecuencias.

¿No era en esos escenarios donde la gente mostraba su verdadero rostro?

Ahora las manos de Dake se movían sobre sus pantalones cortos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, _tenía que salir de ahí._

¿Pero cómo? En realidad solo había una solución.

— Algo falta… ah, en mis fantasías siempre estas llorando ¿me ayudarías con eso preciosa?— Le soltó un puñetazo, era obvio que no trataba de contener su fuerza y a ella nunca la habían golpeado, ni si quiera su padre se había atrevido a levantarle la mano, — ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos? ¿Qué se necesita para bajarte de tu pedestal? ¡¿Eh?!— Dos, tres puñetazos, su cabeza palpitaba y estaba segura de tener partido el labio.

Quería enseñarle, que se arrepintiera de ponerle la mano encima, hacerle desear haberse guardado ese bulto en su bragueta para la intimidad de su habitación.

Su columna se estremeció de furia y asco, Dake debió malinterpretar el gesto porque le dijo:

— ¿Ves? Al final tú también quieres esto, aunque siempre andas con tu séquito de idiotas eres virgen ¿verdad?

Sucrette se las arregló para soltar una carcajada, Dake se le antojaba ridículo, aferrado a un orgullo sin ninguna base.

La verdad es que no lo era, tampoco sabía mucho del tema, solo lo había hecho una vez pero Dake no tenía nada que ver con Castiel, que a pesar de todo fue cuidadoso.

De cualquier forma aquello no era de su incumbencia.

— Esta es mi única advertencia Dake, suéltame y déjame en paz, de lo contrario voy a asumir que estás jugando y habrá consecuencias, ya has dicho que nadie gana esto pero no voy a perder contra un perturbado como tú, haré todo lo que pueda para eliminarte de la faz de la tierra, ¿Lo entiendes o que?

No hablaba en vano, ahora lo comprendía, ella había sido la tonta por creer que podía pasar por todo aquello sin involucrarse con nadie, después de todo, la base del juego era una verdad única e irrevocable: Cuando se trata de matar o que te maten, todo el mundo elige lo primero.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué mierda has dicho?—su rostro se retorció en una sonrisa enfermiza, alzó el puño nuevamente, los nudillos hinchados, probablemente por la fuerza que estaba aplicando— ¿Quién tiene la maldita arma? ¡¿Eh?! Ahora vas a llorar y me vas a obedecer, joder si lo harás, di que quieres esto ¡Ya!

En ningún momento dejo de golpearla, sus ojos bizquearon pero Sucrette tenía la absoluta certeza de que no perdería.

Porque era más lista.

Con un sollozo hizo como se le pidió, dejando escapar esas molestas lágrimas, no eran falsas, ella tendía a llorar cuando estaba furiosa, sin mencionar el increíble dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, luego balbuceó con tono lastimero aquello que Dake tanto quería: — Sí quiero, solo deja de golpearme, sí quiero.

Entonces Dake aflojo su agarre y se dedicó a apretarle los pechos y los muslos, con toda la intención de lastimarla.

A Sucrette no le había tocado la mejor arma pero se podía decir que era práctica, una navaja del tamaño de la palma de su mano, la había guardado en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Con mucho sigilo la saco de ahí, luego paso los brazos por la espalda de Dake, como si se hubiese resignado por completo, a lo mejor tenía suerte de que el muchacho estuviese tan absorbido en su tarea o tan fuera de sus cabales.

Antes de que él la siguiera tocando prefería morirse.

Pero antes de eso, también prefería matar a Dake.

Y bueno, ella nunca dijo nada sobre ser la madre Teresa.

Alzó los brazos, navaja en mano y la dejo caer con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, sacándola de inmediato.

Dake chilló como un cerdo y se alejó de ella, como si quemara, esa era su oportunidad, se las arregló para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y cambio posiciones, esta vez sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda a su torso.

Entonces apunto al bulto que había pretendido saciar con ella, una, dos, tres veces, era consciente de los aullidos de dolor del otro, de como en su intento de librarse de ella le había tirado del pelo, llevándose un par de mechones en el camino, de la sangre que ya había empapado sus manos.

Pero nunca se detuvo, tal como él no se había detenido con ella.

Cuando volvió en si misma estaba jadeante y temblorosa, pero no se arrepentía, de no haber hecho nada ella sería la que estuviese ahí tirada, inmóvil.

Dake había dejado de moverse hacía mucho tiempo.

Sucrette se sentía vacía, había ganado pero se sentía vacía de cualquier forma. Ella se lo adjudicaba al hecho de saber.

 _Nadie gana esto._

Pues en eso Dake no se había equivocado. Evito girarse a mirar el rostro, por hipócrita que le resultara la acción.

Él la provoco pero ella tampoco había actuado bien, se obligaría a recordar eso.

Nada de excusas pero haría lo que tuviese que hacer.

Había tomado una decisión.

No tenían muchas opciones, el truco del Programa era que ya estabas jugando desde el momento en el que ponías un pie fuera del colegio, quisieras o no.

Pero solo ganaban los que jugaban enserio, _hard players,_ no, ganar no, solo salir de la isla.

Pues bien.

Se levantó y tomo el arma de Dake, luego su maleta, lo primero era largarse de aquel espacio abierto.

Cojeaba un poco y le dolía la cara, además de la camisa destrozada, pero podía seguir.

Si tenía que, lo haría.

Iba a jugar enserio.

 **Quedan 18 estudiantes**

 **Etapa inicial completa**

 ***Editado el 11/07/16**


	3. Alexy

**Capítulo 3: Alexy**

 _You don't need sympathy, they got a pill for everything_ , _just take that dark cloud, ring it out to wash it down_

 _But_ _don't pray for us,_ _we don't need no modern Jesus_ _to roll with us_ , t _he only rule we need is never giving up_

 _The only faith we have is faith in us_

Modern Jesus- Portugal. The Man

"Buenos días a todos,"

La voz de Louis inundó la isla, era imposible identificarlos, pero probablemente había altavoces instalados por todo el lugar.

"Ya son las seis de la mañana ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Están descansados?," Armin se quedó boquiabierto ante el tono jovial y alegre de Louis y mira que él era de los que preferían quitarle el peso desagradable a las cosas pero aquello era simplemente demasiado.

"Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido, apuñala a tu amiga por la espalda, _literalmente,_ apuñala a un pobre bastardo en la polla ¡Maravilloso! El rating esta por los cielos," Armin bufa y saca la lista de nombres de su bolsillo, preferiría no hacerlo, eso es cierto, pero es importante mantener un registro, así que conforme Louis habla, con la mano sudorosa, él se dedica a tachar.

"Muy bien, procedo a comunicarles los nombres de sus amigos muertos, estudiante número cinco, Dake, número once, Jade, número doce, Karla y estudiante número diecisiete, Priya," Cuatro en total, por si sólo el número no era nada intimidante pero cuando lo aplicabas a su situación la cosa cambiaba bastante, cuatro muertos en cuanto… ¿cuatro o cinco horas?

Además, no hacía mucho había escuchado disparos.

Eso significaba que había al menos cuatro asesinos ahí afuera, a menos que alguno se hubiese suicidado… no era improbable pero tampoco lo más racional.

Louis continuó: "Ahora las zonas prohibidas, tomen sus mapas y apunten, hay que salir del J-2 antes de las siete de la mañana ¿Entendido? La siguiente, dentro de tres horas, F-1 a las nueve de la mañana, por último, H-8 a las once de la mañana, dentro de cinco horas. Eso es todo por ahora, quiero que hagan todo lo que puedan para darme un buen espectáculo ¿entendido?"

Armin chasquea la lengua y coge su maleta, él estaba en la zona H-8 por lo que tendría que moverse.

Se encontraba de un pésimo humor y eso de pasear por el bosque no mejoraba nada, su desayuno había consistido de un pan duro y una masa viscosa que él deducía era avena. A lo mejor ahí estaba el truco, con comida asquerosa cualquiera se ponía en plan asesino.

Para colmo él odiaba estar afuera, la única razón por la que acepto ir al dichoso paseo fue porque le prometieron un hotel decente con conexión a internet. Pues bien, aquello era muy diferente de lo que le habían dicho y si tenía la oportunidad iría a quejarse con la directora de lo mal que siempre salían sus eventos.

Trataba de andar con cuidado pero no podía evitar pisar alguna una rama, estas crujían bajo sus pies, apenas produciendo sonido, pero para él era lo mismo que ponerse un cartel de bienvenida para cualquier asesino psicópata que pasará por ahí.

Se quedó quieto un rato, aferrándose a su arma con una mano.

Le dolían los pies y la espalda pero tenía que seguir caminando, esa zona se declararía prohibida a las once y él estaba justo en medio, no es que la isla fuese gigantesca, al contrario, estaba seguro de que cruzar la zona no le tomaría más de dos horas, pero quedarse encerrado en una choza, que era lo que había estado haciendo, no lo beneficiaría en nada, tenía que encontrar aliados y después… bueno, no sabía que pasaría después.

Sin embargo sus opciones eran reducidas, su prioridad era encontrar a Alexy, ahora, si por el camino se topaba con Sucrette o Rosalya se plantearía hablarles, dependiendo de si lucían cuerdas o no, a lo mejor a Kentin también.

O quizá no. No podía dejar de preguntarse quien había matado a esos cuatro o quien había escrito su nombre en la lista.

En realidad el único en el que confiaba era Alexy.

Descansó contra un árbol y miró al cielo, azul claro, ni una nube a la vista, se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a terminar aquel nuevo videojuego en el que había gastado seis mesadas enteras.

Un ruido violento lo sacó de su ensoñación, algo se acercaba rápidamente por su espalda, con movimientos bruscos, como si en la prisa por llegar a él chocaran con arbustos y ramas.

Armin se aferró a su arma con ambas manos, si como él había pensado, aquella cosa no era tan inútil y poseía alguna función mágica o alienígena, entonces ese era el momento de demostrarlo. Cuando sintió un par de brazos sujetar su espalda Armin giró alzando los brazos y lanzando un grito de guerra.

— Woah, ¿vas a apuñalarme hasta la muerte con ese tenedor?

— Ale…xy— las palabras sabían extrañas en su boca, entonces se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba sin hablar, sólo horas pero se sentían como años.

También sintió ganas de llorar.

— Me alegra que aún recuerdes mi nombre.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te has ido de la escuela sin esperarme?—palpó su pecho, como esperando que se tratase de un fantasma.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien—hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia— Larga historia, en resumen: fui tras Amber, el tiempo se fue volando así que cuando volví prácticamente todos ya se habían ido, tú incluido— ambos tomaron asiento entre un montón de arbustos, en ese momento lo importante era ponerse al día.

— ¿Fuiste tras Amber? ¿Estás loco, quieres morir?—exclamó Armin, entre molesto y sorprendido.

— Que curioso, esas también fueron sus palabras, aunque debo admitir que sonaban mucho más intimidantes de su boca.

Armin abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, no conseguía comprender el porqué de sus acciones, sí, a Alexy le gustaba ser el amigo de todos, aun así nunca había hecho un especial esfuerzo por acercarse a Amber, tampoco podía decir que le agradara del todo, entonces…

— ¿Por qué?— _¿Por qué ahora?_

— Bueno, creí que si todos nos reuníamos fuera del colegio y conseguíamos organizarnos entonces podríamos derrotar a Louis y sus soldados antes de que la escuela se volviera zona prohibida, ya sabes, entrar ahí, golpear algunos rostros, ver a donde nos lleva aquello…

Armin se limitó a escuchar en silencio, no sabía muy bien que responder. La verdad era que una idea así no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, tampoco estaba seguro de que pondría la mano en el fuego por alguno de sus compañeros, a lo mejor le caían bien o incluso los consideraba amigos pero siendo honestos, él solo llevaba en ese instituto alrededor de un año, sabía que muchos se conocían desde el jardín de infantes y poco más, nada le aseguraba que no intentarían matarlo.

No los conocía.

Alexy debió adivinar lo que estaba pensado porque le dio una palmada en el hombro y le regalo una sonrisa que tenía toda la intención de tranquilizarlo.

— Bueno, obviamente es tarde para eso, así que necesitamos un nuevo plan.

Armin asintió, él también había estado pensando en ello, sin embargo, lo había dejado hacía un par de horas, siempre se encontraba frente a un callejón sin salida y eso era simplemente deprimente.

— No sé que podríamos hacer—habló después de un rato, Armin cuidaba incluso el volumen de su respiración pero Alexy se veía más tranquilo, lo único anormal era que revisaba un pequeño aparato de vez en cuando— Parece un poco imposible escaparnos, aún si lo consiguiéramos no podríamos volver a casa, nos convertiríamos en fugitivos y al final el gobierno nos cogería, intentar ganar tampoco es factible ¿no? Porque solo puede salir uno y somos dos, quizá… quizá Peggy ha tenido más suerte que nosotros.

 _Quizá lo mejor es volverse loco._

Alexy apretó el hombro de Armin, expresión esculpida en piedra, serio.

— Oye, tú no estarás pensando de suicidarte ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡Para nada!—Armin bajo la mirada y se lo pensó un poco— Aunque… digamos que solo quedamos tú y yo, entonces sí me suicidaría, así al menos tú podrías volver a casa…

— Olvídalo

— ¿Eh?

— Déjate de tonterías, ni siquiera lo pienses, tú y yo estamos juntos en esto hasta el final y no hablo solo del Programa sino de todo en general, somos familia por algo ¿no?

Armin soltó un suspiro de alivio, Alexy era Alexy aun en ese tipo de situación. Era verdad que siempre habían estado juntos, en los malos ratos, como cuando les volaron los sesos a sus padres en su sala de estar, seis años atrás, y en los buenos, cuando sus segundos padres les sacaron de aquel infierno de orfanato.

— Tienes razón, lo lamento, también saldremos de esta, estoy seguro.

— Entonces ¿no te has rendido?

— Nada más lejos, de alguna forma vamos a conseguirlo—Alexy sonrió y Armin no pudo hacer menos que responder el gesto, se sentía mucho más relajado que horas atrás.

— Menos mal, bien, cambiando de tema, estoy pensando en reunirlos a todos para escapar de este juego ¿Tú que opinas?

— ¿A todos?—Armin se calló por unos segundos, dudando, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ser honesto— Yo no sería tan generoso, quiero decir, hay algunos que ya están participando, incluso podrían estar disfrutándolo, no creo que Louis se haya equivocado en eso.

— Humm— Alexy pasó los brazos detrás de su nuca, queriendo parecer despreocupado—¿De verdad crees que hay gente que quiera matar a sus compañeros?

Armin hace una mueca.

— ¿Quién sabe? Pero hay gente que ya ha muerto.

— Mira, tú y yo estábamos muy asustados antes ¿no? Ahora tenemos la suerte de estar juntos pero cuando estaba solo me sentía aterrorizado ¿tú no?

— Bueno, sí, es verdad— Armin se encogió de hombros, ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

— Yo creo que debe ser lo mismo para todo el mundo, no solo eso, muchos ni siquiera tienen a alguien en quien confiar así que deben sentirse completamente perdidos, a lo mejor creen que los demás irán por ellos si no actúan primero ¿no? Solo recuerda como reaccionaste cuando nos encontramos, ahora imagina que no tenías un tenedor, sino algo más peligroso, pues algo así debió pasar. Todos están aterrorizados, simplemente es eso.

Armin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de ese hecho, bien pudo herir a su hermano sin siquiera pensárselo.

— El enemigo no son nuestros compañeros sino Louis y el gobierno, si conseguimos que los demás se den cuenta entonces estarán dispuestos a escucharnos y todos juntos podemos pensar en una solución, además, muchas cabezas piensan mejor que dos ¿no?

Armin se rascó la sien con el tenedor, pesando

— ¿Y como nos ponemos en contacto con los demás? Podríamos intentar encontrar uno de los altavoces de Louis…

— Nada de eso— Alexy le tendió el aparato que revisaba de vez en cuando, era un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, sin teclas, únicamente una pantalla que mostraba lo que parecía ser un radar, dos puntitos muy juntos se mantenían estáticos en el centro— Esos somos nosotros, esto rastrea todos los collares en un radio de medio kilómetro, así es como te encontré, no pude haber pedido algo mejor, incluso creo que es una especie de destino.

Y lo era. Porque aquello pudo ir a parar a manos de alguien que realmente disfrutara de aquello, sólo tendría que hacerse de un arma simple, como un cuchillo o incluso un desarmador, y listo, ataque sorpresa y todos estarían perdidos, pero lo tenía Alexy, que prácticamente quería reunir al grupo para hablar de sus sentimientos.

Así que si se trataba de destino, un milagro o incluso un enorme golpe de suerte, no importaba.

Armin decidió que él también quería creer.

Aún rascándose la sien con el tenedor, comenzó a pensar, en ese momento necesitaba unir hilos, ¿Qué los tenía los unos contra otros? El miedo a morir, los collares. Era inútil tratar de desbaratar los collares, eso seguro, ¿Qué queda? Pues ir por los que controlan los collares, con todo el ajetreo no estaba convencido, pero era posible que todo se dirigiera desde la misma escuela, por eso era una zona prohibida, solo había que encontrar una forma de dañarlos sin acercarse al edificio, una forma…

Armin se detuvo abruptamente y rebuscó entre el contenido de su mochila, rogando porque no le hubiesen confiscado nada, su consola y varios juegos seguían intactos, buscaba uno en específico, en cuanto encontró el estuche de Mario Bros con su respectivo estuche suspiró de alivio. Su padre le había dicho que lo guardara para emergencias y bueno, esa era una grande.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

— Alex, voy a darte un plan, sólo necesito organizarlo bien, hay que movernos pero no me hables en las próximas horas.

Los ojos de Alexy brillaron y es que era un alivio que su hermano ya no luciera tan muerto en vida como minutos atrás.

— Vale, sólo una cosa ¿te parece bien ir a la estación de bomberos? Creó que alguien pudo haberse escondido ahí y esta en la zona segura más cercana.

— Ajá, donde sea esta bien.

Armin miraba al frente, sin embargo, sus ojos se veían perdidos, claramente ausente, como cuando se encontraba frente a un nivel especialmente difícil de un videojuego. Generalmente a Alexy le disgustaba que entrara en ese trance pero en ese momento estaba bien, después de todo, sin ello no sería su hermano.

#

Nathaniel se encontraba muy nervioso, esperaba que el sitio que había elegido fuese seguro por unas horas más, era verdad que tenía un poco de suerte, al menos no se había declarado zona prohibida pero era vecino de otra que sí, lo lógico era esperar uno o dos visitantes, a saber si deseables o no, además la estación de bomberos era un lugar atractivo para esconderse.

 _Debí pensar en esto antes y elegir un lugar menos obvio_ , pensó.

Miró el ordenador, ese que le costó sudor y sangre encender, si lo movía era posible que todo su trabajo se arruinara y no tenía ninguna garantía de conseguir arreglarlo otra vez.

Tenía que permanecer ahí, al menos hasta estabilizar el aparato.

Analizó su situación, tenía una buena arma, grande, que al menos le permitiría intimidar a alguien, también había puesto sus manos en bastante munición y una buena vista de la entrada, así que si alguien sospechoso se acercaba demasiado podría dispararle o ahuyentarlo. Por otro lado, se había movido toda la noche, estaba sin pegar ojo y realmente cansado, eso podía convertirlo en un objetivo fácil.

Suspiro y se tallo los ojos con hastío, realmente esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a esa situación.

»Descansa cuando tengas que hacerlo. Pero también sé precavido cuando debas. La clave está en no cometer errores a la hora de evaluar las cosas«

Eso le dijo Rafael en algún momento, además de: »Nunca creas que estas teniendo demasiado cuidado«

Él era el hombre que le había enseñado básicamente todo lo que sabía, incluyendo los fundamentos de informática que más tarde lo convirtieron en un experto. También era quien casi le quitaba el puesto a su padre.

Pronto se cumpliría un año de su muerte.

Antes de conocerlo la verdad es que muchas cosas no le importaban demasiado, se limitaba a intentar complacer a su padre y tolerar sus malos tratos, evitaba no pensar mucho en su futuro, sabía que su progenitor quería que siguiese sus pasos y ocupara un puesto importante en el gobierno, él no tenía ninguna gana de pertenecer a aquella panda de burócratas pero no pudo negarse, así que termino acompañando a su padre al trabajo de forma regular, después de la escuela y en vacaciones, (porque nunca es demasiado pronto para formar conexiones). Ahí lo conoció. El hijo mayor del dueño de una empresa importante, aprendiz de su padre.

La cosa comenzó con comentarios sueltos sobre algún tema quizá un poco importante, luego largas conversaciones que iban desde temas triviales hasta ideología, al final, Rafael le había invitado a ser su aprendiz.

— Es porque me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, confió en ti—y Nathaniel inflo el pecho de orgullo porque aunque antes confundía el miedo que le tenía a su padre con admiración, supo reconocer el sentimiento cuando Rafael le regalo esas palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando Nathaniel le expresó sus pensamientos (que era digno de admiración) él simplemente rio y dijo:

— Para nada, no soy tan grande, si lo fuera, si realmente fuera una buena persona, ya estaría muerto, uno no podría sobrevivir en este país si quisiera ser realmente bueno.

No se equivocaba, claro, el país estaba podrido y no solo por el Programa, sino porque cualquiera que demostrara la más mínima resistencia al gobierno era eliminado inmediatamente, a ellos no les importaba si eras inocente o no, incluso podían ejecutarte públicamente o en tu residencia sin ningún tipo de juicio, aquella era una cosa legal.

»Eso es lo que llaman fascismo eficaz, Nath ¿En qué otro lugar del mundo se podría encontrar una cosa tan siniestra?«

Como sea, Nathaniel comenzó a sentirse enfermo, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre era una piedra angular en ese sistema, que él mismo lo consentía. Porque antes de Rafael, incluso el Programa le parecía bien, en palabras de Melody:

— Bueno, dicen que tienen propósitos militares, proporciona beneficio a la nación, así que es un sacrificio bien justificado.

Cuando le conto sobre aquella conversación a Rafael este simplemente asintió y se cruzó de brazos, »Pero el Programa no tiene ningún propósito ¿sabes? Lo hacen básicamente porque pueden, porque nadie ha protestado y de esa forma reafirman el poder que tienen sobre la población de forma relativamente sutil, dicen que cada pueblo tiene el gobierno que merece, pues si ellos han llegado tan lejos es porque aquí la gente prefiere creer a pies juntillas que si algo beneficia a la nación, no importa lo horrible que sea, esta bien«

Y bueno eso también era cierto. Nathaniel aprendió que tenía problemas para formar su propia opinión, principalmente porque siempre había estado siguiendo la de su padre. Entonces se encontró frente a un nuevo problema, los que se daban cuenta de lo asqueroso de la situación también eran los que tenían más que perder, como él, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba mejor que otras personas, y aunque su padre lo zurraba casi siempre, al menos nunca había pasado hambre, lo mismo iba sus compañeros, ni siquiera Castiel se atrevía a decir en voz alta que escuchaba esa música rock ilegal, se vestía como un delincuente y nada más, hasta ahí llegaba su rebeldía.

Rafael era otra cosa.

»Quiero cambiar a este país, creo que estamos en el momento adecuado, las noticias no dicen nada pero cada vez hay más revueltas y descontento, pero voy a hacerlo del modo legal, poco a poco, por eso estoy aquí, me aseguraré de que un día puedas admirarme de verdad«

Y casi lo consigue, pero debieron descubrir sus intenciones porque una semana antes de su promoción, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Nathaniel estaba convencido de que aquello no había sido un accidente, en especial porque días antes su padre lo había estado interrogando sobre Rafael. Al delegado se le revolvía el estómago cada que pensaba que a lo mejor había terminado delatándolo sin darse cuenta.

Dos días después de su funeral recibió un paquete, eran los apuntes de informática de Rafael y un diario.

Su pérdida le provocó dos cosas, ganas de cargarse al gobierno y miedo ante la facilidad con la que se deshicieron de alguien tan importante como Rafael, la segunda emoción ganó y al final no hizo nada. Su mayor acto de rebeldía fue seguir el consejo de Castiel y emanciparse después de denunciar a su padre, problema doméstico que tenía sin ningún cuidado al gobierno.

Sin embargo, ahora la situación era diferente. No importaba que hiciera, no iba a recuperar su antigua vida, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de jugar, por lo que estaba en un callejón, como lo había perdido todo era completamente libre, podía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a derrocar al gobierno.

Pero lo primero era salir de ahí, porque matar a Louis sería apenas un rasguño en la armadura del gobierno, era un agente del que podían prescindir, igual que su padre.

Sin embargo Nathaniel seguía teniendo miedo, de que lo mataran o que hirieran a su hermana. Y sobre todo tenía miedo a estar solo, lo mismo que lo había frenado de seguir el camino de Rafael.

»Es verdad que esto es un poco solitario, lo mejor es no relacionarse con nadie porque puedes ponerlos en peligro y cuando por fin se encuentran aliados con las mismas ideas uno no puede evitar preguntarse si no acabaran traicionándonos… pero creo firmemente que lo que hago es lo correcto«

Aquello se lo dijo en una de sus últimas conversaciones. Y Nathaniel se concentraba en eso, él quería ser una buena persona, siempre había querido.

Por eso cuando vio a los gemelos parados en la puerta de la estación de bomberos su primer impulso no fue dispararles sino esconderse, ahí, desde un rincón, alzó su arma y les apunto, solo por si acaso.

»Espero que se vayan, si entran aquí será un problema, además, si disparo para ahuyentarlos el ruido podría atraer a más gente, así que lo mejor es que den media vuelta…«

Pero Alexy recorrió el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y dio un paso al frente, luego alzó lentamente los brazos, como si lo estuvieran arrestando, y hablo:

— No estamos jugando, no tenemos ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie, sabemos que estás aquí, por favor sal, solo queremos hablar.

Por la forma en la que hablaba, Nathaniel dedujo que solo sabían que había alguien en la habitación, no quien.

 _¿Entonces porque asumen que no se trata de alguien peligroso? No parece que tengan ningún arma, es probable que digan la verdad pero…_

Bueno, si Rafael había sido capaz de confiar en el hijo de uno de los títeres del gobierno, él podía hacer lo mismo con un par de compañeros desarmados, en especial cuando se trataba de los gemelos, Alexy era simple y llanamente bueno y aunque Armin a veces se ponía un poco violento, solo aplicaba cuando jugaba videojuegos, sin embargo, tenía que ser precavido.

 _Además, justo anteayer estaba jugando_ _LoL_ _en el mismo equipo de Armin…_

Trago duro y espero lo mejor.

Aun escondido en su rincón se decidió a hablar.

— Caminen al centro de la habitación pero antes dejen sus maletas cerca de la entrada, no quiero que carguen nada, háganlo todo lentamente, cualquier movimiento extraño y les disparo.

Al menos leer tantas novelas policiacas le estaba ayudando, quería dar la apariencia de alguien seguro y que sabía lo que hacía, por mucho que las manos le temblaran sobre el gatillo.

Cuando hubieron seguido sus instrucciones salió de su escondite, aun apuntándoles.

— Ahora alcen las manos—la expresión de Armin se descompuso al fijarse en el arma de Nathaniel pero luego, al ver que Alexy se mantenía tranquilo, inspiró todo el aire que pudo y siguió el ejemplo de su hermano.

Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos, sopesando la situación, al final suspiró y bajo el arma, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolos a acercarse.

La estación de bomberos tenía una especie de segundo piso, como un granero, ahí había permanecido Nathaniel todo el tiempo, era un buen sitio, podía ver todo el lugar y si la cosa salía mal siempre podía intentar escapar por una de las ventanas, además no era tan sencillo subir, se tenía que pasar por una escalera de mano.

Cuando los gemelos consiguieron llegar a su posición, él ya estaba sentado junto a su ordenador, el arma (una recortada Remington M31) descansaba sobre sus piernas, por precaución, pero ya no les apuntaba.

— Eso ha sido peligroso, pudieron encontrarse con alguien que quisiera matarlos.

— ¿Entonces esa no era tu intención? Porque casi me provocas un infarto, que lo sepas—Armin tomo asiento frente a él, estaba muy pálido y se sujetaba el pecho en un gesto melodramático, a su lado Alexy sonreía de medio lado, aliviado.

— Lo siento por eso, pero tenía que asegurarme. Bueno, ¿De que quieren hablar? ¿O quizá solo fue algo dicho en el calor del momento?

— Es verdad, dime ¿te has encontrado con alguien más?

Nathaniel entornó los ojos, no estaba seguro de querer tocar el tema, en especial cuando Alexy le miraba de forma tan esperanzada.

En especial cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigos.

— Me estuve moviendo bastante anoche, así que sí—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Vi a Sucrette cuando pase por el bosque y Kentin estaba cerca de la costa.

— ¿Y no los llamaste?—inquirió Armin.

— Bueno…no.

Suspiró y se talló los ojos una vez más. Los gemelos no parecían querer dejar ir el tema y peor aún, eran personas esperando buenas noticias.

Y él no las tenía.

No es que los hubiese visto sacándole los ojos a alguien, de hecho, sus razones para no llamarlos habían sido meramente lógicas y de preservación. A Kentin no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en él, además estaba entrenado, por lo que en un enfrentamiento Nathaniel tenía cero posibilidades de salir bien parado.

De Sucrette sí que se fiaba pero estaba aquel asunto de: »Lo que sea que haga, lo haré sola« que le decía que, si no quería hacer equipo con Castiel, no iba a hacerlo con él.

Así se lo explicó a los gemelos, omitiendo la razón principal por la que no se había acercado a ellos, eso que se podía resumir como mero instinto: Había algo en la forma defensiva en la que se movían que le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos pasar, no involucrarse.

— Pero estoy seguro que ambos conseguirán mantenerse a salvo. Además de eso ¿tienen otra cosa?

Alexy miró a su hermano, como pidiéndole permiso, Armin simplemente asintió con entusiasmo.

— Tenemos un plan para salir de aquí, por eso tratamos de reunirlos a todos.

Nathaniel alzó las cejas y apretó los labios, preocupado.

— Ah ¿Y han discutido los detalles de ese plan?

— No pero ya esta listo, puedo hablarles de ello ahora mismo—comenzó Armin, definitivamente estaba emocionado, se veía como cuando le contaba a Sucrette sobre algún nuevo videojuego, sin embargo, Nathaniel alzo una mano y lo cortó.

— No, no tengo ningún interés en escucharlo—antes de que cualquiera expresara su confusión, Nathaniel cogió una pequeña libreta que tenía a la mano y garabateo rápidamente, luego la puso frente a los rostros de los gemelos para que pudieran leer el contenido.

 _Nos están escuchando a través de los collares._

Armin inmediatamente se llevó las manos al collar, como si de esa forma pusiese cortar el sonido. Nathaniel se sobo la frente, gesto que usaba cada que se topaba con algo molesto, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba mucho más contento que horas atrás.

 _Lo siento Armin, tus dedos a prueba de sonido no nos ayudaran con esto._

Alexy reprimió una risita y luego hablo:

— Wow, puedes ser súper malo con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

— Es mi más preciada habilidad, sí.

 _Registre el lugar esta mañana así que estoy casi seguro de que no hay cámaras aquí, podemos comunicarnos a través de esta libreta._

Le paso el cuaderno y la pluma a Armin, incitándolo a explicar su plan. Este, en lugar de desgastarse con párrafos y párrafos de letras, se limitó a dibujar la escuela, o algo así, medio destruida y envuelta en una nube de polvo, lo más llamativo era lo que parecía ser Louis y un par de soldados volando por los aires. Una sola oración acompañaba tal obra de arte: _Nosotros también podemos hacerlos volar._

Saco su consola y le mostró la pantalla a sus acompañantes, no era un juego. Alexy torció el gesto, confundido, pero Nathaniel sí que lo entendió.

Se trataba de un código, probablemente contenía instrucciones para…

 _¿Una bomba? ¿Puedes construir una bomba lo suficientemente potente como para volar la escuela?_

Armin asintió con fuerza. _El llavero que cuelga de mi consola es un detonador, no me pregunten porque lo tengo. Tengo que reunir un par de cosas pero estoy seguro que podré encontrar todo en la isla. Solo hay un problema, aun no descubro como hacer que el paquete llegue a donde tiene que llegar…_

Nathaniel cogió la libreta y comenzó a escribir, odiaba admitirlo pero todo aquello le resultaba excitante, como cuando estaba a punto de descubrir quien era el asesino en cualquier novela, algo así pero elevado a la décima potencia.

 _Yo también tengo un plan. Es demasiado peligroso intentar quitarse los collares ¿no? Pero eso es lo que nos mantiene aquí y alguien tiene que controlarlos, así fue como se me ocurrió la idea de controlar el ordenador de la escuela que sigue nuestro rastro y la señal de detonación de los collares._

Desde la muerte de Rafael y su emancipación, Nathaniel se había metido aun más en el mundo de la informática, aprendió a entrar en una red internacional que estaba estrictamente prohibida por el Gobierno, lo que permitió que obtuviera un nivele incluso más avanzado de conocimientos informáticos, así como mejor información sobre el mundo, a través de la internet de verdad. (Lo que el país llamaba «internet» era realmente una broma: una red cerrada llamada «Red de la Gran República».)

El resultado es que se había convertido en un experto, se podía decir que estaba hecho todo un hacker. Por supuesto no le había hablado de aquello a nadie y siempre cuidaba no ser descubierto.

 _Ya tenía un móvil para darme red y encontré este portátil. Luego, lo único que necesitaba era electricidad. Le arranqué a golpes esa batería a un coche, tenía que ajustar el voltaje, pero eso fue lo de menos._

 _Lo más difícil fue conseguir la línea, esto nadie lo sabe pero mi teléfono esta personalizado, tiene dos chips, uno es idéntico al que usan los trabajadores de las compañías telefónicas así que no esta bloqueado, tiene señal. No importa que, su sistema de comunicación tiene que ir más allá de esta isla, lo que quiero decir es que sus ordenadores tienen que estar conectados con los del Gobierno central por seguridad._

 _Así es como accedí al ordenador de mi casa. No puedo hackear con un programa normal de comunicaciones, así que me he bajado mis herramientas especiales, como el programa para hacer saltar los códigos y contraseñas._

 _Me llevo un poco de tiempo pero conseguí entrar a su sistema, he estado curioseando todo lo que he podido. Me bajé completamente toda la información del ordenador del colegio. Voy a alterar la información, devolverla al sistema y desactivar los collares._

 _Aquí es donde entras tú, Armin, con su sistema destruido y sus soldados heridos podemos tomar uno de los barcos que están en la costa y escapar por mar, ya estamos armados, después de todo._

 _Calculo que me llevará un día y medio terminar todo._

 _Tendremos una posibilidad._

Alexy abrió mucho los ojos y Armin vibraba en su asiento, presa de la emoción, todo aquello era muy similar a un videojuego de realidad virtual, claro, si perdían realmente morirían, pero en ese momento parecía algo imposible.

— Entonces somos un equipo— Alexy le tendió la mano, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Nathaniel la tomo gustoso. Estaba agradecido de haberse encontrado con ellos, gente de la que podía fiarse, con Armin creando un plan de ataque y Alexy haciendo la parte de relaciones públicas para evitar que la violencia siguiera esparciéndose, ya tenían todos los flancos cubiertos.

De repente el rostro de Alexy se ilumino, cogió su libreta y garabateo rápidamente.

 _Cuando mamá dijo que tú y papá debían buscarse un pasatiempo diferente a los videojuegos estoy seguro de que no se refería a ESTO._

Armin rio y Nathaniel sintió los parpados un poco más pesados, quizá se estaba relajando un poco demasiado.

— Ahora que estamos juntos podemos turnarnos para vigilar mientras los otros descansan, estoy seguro de que ninguno ha dormido bien, uno de ustedes puede ir primero.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, después de Nathaniel, el que tenía las peores ojeras era Alexy, quizá porque él tampoco había pegado ojo mientras recorría la isla durante la noche. Armin se las había arreglado para cabecear un par de horas atrás.

— Entonces, si no les importa iré primero.

— No te preocupes hermano, nosotros vigilaremos el fuerte— Alexy rodó los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra el suelo, en ese momento hasta el frio piso de madera le sentaba bien.

— Te despertaremos en cuarenta minutos, hay que estar listos a las doce por si tenemos que movernos.

O eso dijeron.

Quince minutos después, Armin, apoyado en el regazo de su hermano, yacía profundamente dormido.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar preguntarse si era muy confiado o simplemente no le importaba, y es que había caído rendido frente a un hombre con una recortada cuando él tenía un tenedor, así, sin más.

Y bueno, no es como si Nathaniel no entendiera.

Él mismo sentía como sus parpados caían pesados, como su cabeza a veces se rendía a un lado sin su permiso, sabía como su respiración era cada vez más acompasada. Trato de concentrarse en el monitor de su ordenador pero no tenía mucho que hacer ahí, solo esperar a que los datos necesarios se descargaran.

»11:10 « ¿Estaría muy mal descansar sus ojos solo un momento?

#

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Quizá diez, quince minutos?

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, la misma sensación que se tiene al despertar después de una pesadilla, pero él no había soñado nada ¿o sí?

Se sentía descolocado. Miró a su alrededor, seguía en la estación de bomberos, Armin y Alexy reposaban pacíficamente solo a unos pasos, ajenos a su agitación.

Alzó la mirada, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Castiel.

Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y anudado la chamarra de cuero en la cintura, dejándolo solo con una camisa de tirantes a pesar del clima húmedo de la isla. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que entró en la habitación por accidente, que estaba a punto de irse.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

Nathaniel llevo una mano a la culata de su recortada, lentamente, Castiel, por su lado, cogió el mango de su daga, ambos tensos y alerta.

El estruendo que siguió fue suficiente para sacar a los gemelos de su ensoñación.

El reloj marcaba las 3:25

 **Etapa intermedia: Día 1**

 **Quedan 18 estudiantes**


	4. Viktor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación Koushun Takami, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, violencia, muerte de personajes. Escenas nada bonitas, vaya. Por favor leer con precaución.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Viktor**

 _Love, I have wounds_ _  
_ _Only you can mend,_ _  
_ _You can mend._

 _And I wanna fight_ _  
_ _But I can't contend._

 _I guess that's love_ _  
_ _I can't pretend,_ _I can't pretend._

 _Can't pretend- Tom Odell_

"Tu camiseta me suena," Sucrette se acuclilló junto a Castiel, quien estaba sentado en el concreto de la azotea con la espalda recargada en la pared. Al final, después de insistirle mucho, la había dejado entrar.

No es que fuese un sacrificio. Después de todo la chica no era insoportable—o quizá sí, pero de manera agradable—.

"¿Sí, a que? ¿El trasero de tu último poni?"

"Ya, es una marca de ropa ¿no?" ladeo la cabeza, aparentemente divertida ante la clara indignación de Castiel, "O a lo mejor es una banda… ¿Winged skull?" añadió quedito, como tanteando el terreno.

Castiel abrió mucho los ojos. No resultaba fácil conseguir música rock en la República—básicamente todo lo extranjero estaba prohibido, en especial si era americano, por ejemplo, sus _converse_ , esas que antes habían sido moda, ahora era dificilísimas de encontrar— por eso, para escucharla, uno tenía que tener ganas y saber donde se ponían los mercados de pulgas, esos que traficaban material prohibido. No podían ejecutarte por escucharla pero si mandarte a una prisión especial para jóvenes, donde te _re-educaban._ Estaba seguro de que, en la escuela entera, solo él y Lysandro se atrevían a escucharla.

"No me mires así, he vivido en sitios más grandes que este ¿sabes? En la ciudad casi todos escuchan rock,"

Castiel soltó una carcajada, "¿Acaso eres una rebelde?"

"Ajá, y dime ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Dylan? ¿Lennon? ¿Lou Reed?"

Sucrette supo que era amor casi desde el primer momento, lo supo a pesar de nunca haber experimentado nada parecido. Le quería.

Castiel tardo un poco más en darse cuenta.

Quizá demasiado.

* * *

 **Etapa intermedia: Día 1**

 **7:00 hrs**

"Dime, Iris, ¿Qué harás si llegamos a quedar solo las dos?"

La expresión de la chica se rompió, como si Melody acabara de pegarle un puñetazo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, si una de ellas se desmoronaba el resto no tardaría en seguirle el paso.

"Yo no creo que eso llegue a pasar," soltó una risita, quería hacer pasar el escenario como imposible, tratando de camuflar el miedo que sentía, a no ser lo suficientemente buena para ganar, _a serlo_.

"Sí pero… si se diera el caso ¿Qué harías?"

En realidad, Iris todavía se sentía embotada, como en un sueño. Y es que todo parecía irreal, el amanecer que ambas contemplaban sentadas en el faro de la isla era precioso, un cielo rosado que parecía derretirse en toques naranjas, le dieron ganas de pintarlo, pero luego, al ver la ballesta que parecía haberse convertido en una extensión del brazo de Melody y sus propias manos sosteniendo una Uzi de 9mm—según el manual—le pareció que aquel escenario era más apropiado para algún fan de Dalí, a ella nunca le había ido el surrealismo.

Doblo y estiró los dedos de su mano derecha, observándolos con atención. No, no conseguía asimilar que aquella fuera su mano. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para llorar la muerte de Priya, porque no lo creía.

Inspiro.

¿Enserio tenía que meditar si mataría a su mejor amiga?

"Bueno…" comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, consciente de la impaciencia de su acompañante, "Me gustaría vivir, creo mi madre y mi hermano aún me necesitan, así que no seré un objetivo fácil, aunque se trate de ti," Le dedicó una sonrisa grande, de esas que casi parecían reales, "Tú también tienes a alguien importante esperándote en casa ¿no? Ambas debemos esforzarnos,"

Melody asintió, tenía el ceño increíblemente fruncido, quizá con la esperanza de disfrazar sus ganas de llorar con inconformidad, la manicura que cuidaba con tanto mimo, todo para no acabar avergonzándose al entregarle papeles a Nathaniel, estaba destrozada de lo mucho que se había estado mordiendo las uñas, se odiaba, y a sus padres, y a Nathaniel también.

"Pero hasta que llegue ese momento quedémonos juntas ¿sí?" Iris tomo su mano, solo ahí se dio cuenta que había estado temblando.

Le dio un apretón como respuesta, o para hacerle saber que aún no había perdido la cabeza. Ella misma no lo sabía.

Se sentía traicionada, había seguido las reglas al pie de la letra toda su vida y para lo que le había servido. Para nada. Por eso había tomado una decisión: a partir de ese momento haría lo que quisiera, por ejemplo, era su turno de hacer guardia, en teoría tendría que estar sentada al otro lado del balcón porque tener todos los flancos cubiertos era importante, según Kim pero no le daba la gana, prefería quedarse ahí, con Iris, viendo un estúpido amanecer.

Agarro con más firmeza la mano de la otra chica y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ahí la brisa se sentía muy bien, estar en la playa, justo frente al mar tenía mucho que ver, alrededor del faro no había nada, ni maleza o casuchas, solo el mar y una gran extensión de arena. La hacía sentir limpia.

Al menos estaba mejor que Violeta. A la pobre la habían encontrado al último, en shock y con una temblorina incontrolable, a Melody se lo ocurrió que pudo llegar a verla dispararle a Jade y el corazón salió de su lugar como en caída libre, pero no parecía ser el caso, cuando Kim consiguió hacerla hablar solo soltó una frase: »No dejen entrar a los chicos. Los chicos son peligrosos. «

Bueno, no importaba.

"Maldición," soltó. Iris la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no recordaba la última vez que la había escuchado maldecir.

"Estaremos bien," Iris sabía que aquello era una mentira, pero sonaba bien, bonita y adecuada, además iba acompañada de una sonrisa que era más o menos honesta, lo compensaba.

Melody no le creyó, pero se lo agradeció.

#

 **9:00 hrs**

Rosalya descansó sobre sus rodillas y trato de recuperarse de la carrera. Apenas había conseguido salir del J-2 a tiempo, pero había sido su culpa, en ese sector se concentraba la mayoría de la zona residencial, un montón de casitas miserables que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento, era casi imposible colocar cámaras en ellas y el objetivo del Programa era observarlos lo mejor posible, lo normal era sacarlos al aire libre.

Ahora, sin cuatro paredes se sentía más bien desprotegida. Además odiaba correr.

La verdad es que no tenía nada muy claro además del hecho de que no estaba en eso, no iba a jugar.

Doblo una esquina y se pegó a la pared de un negocio, cuidando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Tampoco iba a dejarse morir.

Se detuvo en seco. Una figura sobresalía más allá, medio escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura. Al comprobar quien era, se acercó lentamente, con cautela.

"Sucrette," la llamo. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la pierna izquierda extendida, un profundo arañazo cruzaba su pantorrilla.

En cuanto la escucho soltó la botella de agua oxigenada con la que había estado lavando la herida y le apunto con su arma, una Ingram MAC-10.

Lentamente dejo caer su mochila al suelo y se acuclilló, tomando su distancia.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso, ya sabes que eres muy mala con las vendas," Aparentemente Sucrette había robado de una farmacia, no había otra forma de poner las manos en medicinas.

Saltaba a la vista que la habían atacado, tenía la cara hinchada y una blusa diferente a la que usaba al llegar, gracias a las mangas arremangadas se podían apreciar los arañazos de sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que quizá Castiel le había hecho daño, se retractó de inmediato, tenía pintas un poco extrañas pero era un buen chico, en realidad, toda la clase lo era, unos más molestos que otros, pero hasta ahí.

Tampoco podía preguntarle. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos sobresalía una navaja, y a menos que la hubiese traído con ella, significaba que le había sacado su arma a alguien a la fuerza.

Y a las chicas no se les preguntaba ni por su peso, ni si se habían cargado a alguien.

Rosalya tomo la pierna de la chica entre sus manos. No le tenía miedo. Por mucho que le estuviera apuntando con un arma, la conocía, sabía que le estaba constando un trabajo enorme el simple hecho de amenazarla, podía verlo en su respiración acelerada y en el temblor de sus manos. Terminó de desinfectarle la herida y colocarle la venda. Un silencio que aplastaba las envolvió.

"Supongo que lo que le dijiste a Castiel también se aplica a mi ¿verdad?"

La chica simplemente asintió. Antes de marcharse, Rosalya tomo su mano libre entre las suyas, dándole un leve apretón.

"No importa que, eres mi mejor amiga," Sucrette bien pudo echarse a llorar pero se contuvo y una vez más, solo asintió.

Al ver la espalda de su amiga alejándose sintió un pánico terrible ¿Y si se moría en las próximas horas? ¿Y si tenía que matarla? ¿Se atrevería? Es más, ¿sería capaz de soportar perderla? No sabía. Había decidido jugar pero lo cierto es que siempre era más fácil decir que hacer.

"Rosa, no te acerques a Viktor, cuídate de él,"

Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Rosa se giró a mirarla, dándole su mejor cara.

"Sé que te dije que prefería desnucarme antes que usar tus feas zapatillas pero por ellas sigo viva, gracias por dejármelas"

Sucrette intentó regalarle una sonrisa. Falló. De cierta forma había olvidado como hacerlo.

* * *

"Te ves como alguien con el corazón roto," Sucrette lo miraba desde abajo, con la mejilla recargada en una mano y un cigarro a medias en la otra, como si comentara el clima.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua y exhalo una bocanada de humo. Ambos se habían ocultado en la azotea para fumar y ahora el chico estaba pensando que habría sido mejor pudrirse en clase en lugar de estar ahí siendo analizado por ella.

"Tú te ves como alguien increíblemente estúpido," masculló con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

"Di en el blanco ¿eh?... En realidad soy muy lista o debería decir perceptiva ¿quizá?"

Miró hacia abajo y la vio ahí, acuclillada y abrazándose a sí misma para conservar el calor, de vez en cuando le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y se frotaba las manos, _como un niño,_ pensó Castiel.

Lo cierto es que se sentía como si llevasen una vida juntos, como si hubiese crecido en el mismo sitio que él, Iris, el idiota del delegado y… Debrah. Y entonces cayó en cuenta, Sucrette había tenido una vida aparte, un instituto diferente, diferentes profesores, amigos, historias y a saber que más.

 _No la conocía._

Aun así la había llevado ahí, a su lugar especial.

¿Por qué? Para mostrárselo a Lysandro se había tomado más de tres meses, definitivamente, y era su mejor amigo.

"Oye ¿Cuál es tu pasta dental favorita?"

"¿Eh?" Castiel la miró extrañado, como si se hubiese perdido una parte de la conversación.

"Solo estaba pensando que no te conozco del todo y… quiero hacerlo,"

Y rio. Porque con ella era fácil, contestaba sus preguntas sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo arreglaba.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" dijo entre risas, "No sé, _Crest_ , supongo,"

"Ah, mi familia siempre compra Colgate,"

Apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y saco un par de guantes del bolsillo de su chamarra.

"¿Si tenías tanto frío porque no te los has puesto antes? Idiota,"

Sucrette rodó los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para contestar, poniéndose los guantes con cuidado, estaba orgullosa de haber comprado algo tan bonito a un precio tan bajo.

"Me gusta el frío," puso las manos frente a su cara, admirándolas, "Además es difícil fumar con guantes puestos… una vez casi me incendio la mano ¿sabes?"

Castiel solo una carcajada y ella hizo un puchero pero no se quejó, ya sabía que el chico se iba a burlar. _Por suerte el karma es rápido y efectivo_ , pensó ella, porque el pelirrojo no tardó en comenzar a toser y es que había tenido a bien a tener un ataque de risa cuando aún mantenía humo en su boca.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, pero no era incómodo, al contrario, parecía que ellos podían contarse cosas sin la necesidad de hablarse. Era reconfortante.

"¿Qué, te enamoraste de mí?" soltó la chica ante la mirada insistente de Castiel, con la mano pegada a la mejilla y una sonrisita más bien molesta, según el chico.

"Sueñas," terminó el cigarro y lo pisó, sin mirarla, "¿Y tú?"

"Ya lo sabes ¿no?"

Silencio.

"Sí,"

* * *

 **13:00**

 _La estaba buscando._

Viktor era un misterio.

Nunca se sabía lo que estaba pensando y no parecía tener ambiciones de ningún tipo, quizá porque ya lo tenía todo. Con esas palabras lo había dejado una de sus novias.

La pobre estúpida no se equivocaba—aunque más le habría valido quedarse callada—para Viktor la vida era una especie de limbo, sin grandes alegrías o tristezas, tampoco existía nada que le entusiasmara especialmente.

Él no tenía forma de saberlo, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Claro que se lo imaginaba cuando veía a sus compañeros llorar en la ceremonia de graduación o a su familia emocionarse ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro, con el tiempo aprendió a pretender, aparentemente a la gente le daba grima encontrarse con alguien diferente, y aunque no podía importarle menos el ser recluido, sí que le hacia las cosas difíciles.

Era un muchacho inteligente, no le fue difícil cambiar la opinión de las personas de «frío y distante» a «encantador» en cuestión de días.

Viktor era consciente de que era diferente. Alexitimia. Eso le había escuchado decir al médico de su familia en cierto momento. Entonces se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a llenar el vacío que sentía con conocimiento, no había ningún tema que no dominara, pero le hacía falta práctica.

Todavía recuerda el hormigueo que se recorrió sus manitas cuando la vio por primera vez. Estaba preciosa, lo primero que pensó es que la niña se vería muy bien en su aparador, junto al resto de cosas bonitas que coleccionaba.

Luego, cuando la conoció, se preguntó si la chica conseguiría conservar su belleza si le cortaba una coleta, una oreja, el brazo izquierdo o si la abría en canal.

¿Su interior—todos esos órganos y venas y sangre—sería igual de atrayente?

Se obsesiono. Y eso por si solo ya era nuevo.

Pero si iba a averiguarlo tenía que ser perfecto, después de todo solo tendría una oportunidad, por eso comenzó a practicar con la gata—la cual había adquirido por la misma razón por la que quería a Sucrette—.

Pero luego ella se marchó junto a todos sus planes.

Y su mente volvió a ser un agujero negro. La vida un ensimismamiento eterno.

Durante años paladeo la idea de suicidarse, solo para tener una experiencia, pero el hormigueo fantasma le detenía ¿y si se la encontraba otra vez?

Había tomado la decisión correcta. Ahora Sucrette esta allí, al alcance de su mano, solo tenía que encontrarla.

A lo lejos, detrás de la única tienda de la isla, encontró a un muchacho.

Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y lo echó a cara o cruz. A veces tenía problemas para distinguir lo que estaba bien y mal, por eso lo decidía de esa manera.

Cruz, lo mataba.

Tenía que probar su ametralladora, asegurar que había comprendido por completo el manual.

Se acercó a él, sin una pizca de miedo, de alguna forma tenía la absoluta seguridad de que no moriría.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de su presencia, al principio abrió mucho los ojos, _aterrado,_ después alzó las manos en un gesto que intentaba detenerlo.

"Tranquilo, yo no estoy jugando. Estoy desarmado ¿ves?"

Viktor no le respondió. Se limitó a apuntar y disparar.

El aire se llenó de un sonido agradable, similar al de una máquina de escribir, claro que el aspecto visual no tenía nada de encantador, al contrario, la primera víctima por un arma de fuego, el premio se le concedía al estudiante transferido número veinte, Viktor.

Dajan seguía de pie, no podía verlo gracias a su camiseta de basquetbolista, pero cuatro agujeros pequeños se abrían paso desde su pecho hasta su estómago, como si alguien le hubiese atravesado con sus dedos, extrañamente, en su espalda había dos agujeros grandes, del tamaño de bolas de ping pong. Le dio un último vistazo al cielo azul que se extendía sobre sus cabezas y pensó que aquel era un buen clima para jugar afuera.

«Espero que los muchachos se las arreglen sin mí en las preliminares… es una lástima, en fin»

Cayó hacia adelante y su cabeza rebotó contra el pedregoso camino.

Viktor lo observo por un rato, después se acercó al cadáver y palpo su espalda como si estuviera buscando algo. Quería saber como reaccionaba el cuerpo humano después de ser acribillado a balazos, también le parecía curioso el funcionamiento de una metralleta.

No culpabilidad, pena o tristeza, no nada. O quizá sí. Se tocó la sien con la mano derecha, ahí estaba, un cosquilleo similar a lo que buscaba, pero no era lo suficientemente potente.

Si quería sentir algo de verdad, tendría que encontrarla.

Con la punta de su zapato —de cuero, elegante—apartó la mano de Dajan lejos de la correa de su maleta, luego rebuscó en su interior, cogió todo lo que le pareció útil, entre ellas una Browning GP-35, una pistola clásica, de menor tamaño.

Así mejor, no quería matarla instantáneamente con la metralleta.

Con ella quería tomarse su tiempo.

#

 **15:24**

Castiel maldijo al universo, a sí mismo y al inmundo ser que tenía delante, ese que quería hacerse pasar como inteligente.

Ahora resultaba que podía morirse porque el imbécil del delegado había tenido a bien quedarse dormido. Y es que él había tenido cuidado, antes de atreverse a entrar al edificio se dedicó a lanzar piedras en todas las ventanas, lo lógico era esperar que, de haber alguien dentro, el ruido haría que dieran a notar su presencia, aun involuntariamente.

Cuando entro en la habitación incluso se llevó un susto, creyó que estaban muertos, pero luego Armin giro sobre su costado y murmuro alguna tontería sobre pokemon.

«Solo son un montón de estúpidos…» Decidió largarse de inmediato, lo habría conseguido si Nathaniel no hubiese elegido ese momento para despertarse.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Nathaniel tenía la ventaja, si lo dejaba apuntarle con esa arma no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Y si Castiel estaba seguro de algo, era que no iba a echar todo a perder por culpa del pesado del delegado.

Antes prefería saltar de un risco.

En cuanto Nathaniel alzó la culata de su recortada, Castiel decidió que no tenía tiempo para pensar, debía actuar.

Desenvaino su daga. Ninguno hablo.

Con un rugido Castiel se le fue encima a Nathaniel, dejo caer la daga con todas sus fuerzas, dándole al vacío. El delegado lanzó lejos la recortada, tomo a Castiel de los antebrazos y se impulsó hacia adelante, impactando contra la cara del otro. La nariz de Castiel comenzó a sangrar, Nathaniel notó un zumbido en su oído izquierdo y el ardor de su frente.

Se sentía estúpido ¿Cómo se había permitido ser tan débil? Y aun peor, _frente a él…_

Castiel dejo de lado la daga, con las manos impedidas le parecía inútil. Iba a tener que matarlo a golpes. Se libró del agarre del delegado y le soltó un puñetazo, dos, tres, los nudillos le ardían y de repente él ya no era el único con el rostro empapado en sangre.

El primero en despertar fue Alexy.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sin dedicarle un pensamiento, tacleó a Castiel, presionándolo contra el suelo. Fue difícil, el susto le había quitado la modorra por completo pero los centímetros demás de su compañero hacían una diferencia notable, necesitó de todo su peso para contener al chico, que insistía en retorcerse y maldecir. Por suerte Armin ya se había encargado de Nathaniel, con los brazos alrededor de su pecho evitaba—a duras penas—que se les echara encima otra vez.

De Castiel se lo esperaba pero nunca creyó ver aquel par de ojos furiosos y descolocados en el rostro de su confiable delegado.

"¡Estense quietos!" acercó su rostro al de su compañero y se obligó a parecer calmado, "Castiel, tenemos un plan ¡Tú y Sucrette pueden salir de aquí _juntos_! ¡Lysandro también!" luego giró y alzó la voz, "¡Nath, ya es suficiente!"

Castiel dejo de removerse. Si cualquier otro le hubiese regalado aquellas palabras, bien los habría mandado a paseo—no de forma muy amigable, cabe destacar—pero se trataba de Alexy, y es que recordó un detalle, tan pequeño como importante, Alexy, el estudiante número uno, después de la frase: « _En orden de sobrevivir, mataré. Primero mataré a…_ _»_ _«_ Alexy» El chico escribió su propio nombre. Y seguro que había sido el único, de lo contrario Louis no lo habría dejado correr.

Después de asegurarse que nadie le saltaría a la garganta al otro, los gemelos los liberaron. Armin pateó las armas lejos «Por el bien de las gargantas y miembros de esta habitación» masculló. Alexy los obligó a sentarse en esquinas opuestas de la habitación, _por precaución,_ como si tratase con un par de niños castigados.

Los humos se calmaron y aunque seguían enviándose miradas asesinas, ninguno intentó nada raro.

"¿Qué era eso que gritabas antes?" gruño, "Sucrette, Lysandro," especificó ante la obvia confusión de los gemelos.

"¡Ah!" el rostro de Alexy se ilumino, a pesar de todas las gargantas y miembros en peligro, él veía aquello como una oportunidad de integrar a alguien más a su grupo. Miró alrededor, cogió la libreta y se la ofreció a Castiel, brazos extendidos y sonrisa tan ancha como su quijada lo permitía.

Castiel la recibió a regañadientes, desconfiado, creía al delegado capaz de entregarle alguna mierda envenenada o algo por el estilo, pero su ceño se fue suavizando conforme leía el contenido.

Era una oportunidad. Sí, su plan parecía una tontería sacada de una película de acción barata, pero si tenían los medios…se fijó en el portátil de Nathaniel, había comenzado a pitar mientras éste tecleaba metódicamente un montón de letras y números sin sentido. Se lo pensó un poco. En realidad no tenía nada mejor, era confiar en ellos o despedirse de Lysandro y su propia vida.

 _Estoy dentro._ Escribió.

Los gemelos soltaron el aire, aliviados, la verdad es que se esperaban que para convencer a Castiel habría que invertir más tiempo y esfuerzo. Nathaniel se limitó a mantener la vista fija en el monitor, tratando de bloquear la presencia del otro.

"Ahora somos como los vengadores," exclamó Armin, luego torció la boca y explicó, "Ya saben, Alexy puede ser _Quicksilver_ y yo la Bruja escarlata, Nath es el Capitán América, porque es rubio, y como siempre se están tirando de los pelos, Castiel puede ser _Ironman,_ "

"¿Entonces Kentin es como _Hulk_?" A Alexy aquello le parecía bien, por la ingente cantidad de verde que el muchacho usaba se lo merecía.

Pero Armin sacudió la mano y miro a su hermano como si estuviese diciendo una tontería, " _Hulk_ es Sucrette, ya sabes como se pone si la haces enojar," se estremeció, pocas veces había visto a alguien tan apasionado como él en cuanto a videojuegos.

Casi se rieron. Casi.

Pero la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Castiel se borró en cuanto el peso del Programa cayó de vuelta sobre sus hombros. Sucrette seguía allá afuera, sola, o muerta. Las manos le temblaron. Él creía que estaba siendo egoísta, porque la sabía perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola pero el simple hecho de verla entera y viva ya le daba a él el incentivo necesario para llegar hasta el final.

La necesitaba.

Se limpió la sangre seca de la cara e hizo amago de levantarse. La nariz le dolía al contacto, a lo mejor el desgraciado de Nathaniel se la había roto.

"¿Dónde estarán los demás? Castiel ¿tú has visto a alguien?" este negó con la cabeza y Alexy miró hacia otro lado, decepcionado.

"Deberíamos apurarnos. Encontrarlos."

Entonces a Castiel se le ocurrió que Alexy esperaba demasiado, que estaba preocupado por la persona incorrecta. Y a él no le gustaba ser el aguafiestas del grupo pero si no lo bajaba de su nube entonces una bala en la cabeza haría el trabajo.

"Tú no creerás que todo el mundo va a seguirte ¿verdad?"

Alexy lo miro con media sonrisa y una expresión relajada, como si se esperara la pregunta, "Tenemos un buen plan, cuando se lo expliquemos a todos…" Castiel comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y Nathaniel suspiró con hastió, si él se lo había guardado ¿Por qué el otro imbécil no hacía lo mismo?

"Al Programa solo puedes sobrevivir desconfiando de todos. ¿Qué sabes tú de los demás? Quizá alguno tiene a un familiar muy enfermo en casa o un hermano menor del cual cuidar y consideran necesario volver o a lo mejor solo son egoístas y quieren ver a alguien una vez más, todo es válido. Lo único cierto es que si escapamos de aquí vamos a tener que salir del país y vivir como prófugos. Para muchos eso es lo mismo que morirse aquí,"

"Incluso yo podría estar pensando en matarlos. Puede que me quede con ustedes para protegerme y al final los mate ¿no crees? Es más ¿Por qué entre cuando estaban dormidos?"

Alexy pareció contrariado.

"Es verdad que pareces del tipo individualista pero si comenzamos con desconfianzas acabaremos mal. Tú estás con nosotros. Y en cuanto a los demás… creo que vale la pena intentarlo, después de todo hasta ahora ha funcionado,"

Castiel se rascó la cabeza y decidió dejarlo. Debía ser algo agradable tener tanta confianza en la humanidad.

"Pues perdona, nací con esta pinta, no puedo cambiarlo,"

Alexy se rio y le paso su daga, haciendo lo mismo con Nathaniel.

"Hay alguien a quien deberíamos evitar,"

La habitación entera dirigió su atención a Nathaniel.

"A veces, a los grupos con alta probabilidad de no jugar, mandan a alguien que… los estimule. Un voluntario. El único que cumple con las características es Viktor," desvió la mirada, incómodo, habría preferido guardárselo pero si los gemelos iban a ir por ahí hablando con todos… "También, lo mejor sería no tratar con Amber…al menos hasta que todo esté preparado,"

"Crees que ella…"

"Louis dijo algo, que si quería demostrar que era especial debía ganar el juego, eso pudo metérsele en la cabeza," de repente, como si siguiera una partitura musical que estaba cambiando a _allegro_ , Nathaniel comenzó a derramar las palabras con una rapidez increíble. Siempre se había sentido responsable ¿y si él había empujado a Amber al abismo? No solo termino de destruir su hogar, abandonándola, desde el mismo comienzo, si Nathaniel no hubiese estado ahí, quizá todo habría ido mejor, menos dañado, y enfermo, y gris, "Claro que me habría gustado detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna barbaridad pero… ya es tarde, la vi pasarle una nota a sus amigas, seguro quedaron de verse, sé que Charlotte es inteligente, probablemente no fue, pero Karla, Karla ya esta muerta, a Li quizá la tiene como escudo de balas, ya es tarde,"

Le miraron en silencio. Ni siquiera Castiel se atrevía a hacerlo menos, incluso, si no lo considerara más una putada que un favor, le habría tenido pena.

Armin se acercó a Nathaniel y le apretó el hombro, era una pena que la vida decidiera joderlos justo cuando comenzaban a llevarse bien, habrían llegado a ser buenos amigos, seguro.

Entonces, si no tenía el tiempo necesario, lo conseguiría. Fijo.

 _Comenzaré a construir la bomba._ Tomo su mapa y marco todos los lugares que planeaba visitar. La isla era pequeña y pobre, por lo que sus medios eran limitados, una tienda de artículos de pesca, de abarrotes, y lo más importante, un lugar en el mapa marcado como «Asociación Cooperativa de Agricultores» ahí esperaba conseguir una cosa esencial para que el plan funcionara: Nitrato de amonio. No podía arriesgarse a que declararan la zona como prohibida y perderlo.

 _Alexy y yo iremos a buscar lo necesario._

Castiel torció el gesto, no le gustaba la idea de escribir—su letra era más bien brusca y apresurada, nada que ver con la de Lysandro—pero no quería arriesgarse a decir algo que arruinara todo.

 _Voy con ustedes._ Antes que nada, aun debía encontrar a Sucrette.

 _No._ Alexy lo miro a los ojos. _Nath necesita poder concentrarse, no puede hacer eso si tiene los ojos pegados a la puerta. Quédate con él._

Ahora fue Nathaniel a quien le toco lucir un bonito e increíblemente fruncido ceño. Le parecía más probable que Castiel intentara arrancarle un brazo—o al revés—a que alguien entrara y lo matara.

 _Ella estará bien. La conoces mejor que nadie._ Alexy sabía. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que esos dos se esforzaban por ocultar sus sentimientos, él sabía hasta que punto se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Y era bastante.

Castiel examinó sus opciones. Lo cierto es que nunca fue alguien positivo y prefería estar ahí, viendo como las cosas salían bien, sin delegados o gemelos que echaran a perder su única oportunidad de escapar, a andar allá afuera sin tener idea de si seguían vivos.

A regañadientes y con un chasquido de lengua acepto.

 _Si la ven, no importa que, la traen aquí._

 _Nunca pensé en otra cosa._

Sucrette y Alexy eran amigos. Podía confiar en él ¿verdad?

Castiel se dedicó a marcar en sus mapa las zonas prohibidas que se habían perdido por ser estúpidos. También les paso la lista de muertos, solo uno, Dajan, claro que se ahorró el discursito de Louis, _«_ _¿Qué ha pasado con su impulso inicial, muchachos? Me esperaba más, en las horas que siguen esfuércense ¿vale? No les conviene decepcionarme_ »

Nathaniel tuvo ganas de vomitar ¿es que su cerebro se fundió? ¿Era imbécil? Si la estación de bomberos hubiese sido declarada prohibida… Estaba llevando a cabo un esfuerzo increíble—coexistir con Castiel, vamos—como para morirse de forma tan ridícula, por quedarse dormido.

 _Entonces nos vamos, con suerte volveremos con más personas. Intenten no matarse en las próximas horas._

Nathaniel les detuvo, sentía la necesidad de demostrar sentido común. _Si este lugar se vuelve inservible nos veremos en el ayuntamiento._

#

 **17:00**

"¿Por qué no escribiste mi nombre?"

Nathaniel mantenía la vista fija en el monitor de su computadora, como si no le importara pero lo cierto es que la pregunta le había estado rondando todo el día.

"No me dio la gana," contestó Castiel, a secas, estaba sentado en el borde del segundo piso, de espaldas al delegado, con los pies colgando.

"Yo escribí el tuyo,"

"¿Y? ¿Quieres una medalla?"

Nathaniel bufó pero algo en su interior se estremeció.

Recordó aquella vez que le pregunto a Sucrette como podía andar todo el tiempo con el insoportable de Castiel, que como lidiaba con su mala actitud. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a soltar una frase que todavía le hacía eco: «A veces es más fácil tratar con un ceño honesto que con sonrisas falsas ¿no crees?»

A lo mejor eso era Nathaniel. Un montón de sonrisas falsas y caras bonitas, todo lo que le garantizara el ser aceptado.

Todo para que su padre lo quisiera.

¿Y si ese al que odiaba resultaba ser mejor persona que él?

De mala gana empujo la recortada hacia Castiel, "Con un cuchillo no puedes hacer nada,"

Castiel lo miró de reojo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Seguro que Alexy lo había influenciado demasiado.

"Es una daga," Pero bueno, si quería una tregua no iba a ser él el que lo hiciera más difícil, incluso Castiel tenía una noción del tiempo y lugar, si se distraía se moría. Fin.

Una especie de traqueteo rompió el silencio. Una pelea a tiros.

"Oye, ¿Qué dirección tomaron esos dos?" Ambos se apresuraron a checar el mapa. Oeste. ¿De dónde venían los tiros? Era difícil de decir, pero tomando en cuenta la dirección en la que habían ido y la hora… ya deberían estar en la zona.

Castiel y Nathaniel se miraron a los ojos, reconociendo el miedo del otro. Los gemelos no llevaban pistolas, solo un par de tubos oxidados que habían encontrado por ahí, lo mejor era no involucrarse pero…

"Iré a revisar, quédate aquí," Castiel llevó la mano derecha a su daga, ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, "A ti te sirve más," hablo con un tono que casi parecía amable y le regreso la recortada a Nathaniel.

El delegado lo vio marcharse. Quedándose solo.

Otra vez.

#

 **17:10**

"¿Alexy?" soltó, sin aire, sin ganas. Su hermano no se movía.

Miro al frente. Ella les estaba apuntando otra vez.

* * *

"¿Te arrepientes?" Castiel casi se echó a reír ¿no era él el que debía hacer esa pregunta? Pero lo cierto es que no sabía.

¿Se arrepentía? Miró a la chica a su lado, descansaba sobre su costado, con el pecho desnudo y el pelo alborotado, enfrentándolo. La presión en su estómago y el temblor de sus manos le decían que no.

La quería. Era especial. Se sabía guapa y lo usaba, le gustaba esa confianza en sí misma con un toque de arrogancia, le gustaba que a pesar de todo también fuera humilde y amable con los demás. Ella no era blanco o negro, sino una gama completa de colores.

El problema era que él estaba roto y ella no.

A lo mejor no se caía a pedazos pero definitivamente había grietas imposibles de reparar, de esas que con el tiempo solo se hacían más grandes. Lo mejor que podía ofrecerle era acostarse con ella y sabía que no era suficiente.

"No sé," su respuesta fue casi una exhalación. Se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y su corazón se tambaleo un poco, se odio a si mismo y a ella, a ese brillo de inseguridad que se escondía en sus pupilas.

"Esta bien, entiendo," hizo amago de levantarse, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa triste, "Eres mi mejor amigo, no importa que, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Castiel pasó su pulgar por su mejilla, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía. Tenía unas ganas enfermizas de fumar, de acabarse una cajetilla entera.

"Sí,"

* * *

 **Notas:** Y aquí esta.

Si te ha gustado házmelo saber, eso siempre anima a un autor a seguir y a hacerlo con más ganas, también sé que estoy haciendo algo bien, o que necesito mejorar, en todo caso.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews y apoyo, son geniales.

Por cierto, el deber me llama y tengo que volver a la escuela por lo que puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar.


	5. Li y Charlotte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación Koushun Takami, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, violencia, muerte de personajes. Escenas nada bonitas, vaya. Por favor leer con precaución. También me veo con la necesidad de avisar que en el próximo capitulo comienzan las muertes "importantes"

 **Notas:** Y aquí esta. He seguido la recomendación de Diamante no Mai y cambie el formato de los diálogos, tengo que confesar que aparentemente no sé usar una computadora, hasta el capítulo pasado no tenía idea de donde sacaba todo el mundo sus guiones largos, años de tecnología desperdiciados en mi, lo siento, espero que la lectura sea más amena. Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a **shionlover** , **Harmyone** , **Desbun** , **RocketRiot48** , **demfreckles, Love You** y **Diamante no Mai** por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, de verdad, me hacen feliz y siempre disfruto leerlas, generalmente me sacan una risa, además ayudan al fic mejorar, cada una merece un Castiel que las quiera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Li y Charlotte**

 _And another one bites the dust_

 _And I know that I can survive_ _,_ _I'll walk through fire to save my life_

 _And I want it, I want my life so bad_ _,_ _I'm doing everything I can_

 _Then another one bites the dust_

 _It's hard to lose a chosen one_

 _Sia-Elastic heart_

 _[Siempre están las tres juntas, ¿sabes? Ámber, la rubia, también ha hablado de ti. En cualquier caso, las tres son idiotas.]_

 **17:00 hrs**

Karla estaba muerta.

Tiesa y sin vida, tirada en alguna casucha un par de kilómetros atrás. Li estaba segura que, de haber llegado un minuto antes, sería ella la que yacería en un lugar sin nombre sin nadie que la recordara.

Lo vio todo escondida detrás de una ventana, aun no decidía si lo que le aterraba más era la acción en si o la inquietante sospecha de que Amber _sabía_ que la estaba observando. Como sea, había llegado a una resolución: no acabaría igual que Karla. Nunca. Todo el mundo era un enemigo.

Se acurrucó contra un montón de paja. Estaba escondida en un granero, el lugar le parecía insoportable—olía mal, como a heces y a putrefacción—pero ahí al menos no podrían acribillarla como a Karla, conseguiría huir antes de que la mataran.

« ¿Morir? ¿Voy a morir? ¡¿Voy a morir?!» El pensamiento se repetía en su mente como un disco rayado, _morir, morir, morir_ , Li no quería morirse ¡si solo tenía quince años! Con movimientos acelerados que demostraban su angustia revolvió el interior de su mochila.

La paja y las hojas secas le picaban el rostro, lo odiaba, saco su espejito de mano e hizo una mueca de asco ante la desgracia que era su cara, lo cerro con furia y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarlo lejos. Nunca le gustó su aspecto, tenía los labios demasiado delgados—no como los de Amber, que eran carnosos aun sin labial—y sin maquillaje sus ojos se perdían entre una frente gigantesca y una nariz amorfa—le habría gustado tener la de Charlotte, que le daba un aspecto elegante—además la piel grasa y el delineador corrido le daban una pinta horrible, si pasaba un día más sin lavarse la cara seguro le saldrían espinillas, y aunque fuera a morirse no quería que le ocurriera aquello.

 _Morir._

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su tarea, tomo el pequeño lápiz labial que siempre cargaba y cogió valor para mirarse en el espejo otra vez.

Tenía problemas para ver su reflejo. Generalmente lo evitaba, la realidad era demasiado dura, con el flequillo y un maquillaje bien hecho aguantaba mirarse por unos segundos pero cuando cometía el error de hacerlo al despertar o después de bañarse, las ganas de llorar la sobrepasaban.

La cosa iba peor cuando se hacía fotos con sus amigas, siempre tenía especial cuidado de no verse directamente, no podía soportar el contraste entre ella y dos personas tan naturalmente guapas como Amber y Charlotte.

A veces las odiaba. A veces se odiaba.

Aplicó un poco de color en sus labios, aquello la calmaba, la gente podía decir que abusaba del maquillaje y burlarse—claro que sabía que era motivo de broma, porque cuando uno tiene complejos con su aspecto, también tiene un oído especialmente bueno para escuchar críticas—pero era lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta que le quedaba bien, la hacía sentir mejor.

Claro que en ese momento dolía un poco, sin darse cuenta, desde el inicio del juego se iba mordiendo el labio, con cada ruido su corazón se aceleraba y se mordía y lo cortaba, ahora estaba cubierto de heridas y costras. Pero a Li no le importaba, no estaba consciente de ello.

Esta vez su corazón se detuvo.

Pasos. _Un enemigo. Todos eran enemigos._

Abrazó su arma —una pequeña SIG-Sauer P230 9 mm automática—y escuchó atentamente, alguien rodeaba el exterior del granero, se notaba que iban lento y con precaución, para oídos inexpertos el ruido habría pasado desapercibido, pero Li sabía, sí que sabía.

Finalmente visualizó a la persona. Era Charlotte, la zorra de Charlotte.

Si no estaba muerta entonces iba con Amber. No se habían conformado con Karla y ahora la querían a ella.

«Van matarme, como no estoy a su altura aprovechan el Programa para deshacerse de mi»

Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Y es que la respuesta era obvia, si no quería morir tendría que matarlas. Alzó el brazo y disparó.

Li estaba comenzando a perder el juicio.

#

Disparos.

Ambos se congelaron, acuclillados detrás de un arbusto esperaron con el corazón en un puño. Después de un minuto Armin soltó una exhalación. No los atacaban, solo se trataba de una pelea a tiros entre alguien más.

Estaban a salvo, claro que Alexy no lo veía así. Se le veía en la cara, en la forma casi desesperada en la que trataba de descubrir la dirección de los disparos, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano, éste negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Alexy, no—lo sujetó suavemente del brazo, casi suplicándole que se detuviera—Lo que dijo Castiel, que no todo el mundo va a estar de nuestro lado, estoy de acuerdo con él. Esas personas ya están peleando.

El chico apretó los labios. No había nada más peligroso que involucrarse, era verdad. Pero ¿Y si un inocente estaba a punto de ser asesinado? Es más, era probable que ninguna de las dos partes quisiera pelear, simplemente se encontraron por casualidad y estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hablar.

Quedarse quieto era lo mismo que dejar a sus amigos morir.

—Iré a echar un vistazo, adelántate—dejo en el suelo el galón de gasolina que cargaba y se internó en el bosque.

Armin lo miró por unos segundos con una mezcla de enojo y horror mudo, miró el cielo y le siguió.

Como si dejar a su hermano caminar solo dentro del infierno fuera siquiera una opción.

#

 **17:06 hrs**

— ¿Qué no esas dos eran amigas?

Parecía que estaban viendo una parodia de una película de acción. Charlotte, pegada a la pared de un cobertizo apuntaba con su arma hacia un punto en el granero, manejaba bien su pistola, esperaba a tener una oportunidad y disparaba una o dos veces, racionando sus balas. Li era otra cosa, parecía un niño jugando con una pistola de agua, asomaba la cabeza y su brazo salía volando con la fuerza de los disparos, al igual que sus casquillos, las balas salían sin ton ni son, parecía que ni siquiera se molestaba en apuntar.

Tenían que detenerlas. Alexy trago duro, claro que tenía miedo pero no llegó tan lejos solo para echarse atrás.

Salió de su escondite lentamente, indicándole a Armin que se quedara en su lugar, cogió una profunda bocanada de aire y gritó.

— ¡Alto!—alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, últimamente hacer de prisionero le estaba funcionando bien.

Charlotte y Li se quedaron heladas y las dos se volvieron hacia Alexy.

— ¡Déjenlo ya! Estoy con Nathaniel, tenemos un plan para salir de aquí, podemos escapar ¡confíen en mí!

Por un momento creyó que funcionaría. Li asomo la cabeza lentamente y lo miró embelesada.

— ¿Escapar?—tartamudeó.

—Sí. Este no es el único camino, vamos, pelear ni siquiera es un camino, podemos salir juntos de aquí, como un grupo. Por favor paren, yo digo que no es "comer o ser comido" y no estoy solo.

— ¿Y se supone que solo debemos creerte?—exclamó Charlotte, reacia a siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Bueno, yo no soy el que está armado, así que sí. Piénsenlo, si de todas formas vamos a morir ¿no vale la pena por lo menos darle una oportunidad al plan?

« _Morir_ »

Le miraron atónitas por lo que a Alexy le pareció una eternidad, finalmente Charlotte bajo su arma y se acercó dubitativa hacia él.

—Esto es una locura, tú estás demente, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Últimamente me lo dicen mucho—respondió con una sonrisa—Ahora solo falta Amber, con ustedes de nuestro lado será más fácil convencerla.

« _Amber_ »

Casi la engañan. Amber, claro que estaban con Amber, Charlotte y Alexy y Nathaniel, todos estaban ahí por ella, para matarla. Casi la engañan. Por suerte Li sabía cuando la gente quería hacerle daño y esta vez era capaz de hacer algo.

Solo tenía que matarlos. A todos, a cada uno de ellos.

—Antes de salir de aquí tienes que ganar. Jugar para ganar—Li apretó el gatillo de una pistola que nunca se molestó en bajar. Una, dos, tres veces más— ¡Jugar para ganar, jugar para ganar!

Para Alexy aquello fue como ver una película con subtítulos, ya saben, esas escenas en las que los personajes están viendo la televisión, tratas de concentrarte, de captar su conversación y el ruido de fondo porque sabes que ambos son importantes, al final acabas perdiéndote de todo. Pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que una bala perdida le atravesó el hombro a Charlotte, la pistola que sujetaba volando por los aires, vio como las lágrimas provocadas por el dolor le empaparon la cara y la mirada de odio que le dedicó antes de salir corriendo.

Fue consciente de Armin gritando su nombre y la sonrisa perdida de Li, esa que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Incluso estaba seguro de haber visto con total claridad la bala que se dirigía directo a su cabeza, esa que le habría dejado un hueco entre los ojos de no ser por la fuerza descomunal que lo lanzó al suelo.

Pudo ver todo sin entender nada. Un dolor agudo invadió la parte de atrás de su cabeza y por unos segundos todo fue negro, el ruido distorsionado.

« ¿Alexy?» Ese era Armin preocupado por su vida cuando la suya también estaba en riesgo. Una oleada de culpabilidad lo sobrecogió, si algo llegaba a pasarle a su hermano nunca iba a perdonárselo.

« ¡Baja la cabeza!» Castiel ¿Qué hacia Castiel ahí? Ah, él lo empujo, le salvo la vida.

Castiel miró al despojo de ser humano que tenía enfrente, a eso ya no se le podía llamar persona. Li había perdido el juicio por completo y ahora se dedicaba a dispararles sin descanso, tenían suerte de que tuviera una puntería de mierda pero no había nada que les sirviera como escudo y los otros dos no eran de mucha ayuda, Armin sostenía a su hermano por los hombros, aparentemente horrorizado ante la sangre que resbalaba por su sien, Alexy se golpeó la cabeza al caer. Correr no era una opción.

Y Castiel tenía que pensar. No podía esperar a que se le acabaran las balas, bien podía matarlos a los tres en ese lapso, de hecho, parecía que lo haría.

Li dejo hacer movimientos erráticos con su brazo, si segundos atrás apuntaba a cualquier dirección, ahora mantenía su arma quieta en solo una, la suya. Y la mente de Castiel ya no pudo trabajar, contó los segundos antes de que Li apretara el gatillo.

Uno. Le habría gustado tocar en un escenario con Lysandro una vez más.

Dos. En realidad, quería a sus padres y sabía que si su madre era una pesada era porque ellos lo querían a él.

Tres. Sucrette.

Sucrette.

Un único estallido certero resonó en la isla. Li cayó sobre sus rodillas, la cara que la ahogaba en tantos _demasiados_ y _porqués_ , hecha pedazos.

Nathaniel, parado en dirección contraria, temblaba de pies a cabeza, la escopeta bien sujeta en su mano derecha humeaba, normal, acababa de ser disparada.

—Dios mío…dios mío, yo, yo he matado a alguien.

Castiel se levantó lentamente, tratando de mirar al delegado con una expresión neutra.

—Ella—señalo, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra—ya estaba muerta incluso antes de que llegaras, esa ya no era Li.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, si fuera a elegir un momento para perder la cabeza, sería ese. Alexy por fin había recuperado la conciencia y miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, no había sido Nathaniel, para nada, el asesino de Li era Alexy, todo fue su culpa, si tan solo hubiese tenido más cuidado o escuchado a sus compañeros, a su hermano, maldición, de haber sido un poco más consciente de su situación, quizá esa niña seguiría con vida.

—Mate a alguien—repitió Nathaniel, parecía que se echaría a correr de un momento a otro, que podría lanzarse de un risco. Castiel perdió la paciencia y chasqueó la lengua, luego empujo al delegado contra la pared, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Salvaste tres vidas!—gritó—Le quitaste la vida a alguien y salvaste otras tres ¡¿Lo captas?!

Espero a que los ojos de Nathaniel recuperaran algún brillo de lucidez, después de un rato el chico asintió, y aunque las manos todavía le temblaban y le miraba con ojos atónitos, parecía seguro soltarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos, no sabemos a quien atrajo todo ese ruido. Deprisa.

Cogió la pistola que Charlotte dejo tirada y camino hacia el cuerpo de Li, primero le sacó el arma de las manos, después miro a su alrededor, buscando, al final tuvo que conformarse con un trapo sucio que encontró por ahí, como no podía cerrarle los ojos a la chica, lo mejor que podía ofrecerle era cubrirle la cara.

—Andando—le tendió a Armin una de las pistolas, quien la acepto con una mueca resignada.

— ¿Esto es suyo?—Armin asintió mientras ayudaba a su hermano a incorporarse y cogió su maleta, al menos habían conseguido casi todo lo que necesitaban para la bomba. Castiel cargó el galón de gasolina que quedaba y apresuró a los demás.

Quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Castiel—la voz de Alexy era bajita, laxa—Tienes que ir a buscar a Sucrette, creí que teníamos tiempo pero… parece no ser el caso.

Castiel lo miró de reojo, parecía que le habían drenado todo el color de la cara, de su persona.

—Sí—le dio un empujón a Nathaniel, evitando que éste se hundiera otra vez—pienso irme al anochecer.

#

 **18:30 hrs**

Sucrette miró la lista de nombres de su clase, pronto serían reducidos a la mitad.

Y ella ya había hecho su contribución.

La casa en la que se había encerrado estaba en la montaña por lo que tenía acceso a una vista maravillosa del mar, más allá, casi invisible, las luces de la isla vecina comenzaban a brillar, cada una representaba una casa, una persona. Era una cosa extraña, dos noches atrás ella también estaba en su sala de estar sin nada especialmente importante en que pensar, solo disfrutaba de una cena caliente y de la compañía de su familia.

Ahora ya no conseguía recordar como se sentía en ese momento, la sensación de normalidad.

Jugó con la navaja en sus manos, la giraba, la doblaba y desdoblaba, acostumbrándose a ella. Estaba en la sala de estar, sentada en el suelo junto al ventanal, esa era probablemente una de las casas mejores construidas de la isla, se veía que la habían abandonado con prisas, dejando prácticamente todas sus pertenencias, normal, generalmente desalojaban el sitio del Programa el mismo día que ponían a los alumnos ahí, para no revelar la sede.

En la mesita del centro descansaba una fotografía familiar, tres integrantes, se veían felices, aun así no pudo evitar sentir que estaba observando a fantasmas, que ellos, de alguna forma, seguían ahí. Lo curioso era que ella bien podría ser el fantasma, una intrusa en su hogar.

Se preguntó que se sentiría formar una familia, crecer.

Muchos decían que el amor correspondido era casi un milagro, pero para ella el verdadero fenómeno residía en encontrarse en el momento y lugar adecuado, quererse y tener permitida tal acción.

Sucrette no tuvo esa suerte, ella estaba enamorada de Castiel y por mucho que el otro nunca dijera una palabra, sabía que él la quería a ella, y aun así las cosas no funcionaban, aunque no parecía existir algún motivo particular, simplemente no encajaban.

Castiel, por la razón que fuera, no quería aceptarla y Sucrette no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para alejarse de él, por eso, después de pasar la noche juntos, ella le contó una verdad que involucraba muchas mentiras. Le hizo saber que se quedaría a su lado, que no presionaría para dar un paso más allá.

Y busco la forma de que todo siguiera como antes, aunque ya nada era igual.

Suspiró y miró el cielo. Ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso. En su lugar, quizá era mejor ir a buscar a Viktor, acabar con eso, sorprenderlo antes de que la sorprendiera.

Se estaba cansando de correr en círculos.

#

 **19:40 hrs**

Charlotte sabe que si todo el rollo del cielo y el infierno es cierto, entonces ella ya tiene un lugar reservado en el segundo.

Y no podría importarle menos.

Entro a la cocineta de la primera casa que encontró y giró la llave del fregadero, nada, no era una sorpresa, claro que les cortarían todo suministro de cualquier cosa que alargara sus vidas, pero no podía evitar sentirse desesperada por agua.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. La garganta le quemaba, estaba febril y débil, necesitaba agua y un arma pero antes debía calmarse y pensar, como siguiera haciendo el imbécil acabaría mal.

Como Karla, la habían matado no muy lejos de allí.

Supo el plan de Amber desde el momento en el que recibió la nota, no habían sido amigas por diez años seguidos para nada, la conocía. Tampoco creía que la chica estuviese mal, consciente o inconscientemente, todos hacían lo que podían para mantenerse vivos.

Y poniéndose en plan filosófico, ella no veía porque su vida valía menos que la de los demás, porque tenía que sacrificarse para que otro viviera en su lugar.

Charlotte también se había esforzado los últimos quince años en eso que la gente llamaba vida, a diferencia de otros, no solo se dedicó a disfrutar de una simple y bonita historia adolescente, ella de hecho actuó en orden de alcanzar sus metas, en pos del futuro, porque quería ser alguien importante.

Y no iba a darse por vencida en ello solo porque la habían enviado al Programa.

Aquí era donde los que se aferraban estúpidamente a la moral, esos que siempre querían demostrarle al mundo que eran excelentísimas personas—gente como Sucrette, vaya—le decían a gritos irrazonables que todo el mundo tenía el mismo derecho de cumplir sus sueños, de vivir, que ella no era más importante que los demás.

Ya, pues sí, ese era exactamente su punto, Louis no se había equivocado al decir que el Programa era igual a la vida real, todos nacen diferentes, algunos con privilegios, ya sea un buen estatus social o económico, ya sea ser guapo o tener algún talento, otros nacían sin nada, y aunque era verdad que todos tenían los mismos derechos, no todos tenían las mismas capacidades y medios para alcanzar sus metas, algunos debían subir riscos mientras otros tenían escaleras eléctricas.

Y eso era la vida, simplemente. Cada quien se rascaba con sus propias uñas.

Esos ignorantes exigían equidad cuando ya la tenían, confundiéndola con igualdad, que era lo que querían.

Pero la igualdad iba contra la naturaleza humana.

Lo sabrían si se hubiesen detenido a leer un diccionario.

Por eso Charlotte no tenía ningún problema con jugar. Pero si analizaba bien la situación solo podía llegar a una conclusión: había llegado al final de la línea.

Se tomó el pulso con la mano izquierda, tratando de concentrarse en su reloj de pulsera, 120, muy por encima de la media.

Li la había jodido.

Charlotte podría haberse echado a reír, ella, que creía saberlo todo, que estaba segura de que ganaría el juego, no con fuerza bruta pero con su ingenio, tuvo el desliz de olvidarse de la estúpida de Li. Los idiotas eran los más peligrosos en situaciones de cuidado, actuaban irracionalmente por lo que era imposible anticiparse a su comportamiento, debió darle un tiro en la cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero dudó, se dejó encandilar por las palabras de Alexy y ese descuido acabo costándole la vida.

Charlotte sabía que para tener éxito no solo debías ser increíblemente ambicioso—que lo era— también era importante conocer tus límites, y ese era el suyo, uno en el que no podía trabajar y acabar superándolo. Se estaba muriendo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la herida de bala estaba infectada, ya no solo era la sed y la fiebre, ahora también había mareos y si se concentraba podía notar un olorcillo desagradable, como a carne muerta.

Eso y el ruido de pasos, indicador de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, fueron suficientes para resignarse. Estaba bien, podía irse con la frente en alto, dio todo de sí misma, como siempre. Nunca se permitió ser mediocre.

—Te ves asquerosa.

Amber. Al menos era ella, alguien que tampoco permitía la mediocridad en su vida—porque hasta cuando las cosas le salían mal, le salían mal en grande—.

—No todos podemos mantener el estilo—y casi sonrió de medio lado porque había conseguido impregnar una aceptable ración de ironía en sus palabras y eso era un logro porque su respiración ya eran simples jadéos debido a la fiebre, o a lo mejor tenía miedo.

Amber se encogió de hombros y lanzó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, como reafirmado que a pesar de todo, seguía viéndose bien.

—Solo había dos personas que me preocupaban ¿sabes? Pero parece que Priya solo estaba fanfarroneando sobre sus habilidades y tú… tú estás prácticamente muerta— mientras hablaba sacó una pistola de su maleta y le apuntó con ella, como si aquello fuera el curso natural de las cosas.

Quizá lo era.

—Espera—con mucho esfuerzo, entre jadeos y una respiración entrecortada que no le parecía nada elegante, consiguió levantarse, muy erguida y muy digna—. El suelo no es mi lugar.

Charlotte miro a Amber a los ojos todo el tiempo—no porque se tratara de su mejor amiga iba a hacerle más fácil la tarea de clavarle una bala en la cabeza—por eso pudo apreciar cada gesto de la rubia, desde la sonrisa de medio lado que detonaba arrogancia, hasta el pequeño brillo en sus ojos, ese que de no ser suprimido, habría revelado tristeza y pena.

Pero aunque toda la situación fuese una putada, Amber se amaba a sí misma más que a nada, porque sabía que si ella no se daba esa importancia, nadie lo haría, no sus padres y no su hermano. Y Charlotte entendía.

Esa era su amistad, algo un poco más egoísta y por lo tanto más real, asquerosamente honesta.

Después de jalar el gatillo Amber no se movió, se tomó unos segundos para grabar la imagen de Charlotte, esa que no cerró los ojos ni se amedrentó ni si quiera ante su peor miedo: la nada.

#

 **21:00 hrs**

Louis, sentado en su escritorio, se rascaba la nuca mientras garabateaba sobre un montón de papeles.

—Cuanto trabajo…—masculló.

A su alrededor, instalados en unas cuantas mesas, un grupo de soldados mantenía la vista fija en un enorme monitor que mostraba cada rincón de la isla dividida en pequeñas secciones, cada uno tenía un sector que vigilar, luego estaban los encargados del radar de collares, unos registraban la hora de muerte de los estudiantes y otros escuchaban y grababan sus conversaciones.

Todo iba bien. Incluso podían darse el lujo de tomar varios descansos para café.

Su pie golpeteaba el suelo mecánicamente, _pum, pum, pum,_ una y otra vez, como un bucle. No iba a negarlo, las primeras veces fue entretenido, hasta interesante, pero después del quinto Programa que asistió todo fue en picada.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Parecía que a los niños de hoy en día los hacían con papel calca. Año tras año el mismo molde. Estaba el par de idiotas que creía en el amor incondicional, que podían sacrificarse por el llamado "amor de su vida", le seguían el grupo de mejores amigas, esas que eran las primeras en apuñalarse por la espalda y—ah, su favorito personal—los pobres diablos que creían que podían escapar.

Aún tenían esperanza, ciegos ante la fatalidad que ya les pisaba los pies.

Los viejos dioses están muertos. Sin embargo, Hades puede estar contento, porque lo único seguro para el ser humano además de la muerte, es el pecado, la corrupción. Y su nombre es el nombre de la morada de los muertos, y su nombre se traduce como pozo de suciedad.

Por fin, después de tanto, Hades le ha ganado en algo a sus hermanos, porque nunca será olvidado.

Esos niños ya habían sido corrompidos por sus propios deseos y no pasaría mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta, de que lo aceptaran o la lucha los consumiera.

El teléfono negro que descansaba en un extremo de su escritorio sonó, Louis soltó un suspiro de hastío, como si llevara siglos ahí sentado. Alzó el auricular distraídamente y contestó.

—Sí, aquí el cuartel general del Programa número setenta y cinco—recitó con voz monótona, luego irguió su espalda y sujetó el auricular con ambas manos— ¡Señor! Sí, habla usted con Louis, el supervisor ¿A que debo el honor de su llamada?

Escuchó atentamente lo que su interlocutor tenía que decir mientras asentía animosamente, luego soltó una carcajada y hablo.

— ¿Así que su esposa lo ha obligado a llamar? Por supuesto, para ella debe ser un golpe duro porque no le es posible comprender los beneficios para nuestra nación, ya sabe como son las madres. Sí, sí, claro, permítame un momento—le hizo un gesto a un soldado y este le llevó un bonche de papeles—Los dos siguen vivos y saludables, puede decirle eso a su esposa. Ah, Nathaniel, déjeme ver, justo ahora está actuando junto a otros tres estudiantes, parece que están planeando escaparse. No, no se preocupe, claro que es imposible. Su hija, por otro lado, se está desempeñando de forma excelente, ya van dos que caen gracias a ella. Sí, usted puede ver el estado actual en la página web codificada del gobierno. ¿El almirante Giles? No, me temo que no se ha comunicado con nosotros para nada, tampoco ha registrado ninguna apuesta pero eso no es una sorpresa, él siempre se ha mantenido al margen en lo que respecta al Programa. Sí, es un aburrido, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Entonces usted ha apostado por el hijo del almirante? Que buena elección, sí, es el único que ha recibido entrenamiento militar, esta muy preparado. No, desgraciadamente no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Claro que lo mantendré informado. Muchas gracias, claro. Hasta luego.

Dejo el auricular en su sitio y miro un lugar específico de la gran pantalla, en uno de los recuadros de la esquina, un chico castaño sentado entre un montón de piedras mantenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, inmóvil, roto.

—Eh—llamó a un soldado— ¿No se ha movido en todo este tiempo?

—No señor, no desde que se instaló ahí.

—Humm—cogió un folder gordo de un cajón y se dedicó a ojearlo, quince años de vida resumidos en ese magnífico expediente, tenía de todo, desde especificaciones físicas hasta experiencias traumáticas, sonrió de medio lado cuando encontró algo interesante—No podemos dejarlo así. Un buen número de los altos rangos apostaron por él, se molestaran si no les ofrecemos un buen espectáculo.

Froto sus manos y una gran carcajada escapo de sus labios. Al parecer el pequeño Ken fue ahuyentado del colegio por una persona en especial.

¿Seguiría teniendo miedo a las chicas?

—Agrega el I-3 y el J-4 a las zonas prohibidas de las doce. Veamos si se queda quieto cuando se encuentre con la dulce hija del "secretario de las fuerzas armadas de la nación".

#

 **23:00 hrs**

— ¿Alguna petición especial?—Castiel, maleta al hombro y pistola en mano estaba listo para irse. Ya habían hablado y acordado que él y todos los que encontrara se reunirían con los gemelos y Nathaniel en el puerto norte dentro de doce horas, escaparían por mar.

Alexy y Armin lo despedían en la puerta, Nathaniel, al fondo de la habitación, fingía dormir. Armin miró a su hermano, a lo callado que estaba y sonrió de medio lado, sabía exactamente a quien estaba esperando.

—Kentin. Si lo ves dile que traiga su trasero aquí.

Castiel asintió.

—Entonces Amber y Kentin. No son mis favoritos, veré que hago.

Antes de irse cruzó miradas con Nathaniel, que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente recordándole que él no le había pedido que encontrara a su hermana. De alguna extraña forma ya no se odiaban con la misma intensidad, quizá porque ahora tenían un enemigo en común.

Quizá porque ya era demasiado cansado.

Los tres observaron a Castiel internarse en la obscuridad de la noche, siguieron su cabellera roja por unos minutos antes de que desapareciera en la nada.

#

Minutos después de la medianoche se escucharon tres disparos más.

Todos alcanzaron su objetivo.

 **Etapa intermedia: Fin del día 1**

 **Quedan 14 estudiantes**

* * *

¿Y ustedes por quien apostarían?


	6. Rosalya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación Koushun Takami, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** En resumen, escenas nada bonitas, por favor leer con precaución. Muerte de personajes principales, repito, esta vez con sentimiento, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES.

 **Notas:** Um, este capítulo fue ¿difícil? Pase por una especie de bloqueo, no conseguía que saliera como yo quería, así que me disculpo de antemano si esto es un poco (demasiado) horrible. Agregue a Laeti porque necesitaba a alguien, eso no cambia nada los capítulos anteriores, solo el número de estudiantes. Ah, la frase en llaves [] es directamente sacada de la novela, el poema que se menciona es de Martin Niemöller.

Gracias a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, de verdad alegran mi día.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Todo por Rosalya**

 _As we are floating in the blue, I am softly watching you_

 _Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you_

 _In the waves I've lost every trace of you_  
 _Where are you?_

 _Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you_  
 _Is there any chance you could see me too?_  
 _Cause I love you_

I love you (quintet version)-Woodkid

[Loving someone always requires you to not love others]

"Parece que muchos se rebelaron, Armand, Valeria, Felipe y Lucia, los padres de los alumnos nuevos ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ya sabes, los que son gemelos. Tengo entendido que a todos les dieron la pena muerte, bueno, viendo a sus hijos honestamente no me sorprende pero..."

— ¿Quieres decir que a todos les dispararon en cuanto hicieron una mala cara?—interrumpió.

"…" el otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, después se escuchó un carraspeo incómodo "¿A ti te ha cogido el teléfono Adélaida?"

Irene paseó la vista por la habitación, ausente, en realidad, a lo único que le prestaba atención era a la enorme pantalla plana que descansaba en el centro de su sala de estar, esa habitación que ahora le parecía tan grande y vacía, innecesaria.

No le interesaba en lo absoluto la conversación que mantenía por teléfono pero al menos la distraía del vacío que amenazaba con tragársela en cualquier momento.

— No he intentado contactarla… ¿Crees que haya conseguido sacar a Amber y Nathaniel de ahí?

"No creo que lo haya intentado, ya sabes, no puede ir contra su marido"

—Ya veo —soltó.

Para todos era lo mismo. Menos de veinticuatro horas atrás Irene tuvo que abrirle la puerta a cinco soldados, cinco hombres uniformados, con la cara en blanco, que le decían que su hija ya no regresaría a casa, incluso si lo hacía—esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado—ya no sería la misma.

Menos de veinticuatro horas atrás Irene tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y asentir, fingir que no veía cinco pares de manos descaradamente situadas en la culata de una pistola, por si acaso decidía armar un escándalo.

"Interrumpimos esta transmisión…"

Con manos sudorosas y un nudo en la garganta la mujer miró la gran pantalla, entrecerrando los ojos, como si de esa forma fuese a filtrar el horror. Era como mirar un noticiero, un hombre y una mujer, ambos enfundados en un traje, dientes blancos y una sonrisa descomunal, comentaban sobre la fuerza, el nivel de IQ, antecedentes, todo sobre las personas cuyas fotografías mostraban en pantalla, eran niños, a todos los había visto al menos una vez.

Era su niña.

" _El top tres en cuanto a hombres: el número trece es quien ha recibido el mayor número de apuestas, es el hijo de uno de los militares más respetados de…"_

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, un recuerdo, tan lejano como el tiempo al que pertenecía, no estaba segura de si se trataba de un poema o una canción, lo leyó en su adolescencia, a escondidas de sus padres, casi por accidente.

Lo olvidó rápidamente, sin embargo, un fragmento parecía haber encontrado un hueco en su subconsciente, esperando el momento adecuado para reaparecer.

Ese momento.

«Cuando encarcelaron a los socialdemócratas, guardé silencio, porque yo no era socialdemócrata»

"En cuanto a las mujeres, la que se ha llevado todo el apoyo popular es la estudiante número dos, Amber, también hija del Secretario…" «Cuando vinieron a por los judíos, no pronuncié palabra, porque yo no era judío»

"No ha pasado desapercibido que este es el primer año en el que participan miembros de familias tan distinguidas…Así es camaradas, a los ojos de nuestra quería República todos tenemos el mismo valor…"

Irene despegó los labios, encontrándose sin palabras. Así que era eso, de eso se trataba.

Era un mensaje. Los que realmente dirigían al país, esos que se mantenían ocultos tras el engaño de un "Gran Dictador", estaban recordándoles su lugar a los altos funcionarios, era un castigo por olvidar que solo tenían un poco más de suerte que los demás, por ser tan estúpidos y dejar que incluso el vulgo reconociera la corrupción en la que se basaba su riqueza.

El Programa era la penitencia que debían cargar por enfadar a las masas y hacerles las cosas un poco menos fáciles.

"Ahora la lista de los caídos en las últimas seis horas…"

Irene amaba a su hija, siempre, desde el primer momento, en realidad, entre un matrimonio por conveniencia y unos padres inexpresivos, puede que Charlotte fuese lo único real en su vida, la única luz que conocía y que ahora se desvanecía, como el resplandor de una luciérnaga con el amanecer.

Nunca le preocupo el Programa ¿por qué debería? Su familia estaba bien acomodada, en su lugar iban aquellos miserables que de cualquier manera ya estaban muriendo en las calles.

"Estudiante número seis: Charlotte."

La mujer enterró la cara entre sus manos, de donde no volvería a salir jamás. Al otro lado de la línea, un sollozo.

«Cuando finalmente vinieron a por mí, no había nadie más que pudiera protestar»

#

 **23:55 hrs**

Rosalya, escondida entre un montón de arbustos, miraba el cielo nocturno. Era extraño pero lo encontraba hermoso, en casa no se apreciaban tantas estrellas o luciérnagas, tanta luz, de hecho, si la situación no fuese tan horrible puede que incluso le hubiera tomado gusto a la naturaleza.

Pero su realidad era una que no podía ignorar, así como no tenía permitido dejar pasar el ruido de alguien acercándose a su posición, pasos constantes, seguros. Dejo el suelo en el que estaba recostada y se acuclilló junto a un árbol, dudando.

¿Escapaba? Pero ¿Y si se trataba de Lysandro? Al iniciar el Programa estaba tan asustada que salió corriendo sin pensar en nada más, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente, puede que Lysandro estuviese esperando por ella, que dejara ir la oportunidad de enfrentar aquello juntos.

Por otro lado, quizá solo estaba siendo ególatra, existía la posibilidad de que el chico prefiriera participar, salvar su vida, después de todo aquello tenía más sentido.

El ser humano era egoísta. Pero valía la pena apostar ¿no? Confiar en que Lysandro la había encontrado y en caso de que no se tratara de él, entonces quería confiar en sus compañeros.

Respiró hondo. Antes de que los pasos se acercaran más, salió lentamente de su escondite. Estaba dejando todo sobre la mesa, lo apostaba todo y—

— Ah ¿solo eras tú?— Perdió.

Una cabellera rubia acompañada de una sonrisa de medio lado surge entre los árboles.

— Amber—su nombre sale de sus labios como una exhalación, algo dentro de ella—lo mismo que la impulsó a correr nada más salir del colegio—le dice que la chica definitivamente no es un aliado, que debe largarse ahí.

Ya no es solo que ella no le agrade, es instinto.

— ¿Andabas por ahí sin tener tu arma a la mano?—Amber blande un cuchillo de cocina frente a su cara con una mano, la otra descansando en su cadera, casi parece que esta en los pasillos del instituto, riñendo con Sucrette. Rosalya frunce el ceño, hay algo que la incómoda, no consigue descifrar qué.

—No estoy jugando—suelta entre molesta, entre temblando.

—Sí, supongo que es lo mejor. De cualquier forma con esa mentalidad no ibas a durar demasiado.

Y la realidad la golpea, Amber hablaba de ella en pasado. Como si ya no estuviera.

No va a dejar que le salgan las cosas como quiere, se rehúsa. Lentamente saca un arma de su maleta, es un paralizador, de los que lanzan electrochoques.

— ¿Vas a pelear?—sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por un momento, sorprendidos, antes de volver a la irritante expresión anterior.

— ¿No creías que iba a morirme y ya, verdad?—ella tenía un cuchillo, por lo que necesitaba acercarse, con suerte lo suficiente como para permitirle darle una descarga en el corazón.

—En ese caso—de su bolsillo trasero saca una pistola y Rosalya siente como el mundo se le viene encima, las oportunidades se le acaban—No puedo dejar que me des con eso en la cara ¿verdad?

Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. No hay forma alguna en la que Rosalya pueda ganarle a una pistola. Hace lo único en lo que puede pensar, deja caer su maleta y echa a correr tan rápido como puede, tanto que sus pulmones y garganta arden, corre tanto que no siente como se le escapa la vida.

Amber no se molesta en perseguirla, se limita a alzar el revólver y apretar el gatillo, no parpadea. Ve como Rosalya cae de bruces y rueda colina abajo, destellos de blanco contrastando con el escenario.

Para ella la noche era de un negro profundo, del que te hace dudar si existe un suelo bajo tus pies, si existe algo además de uno mismo.

Minutos después de la medianoche se escucharon tres disparos más.

Todos alcanzaron su objetivo.

#

 **00:05 hrs**

"…ahora los nombres de sus amigos muertos, número dieciocho, Rosaly—¿ah? ¿Todavía no está muerta? Bueno ¿alguien sería tan amable de terminar el trabajo? Zona I-3, cerca del molino…"

Lysandro gira sobre sus talones, la chaqueta y la corbata puestos de cualquier forma, mejillas tintadas en rojo por el esfuerzo, la expresión impasible dejada atrás hacia mucho, desde el momento en el que la perdió entre los callejones de la zona residencial.

Corre tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten, rogándole a quien sea que este allá arriba que consiga llegar a tiempo, que no sea demasiado tarde.

#

 **00:15 hrs**

Le habían disparado tres veces en la espalda, aun así Rosalya no estaba muerta. Miraba el cielo nocturno, boca arriba, tal como estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con Amber, desafortunadamente ya no podía apreciarlo, se encontraba en un limbo, una especie de nada por la que caminaba en línea recta.

Ya no tenía miedo ¿Cómo decía su madre? No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada.

«Aun así es una lástima, vivir solo quince años se siente tan poco…»

Bueno, no podía quejarse, algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa era la forma en la que llevaba su vida, siempre apostando, algunas veces la cosa no iba bien, otras ganaba, y mucho, como a Leigh. Si se le permitiese ser solo un poco más egoísta entonces pediría no morirse ahí, sola.

A la distancia, entre la obscuridad, creyó vislumbrar a Sucrette, parecía que le gritaba algo.

"Tienes que volver"

Si pudiera lo haría, querría decirle, pero estaba demasiado cansada, no le dolía nada pero tampoco se sentía con fuerza como para alzar la cara.

"Solo un minuto esta bien, es suficiente"

¿No querías verlo?

Lentamente, como despertando de un sueño, Rosalya recupera la consciencia, consigue enfocar el rostro de Lysandro, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Y Lysandro podría haber perdido la compostura, de verdad que sí, pero Rosa le dedicó una sonrisa, esa que le formaba un par de arruguitas en los ojos e iluminaba sus mejillas.

La sonrisa de la que se enamoró.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?—susurra.

La mente de Rosalya divaga, no considera esa información importante, simplemente esta demasiado contenta, su último deseo, la única cosa que se atrevió a pedirle al universo, no irse completamente sola, se había cumplido.

Abre la boca y trata de levantar la cabeza, mover su cuerpo se siente como forzar una puerta oxidada a abrirse.

—Amber, ten cuidado con ella—cierra los ojos por un momento, después los abre, parpadeando un par de veces, no le queda mucho tiempo, lo sabe—Y con Viktor… creo. Son peligrosos.

Lysandro asiente, quiere contarle todo lo que se ha callado desde el momento en el que la conoció. Sabe que ese esta lejos de ser el mejor momento, que quizá sus palabras no la alcancen, pero quiere intentarlo, de hecho, no sabe porque nunca actuó, miedo al rechazo, quizá.

— Rosalya, yo, por ti…—pero entonces ella alza una mano y acaricia su mejilla.

—Leigh. Te pareces mucho a Leigh.

Y recuerda. Claro que tenía una razón, su hermano.

Toma su mano entre la suya y le da un ligero apretón. A Lysandro nunca le gustó hablar de amor no correspondido, si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era otro tipo de amor, uno un poco más doloroso pero que le proporcionaba la misma cantidad de felicidad, quizá más. Porque también amaba a su hermano, el sentimiento no era más débil por uno que por el otro, ambos eran su preciada familia.

La felicidad de Leigh y Rosalya era la suya.

—Rosalya, Leigh te ama muchísimo, más que a su propia vida.

Ella asiente, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Tienes que sobrevivir, no puedes dejar solo a Leigh.

Lysandro traga duro, no sabe si puede cumplir aquella promesa, pero no quiere preocuparla y antes que nada está su bienestar.

—Entiendo.

—Lysandro, abrázame muy fuerte… ¿por favor?

Lysandro aprieta los labios y la toma entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en sus cabellos, olía a una mezcla de flores y cítricos, esa esencia que nunca quería olvidar.

Rosalya quería agradecerle, por no dejarla sola, por siempre aparecer en el momento indicado, que supiera que le parecía una cosa maravillosa que él fuese la última persona con la que compartía un abrazo.

Quería pedirle que cuidara a Leigh.

Pero ninguna de esas palabras consigue salir de su boca.

Lysandro no sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, en silencio, aferrándose el uno al otro, no sabe cuantas veces deseo una eternidad.

Cuando el corazón de Rosalya deja de palpitar, una parte de él se va con ella. Y así, tal como estaban, Lysandro lloró amargamente.

#

 **4:30 hrs**

Castiel tenía dos opciones, ir por la colina, donde los árboles y la maleza suponían un montón de escondrijos, luego estaba la llanura, campo abierto, sería un blanco fácil. Suspiró con hastío y tallo sus ojos, a ratos la vista se le nublaba, probablemente gracias a la falta de sueño o comida. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un bocado.

Optó por la segunda opción, donde se extendía un sembradío de trigo y las espigas se mecían con el viento. Casi parecía una noche pacífica. No lo era, claro, en la isla era muy fácil escuchar los disparos.

Se puso como meta la única casucha que descansaba en medio del terreno y comenzó a andar. Ahí al menos nadie lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Fue lento, muy lento, agudizando el oído, diez pasos antes de llegar a su destino noto algo extraño. Un silbido. Solo tuvo tiempo para correr detrás del tractor estacionado junto a la casa antes de que un traqueteo inundara el aire y las ventanas del vehículo estallaran en pedazos.

Le estaban disparando. Joder. Le estaban disparando.

Rápidamente sacó su revólver y escudriñó la obscuridad, ahí, protegido por un montón de escombros en el techo de la casucha, una figura le apuntaba otra vez.

Rodó debajo del tractor y maldijo. No solo le disparaban, además el otro tenía una maldita metralleta.

Esperó y disparó dos veces a donde suponía estaba su atacante, era una cosa difícil, la única luz con la que contaba era la de la luna y por mucho que a Lysandro le gustara escribir sobre ella, a él no le estaba sirviendo para una mierda.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que durante su viaje de fin de curso acabaría enzarzándose en dos peleas a tiros en el mismo día, Castiel se habría reído en su cara.

Y ahí estaba. Vislumbró una mano que alzaba nuevamente la metralleta y disparaba, esta vez unos metros más allá del tractor, Castiel sopesó la idea de que su atacante era estúpido antes del disparar un par de veces más.

No lo era. Segundos después el cuerpo de Lysandro impactó contra el suyo, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, cubierto en tierra y sudoroso, manchas de sangre que no era suya en su antes impoluta camisa.

Lo único en su lugar era la mirada cansada, orbes bicolor cuyo brillo era casi imperceptible. Probablemente todos los que seguían vivos en la isla usaban el mismo gesto.

Castiel se permitió fruncir el ceño en una pregunta silenciosa antes de dar otro tiro perdido, chasqueó la lengua, pronto se agotaría la munición.

—Lo lamento, te vi desde la colina, quise llamar tu atención pero gritar me pareció peligroso.

— ¡¿Y porque has venido aquí?! ¡Imbécil, ahí hay un lunático con una metralleta, eso es peligroso!

Lysandro le dedico una mirada. A Castiel el escenario se le antojaba ridículo, ahí, debajo de un tractor, los dos echados pecho tierra dando tiros a un punto ciego.

Una nueva ráfaga de balas fue dirigida hacia ellos y Castiel sintió un tiro perdido hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla, luego lo vio, la silueta dio un salto, saco negro ondeando con el viento, aterrizó sobre sus pies y corrió detrás de un basurero, listo para dispararles otra vez.

El bastardo se estaba acercando.

—Es Viktor—Lysandro sujetó su brazo, evitando que disparara otra vez—Tengo un plan.

Castiel le miro de reojo, incitándolo a hablar.

—Tú corres en una dirección y yo en otra, no puede seguirnos a los dos.

Castiel bufó.

— Es la cosa más estúpida que te he escuchado decir, va a coger a uno de los dos.

— No necesariamente, el movimiento podría confundirlo, ambos lo perderíamos.

Negó con la cabeza, escudriñando la obscuridad, sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, los ojos le ardían y sus extremidades comenzaban a acalambrarse. Ese estaba lejos de ser el mejor escenario.

— Castiel, no tenemos nada mejor, vale la pena intentarlo, si somos rápidos ambos lo perderemos, estoy seguro, tienes cosas que hacer ¿no es así?

Era verdad, _tenía_ que encontrar a Sucrette, en especial con sujetos como Viktor rondando por ahí, _tenía_ que avisar a los demás que existía otra opción además de matarse los unos a los otros.

— Mañana a las doce de la noche en el puerto norte, ese es tu boleto de salida, no puedes no estar ahí ¿entiendes?

Lysandro asiente y señala la dirección en la que correrá, la misma por la que llego. A Castiel no le convence, no puede evitar tener el presentimiento de que algo irá muy mal, terriblemente mal.

Coge a su amigo del hombro y le mira a los ojos.

— Te esperaré ahí— Lysandro le dedica una sonrisa que pretende tranquilizarlo, no lo consigue.

Acto seguido se prepara para correr. Cuentan hasta tres y ambos salen disparados.

Castiel no mira atrás. Viktor va tras él y dispara, esta bastante seguro de que consigue darle en el brazo pero el chico no se detiene, incluso acelera.

Lysandro va tras Viktor, consigue taclearlo antes de que de otro tiro más acertado.

Siendo honestos, Viktor no se espera aquello, tampoco es como si hubiese conseguido descifrar las intenciones de aquella persona que optó por correr campo abierto dentro de una pelea a tiros en pos de su amigo, era… interesante, como observar a aquella única hormiga que salía de la fila cuando notaba que las demás estaban siendo aplastadas una a una por su dedo.

— Si te pido que te detengas, no lo harás ¿me equivoco?

Como única respuesta, Viktor saca la pistola que guarda en el bolsillo interno de su saco y dispara, Lysandro apenas consigue evitarlo. Ambos se levantan.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunta, verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

— Intento darle tiempo a Castiel.

Viktor parpadea. Ciertamente es una hormiga interesante, una que en lugar de salvarse a si misma camina directamente bajo el dedo, completamente desarmada.

— ¿Porqué?

— Es mi mejor amigo y aún tiene un propósito—lo dice como si de algo obvio se tratara, como si realmente no hubiese otra opción—El verdadero problema es que aún no decido si debería matarte, sé que supones un peligro para los demás pero, de hacerlo, formaría parte de algo espantoso ¿no es así?

Viktor decide ignorar la segunda parte de su discurso, se concentra en lo que realmente le intriga, ese sentimiento que, no importa en cuantas líneas de libros busque, no consigue comprender.

— Amor—suelta, no es una pregunta sino una afirmación, Lysandro comprende y siente.

— Así es, la amistad es una forma de amor ¿asumo que no lo conoces?

Viktor niega mientras coloca la punta del revólver en la frente del chico. Es una lástima porque se trata de una persona interesante, alguien que quizá podría explicarle lo que le falta, pero Sucrette puede conseguir que lo experimente de primera mano, algo mucho más gratificante.

— El amor es lo único que no he conseguido comprender en todo este tiempo. Lo estoy buscando.

— Ya veo— Lysandro cierra los ojos— En ese caso, te compadezco.

Viktor dispara.

Y esta bien, finalmente Lysandro prefiere irse siendo fiel a sí mismo, a sus creencias y sentimientos, a todo lo que engloba su nombre, ciertamente le parece un mejor destino que salir de esa isla convertido en un monstro producto del gobierno. Se disculpa mentalmente con todas las personas que esta dejando atrás, con Rosalya por unirse a ella tan temprano.

Y así, sin más, el hombre conocido por perderse en los pasillos de la escuela, usar ropa extravagante, por aquella sonrisa que era un enigma, ya no estaba.

Físicamente al menos, una parte de él se mantenía con aquellos que aún lo esperaban.

#

Castiel cuenta el número de veces que la ametralladora es disparada, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, luego silencio, pero continúa corriendo, no le queda más que apretar los dientes y confiar en Lysandro, en que su amigo estará bien y conseguirá perder a aquel lunático. Y quien sabe, puede que al final simplemente no haya ido por ninguno de los dos.

Puede que Viktor este pisándole los talones a él. Aprieta el paso, ignorando el dolor agudo de su brazo izquierdo, existe la posibilidad de que un par de balas le hayan atravesado, no importa, sigue corriendo, más y más rápido, en cierto punto ya no puede distinguir si el ruido es el de la ametralladora o el de las olas del mar rompiendo contra la costa.

Llega al final del camino y tropieza, rodando colina abajo, golpeándose la cabeza con un par de piedras, tampoco importa, cuando se topa con arena y la playa continúa trotando, presa del frenesí.

A cierta distancia consigue distinguir varias figuras borrosas, apenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna, solo entonces se detiene. Se trata de Kim y Melody, ambas apuntándole con sus respectivas armas, las dos usando una expresión que le dice a gritos que no están dispuestas a aceptar mierda de nadie.

— Vuelve por donde viniste chico, aquí no eres bienvenido— es el saludo de Kim.

— No planeo quedarme— es extraño, su voz sale ronca, no tiene aliento y tampoco recuerda la última vez que se detuvo a beber un poco de agua, esta exhausto y herido, se toca la sien, a lo mejor esta sangrando— Tengo un mensaje de Alexy y… Nathaniel.

Pero antes de que pueda agregar nada más, sus rodillas se vencen, cae al suelo, topándose con la fría superficie arenosa, lo último que reconoce es la voz de Iris gritando su nombre, corriendo hacia él.

#

 **6:35 hrs**

Sucrette evita pensar mucho en Rosalya o en Lysandro, no sirve de nada atormentarse con culpa o remordimientos, o eso se repite. Sin embargo, puede que su muerte sea lo que la impulsa a moverse, porque sus amigos ya no están y el juego ha avanzado demasiado como para dar vuelta atrás.

La única forma que conoce para sobrevivir es tomar una decisión y mantenerla. Y bueno, ella, casi desde el principio estaba determinada a vivir, a ganar el maldito juego.

Sabe que si quiere tener una oportunidad entonces tiene que demostrar un poco más de… iniciativa.

Va a cazar a sus compañeros. Y parece que encontrarse con otros es mucho más fácil cuando dejas de esconderte y comienzas a buscar.

Laeti mordisquea un pan sentada en una piedra, tiene la mirada perdida y no parece muy consciente de su entorno, además le da la espalda. Puede que sea demasiado fácil, piensa, sacude la cabeza y desdobla su navaja, podría simplemente dispararle pero el ruido atraería a otros y definitivamente no quiere que la tomen desprevenida.

Se acerca despacio, ignorando el descontrolado latido de su corazón, no puede permitirse dudar, no si quiere vivir. Lo mejor es acabar con todo aquello antes de que se quede sin comida o agua, solo entonces entiende porque el Programa nunca dura más de tres días.

Con una mano cubre su boca, silenciando el grito ahogado de la muchacha.

—Lo siento mucho—susurra, después, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca le raja la garganta—De verdad lo siento.

Laeti cae sobre sus rodillas, los ojos abiertos como platos, parece que es la última en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Sucrette se toma unos segundos para procesar la información. Esta bastante segura de que la chica esta muerta, fue rápido—e indoloro, espera—el problema es que, literalmente, acaba de asesinar a alguien.

A su amiga.

Esta vez no tiene excusa, no fue defensa personal o un accidente sino un acto completamente premeditado. Se aleja unos pasos del cadáver, buscando apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, mira sus manos temblorosas.

Ha cruzado la línea. Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ella. Piensa en su padre y en lo mucho que odia el Programa, lo más seguro es que este demasiado asqueado como para mirarla, le ha decepcionado, no es la niña pura e inocentona que a él le habría gustado.

Pero si lo fuera no estaría viva. Y ella quiere vivir, quiere salir de ahí. Esta desesperada, completamente perdida.

Piensa en Castiel, recuerda los ojos furiosos que le dedicó aquella vez que decidió enfrentarse a Debrah, como le gritó que saliera de su vida, no había forma de que le perdonara esta vez, al parecer hasta ahí llegaban.

Quizá era lo mejor. Siente un ardor en su garganta, la bilis abriéndose paso desde el hueco de su estómago, tiene arcadas.

Ya se siente exhausta y aquello apenas ha comenzado.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Te has puesto a matar gente? ¿ _Tú_?

Maldita sea.

—Solo cállate Amber—se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y trata de recuperar la compostura. Eso era exactamente lo que no quería, ser sorprendida.

Amber ya le está apuntando con un revólver y su maleta con la pistola esta fuera de su alcance. Puede que sea karma.

—Creí que irías directamente a llorarle a alguno de los chicos, ya sabes, hacer tu papel de Mary Sue, pero así mejor, me haces las cosas más fáciles, ya estaba deseando encontrarte.

Si Amber creía que una pistola iba a intimidarla, estaba muy equivocada. Doblo las rodillas y separó las piernas, para mejor equilibrio, después de todo ella era atleta, su trabajo era saber controlar su cuerpo y reconocer el de los demás.

Amber tenía un montón de entradas. Solo debía esperar.

La rubia alzó una ceja, burlándose de ella.

—Que divertido, tu amiguita Rosalya también intento pelear.

Y su corazón salió disparado como en caída libre. La devastación debió ser bastante clara en su rostro porque Amber decidió seguir por ahí, hurgando en la herida.

— ¿Tú? ¿Fuiste tú?—dijo, el rostro encendido por la rabia.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, prácticamente solo tuve que mover un dedo. Pero no me mires así, no eres mejor que yo, solo piénsalo ¿Qué va a decir Castiel de ti?

Y ya estaba. Alzó el brazo con su navaja y apretó los dientes.

—Ven. Te haré pedazos.

 **Etapa intermedia: Día dos**

 **Quedan 12 estudiantes**

* * *

Lo siento.


	7. Iris

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación de Koushun Takami, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** Es la historia de un Battle Royale, todos contra todos, las personas mueren, pasan cosas tristes.

 **Notas:** Actualización de vacaciones. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, especialmente a **Desbun, Love You** , **karlayunuen** y **fuckthehopes** (es genial tenerte de vuelta!~~) por sus lindos reviews, son gente genial por no desearme nada especialmente malo por el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo?**

 _Forgive us now for what we've done_ _,_ _it started out as a bit of fun_ _  
_ _Here, take these before we run away_ _, t_ _he keys to the gulag_ _  
_ _Oh children_ _  
_ _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_ _  
_ _Children_ _  
_ _Rejoice, rejoice_

O'Children - Nick Cave

 _[Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run ]_

 **5:00 hrs**

Melody tenía un plan.

Se cargaría a Iris. Cosa bastante sencilla teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha dormía profundamente en la misma habitación, además, con Castiel ahí, herido e inconsciente, sería pan comido culparle por la muerte de la chica y dispararle con su ballesta también.

Tendría una excusa, puede que las otras no le creyeran pero tampoco le saltarían encima, por si acaso decía la verdad. Después de eso todo era cuestión de esperar a que Kim cayera dormida, matarla y coger todas las armas que pudiera cargar.

Violeta era poco más que una amenaza menor.

Después de eso jugaría a ganar, probablemente dejaría que los fuertes se eliminaran entre ellos antes de hacerse notar, sabía que no sería fácil pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que Amber y Sucrette acabarían destrozándose la una a la otra, y tomando en cuenta lo poco que se agradaban, Nathaniel y Kentin seguirían el mismo camino.

Y eso ya eran cuatro jugadores difíciles menos.

Todo comenzaba con clavarle una flecha en la nuca a Iris, así nunca se enteraría de la horrible persona que era Melody.

Y lo intentó, de verdad que sí. Le apuntó a su figura dormida con la ballesta, dejo que su dedo bailara sobre el gatillo y no cambio su posición ni siquiera cuando un par de orbes azules se abrieron lentamente, poco a poco comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Iris reacciono de forma muy diferente a lo que esperaba, no se puso a chillar o a recalcarle lo terrible que era, en su lugar, se incorporó lentamente, en silencio, dedicándole una mirada tan tranquila que a Melody se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

Y caminó hacia ella, pasos largos y constantes, pasó la punta de la ballesta sin dedicarle si quiera una mirada, y suavemente tomó su mano libre entre la suya, dándole un apretón, después, con la misma delicadeza pasó otra mano detrás de su nuca, obligándola a descansar la frente en su hombro.

— Esta bien—susurró.

Temblando, Melody dejó caer la ballesta. No estaba bien, por supuesto que no estaba bien.

— Todo está bien—repitió Iris, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Cuando se separaron, Iris recogió la ballesta, regresándosela con una sonrisa, luego volvió al lado de Castiel, cambió el trapo húmedo de su frente y murmuró aliviada algo parecido a que la fiebre había bajado.

— Melody —la chica se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre— No creo que estés equivocada.

A veces, dependiendo de la luz, los ojos de Iris también podían ser verdes, del color de las esmeraldas.

— He estado pensando, creo que decidir jugar como no hacerlo requiere de mucho valor. No hay nada malo con matar, estoy segura de que todos tienen sus razones. Por eso quiero que sepas que si las cosas llegan a eso, yo te entiendo.

Por un momento Melody considera la idea de estar soñando, porque si hay algo que nunca espero escuchar de la boca de Iris, era aquello.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Podemos esperar a que Kim tome una siesta y marcharnos, creo que si formamos un equipo y nos protegemos la una a la otra tenemos más oportunidades de ganar, me gustaría seguir a tu lado. Al menos hasta que quedemos solo las dos.

Entonces, cuando llegue el momento _,_ _no seré un objetivo fácil, aunque se trate de ti._

Por extraño que parezca, un peso se levantó de sus hombros.

El Programa se enorgullecía de su capacidad para revelar el verdadero rostro de sus participantes, Melody aún no decidía si aquello era correcto o simplemente sacaba lo peor de cada uno, si traía a la luz ambas caras o si estas eran una misma identidad.

No estaba segura de nada además de que quería vivir, sin importar el costo, después de todo solo tenía quince años.

Quizá perder juntas su humanidad fuese mucho más fácil.

— Muy bien. Hasta que quedemos solo las dos.

 **6:10 hrs**

— ¿Qué opinas del plan de los chicos?

Desde una esquina de la habitación, Melody observaba a Iris, después de rogarle a Kim que dejaran a Castiel quedarse con ellas, al menos mientras permanecía inconsciente, la chica se había dedicado a limpiar las heridas de bala lo mejor que podía dada la situación, de alguna forma había conseguido detener el sangrado.

Melody era partidaria de darle un tiro mientras aún tenían la oportunidad, Kim era otro poco de lo mismo, eso o simplemente dejarlo morir, no es que su opinión importara, Iris les había ignorado y sus heridas no eran tan graves como para no ser tratadas, según ella, simplemente perdió el conocimiento porque estaba exhausto.

Era verdad que Castiel se veía como la clase de idiota que se olvida de comer o dormir.

La única condición de Kim para permitir la entrada de Castiel al faro era registrarlo de pies a cabeza y quitarle cualquier objeto peligroso, cosa que hicieron en cuanto Iris consideró que su vida ya no estaba en peligro. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontraron una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada, donde la pulcra letra de Nathaniel explicaba, paso por paso, un plan para huir de la isla.

Melody entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, meditando su respuesta. Una especie de escalofrío recorrió su espalda, miedo, ya lo había estado pensando, comenzaba a temer que Iris cambiara de opinión, que la abandonara.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo—soltó, frente en alto, intentando sonar segura—el Programa ha funcionado por décadas y nadie ha escapado.

Iris machacó un par de aspirinas para después diluirlas en agua, pensando.

— Sin embargo, es idea de Nathaniel…—alzó la cabeza de Castiel con una mano, dándole pequeños tragos de la mezcla. Melody mordió el interior de su mejilla, estaba perdiendo a Iris.

— Nathaniel no es especial—soltó, quizá sonando más desesperada de lo que le gustaría— Él no puede sacarnos de aquí.

No son especiales, ninguno de ellos lo era, una verdad que decidió golpearla con fuerza desde el momento en el que puso un pie en aquella isla. A Melody le gustaba mentirse a sí misma, por eso la realidad que recaía sobre sus hombros—sobre sí misma, sus sentimientos y Nathaniel—era cada vez más pesada, sin Iris a su lado seguramente acabaría por aplastarla.

Melody podría decirle muchas cosas a Iris, palabras reconfortantes y menos egoístas que las que estaban a punto de salir de su boca, pero lo cierto es que ella no tenía fe en aquel plan, incluso si la presencia de Nathaniel fuese suficiente para convencerla, no quería tomarlo, prefería ir por algo seguro y ganar el juego, pero sobre todas las cosas, no quería pasar por aquello sola.

Por eso se aseguraría de arrastrar a Iris con ella.

— La razón por la que quieres salir de aquí es tu familia ¿no? Escapar es un crimen, vivirías como un fugitivo y si no consiguen encontrarte ¿por quién crees que irán? Tu madre y tu hermano. Eso solo si logras salir de la isla.

Con el corazón en un puño observó como Iris bajaba la mirada, abandonando cualquier esperanza de tener otra alternativa. Estaba bien, después de todo no mentía, era lo correcto.

La vio suspirar y abrir la maleta que habían llenado con medicinas, pasando una generosa cantidad de cajas de aspirinas y vendas a su propia mochila, después contó su munición y con una mano que ya no temblaba cogió su revólver.

— Me parece que Castiel estará bien ahora—la mirada que le dedicó después casi la deja helada, era la viva imagen de la determinación— Y Kim lleva alrededor de media hora dormida.

Melody asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de cualquier otra persona, ella no necesitaba prepararse, estaba lista para marcharse desde el primer momento.

— Iris—la llamó, con el vago gesto de una sonrisa le tendió una mano. Iris, por su parte, sí que consiguió formar su sonrisa habitual, esa tan grande que achicaba sus ojos, que conseguía transmitirle calidez y el recuerdo de lo que era solo dos días atrás, y le cogió la mano, dándole un apretón.

Así, manos entrelazadas, caminaron dentro de lo desconocido, el día comenzaba a aclarar y un cielo nublado se alzaba sobre ellas.

Irían juntas, hasta que solo quedaran las dos.

#

 **6:35 hrs**

Un disparo. El sonido se expande, la isla se encarga de hacerle eco, es un recordatorio de por qué y para que están ahí, no tienen permitido olvidarlo.

Sucrette se tira al suelo y rueda sobre su estómago, segundos después ya está sobre sus dos pies, corriendo directo a Amber, antes de que pueda tirar del gatillo otra vez, suelta una patada y el revólver vuela por los aires.

Amber entrecierra los ojos y agita el brazo donde recibió el golpe, realmente esperaba no tener ningún enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, claro que la idiota de Sucrette tiene que llegar y arruinarle eso. Solo tiene tiempo para dar un paso atrás antes de que Sucrette se le eche encima, enseñando los dientes y navaja en mano.

Siente el corte en su mejilla y la rabia reptando por su ser.

— Marcaste mi cara—gruñe, no puede permitirse tener una cicatriz, no si va a salir de ahí para ser reconocida por todos.

Ambas caen al suelo, sin embargo, esta vez Amber es rápida, saca la máquina de electroshocks que consiguió de Rosalya de su bolsillo trasero y le da una descarga directa a Sucrette, quien chilla y se aparta.

Con la mirada busca su revólver, se distrae, por eso no lo ve venir, Sucrette le tira una patada en el estómago y la tumba otra vez, clavándole la navaja en el hombro sin dedicarle más de un pensamiento.

Bueno, eso definitivamente va a dejar su marca. La coge de la cabellera—cosa que es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la mata de cabello negro apenas le rebasa los hombros—y la azota contra el suelo, la odia, odia a las personas como ella, gente que lo tiene todo fácil, al alcance de la mano, y ni siquiera lo nota.

La odia.

En alguna parte del camino pierde su arma, no importa, Sucrette tampoco puede alcanzar su navaja. Toma su cuello entre sus manos y aplica toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, Sucrette hace lo mismo, cuando una se queda sin aire, aprieta más fuerte, es un círculo vicioso.

Todo se reduce a quien consiga aguantar más.

Para salir de la isla tienes que convertirte en rey.

En la etapa final los jugadores que quedan son prácticamente lo mismo en cuanto a habilidad física y mental, para que uno se alce sobre los demás ¿Qué necesita? Simple, llevar en la sangre el deseo de batallas y de triturar a tus enemigos, ni una gota de piedad, saber que el trono te pertenece por derecho.

Para ser rey se nace, en caso de querer desafiar eso necesitas una cosa, instinto.

Amber y Sucrette lo tenían. Notaron el cambio en el aire enseguida, la calma aplastante antes de la tormenta, lo vieron venir un segundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Viktor se deslizaba montaña abajo tan rápido que era difícil de creer. El saco negro que se alzaba con el viento, su capa, el brillo en sus ojos, escondido detrás de un rostro inexpresivo, su corona.

Para el momento en el que la primera ráfaga de balas llegó hasta donde estaban, Amber y Sucrette ya se habían separado, cogiendo sus maletas al vuelo antes de salir corriendo en direcciones contrarias. Solo podían huir y esperar que persiguiera a la otra.

En realidad, Sucrette no esperaba nada, sabía con seguridad por quien iría.

Y esa era la verdadera tragedia, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Viktor le pisaba los talones y le apuntaba con una pistola más pequeña, no podía parar o desacelerar, si lo hacía, la cogería. No tenía tiempo para intentar dispararle, aceleró el paso, hasta que unos cuantos metros adelante encontró el final del camino, un risco.

Cuando la primera bala impactó sobre su cuerpo, siguió corriendo, cuando la tercera y la cuarta hicieron su camino hasta ella, solo aceleró. No quería que la cogiera, no podía permitir aquello.

Casi prefería caer a manos de Amber que pasar por lo que Viktor le tenía preparado.

Vio con desesperación como se acercaba cada vez más y más al risco pero no podía encontrar una solución, su cuerpo había tomado el mando y se limitaba a acelerar más y más, a nunca parar.

Hay cierta altura en la que caer en agua es lo mismo que caer en concreto ¿Cuántos metros eran? Quizá veinte o treinta ¿Qué tan alto era ese risco? No tenía idea, no importaba, ya no tenía tiempo.

Se lanzó como un bólido hacía adelante. Mientras corría ocurrió algo curioso, no pensó en lo mucho que quería vivir, lo que acudió a su mente fue pasearse con Rosalya por el instituto cuando las cosas se ponían aburridas en clase, su tía pasando cada domingo horneando galletas quemadas que siempre acababan comiendo, se vio a sí misma desayunando con sus padres, no recordaba un solo día en el que no hubiese compartido al menos una comida con ellos, vio a Castiel haciendo el tonto con la guitarra en su departamento, dándole el honor de un concierto personal antes de que se volviese famoso.

Quería vivir para aquellas cosas, a su vez, ganando el Programa las perdía.

Cuando la verdad cayó sobre ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Llegó al final del camino. Alzó los brazos en un pobre intento de proteger su cabeza.

Y saltó.

#

En el borde del risco hay una figura.

Viktor.

Las manos aún le tiemblan, la respiración agitada, no precisamente por la carrera.

Estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca de su objetivo. Mira la mano con la que jalo el gatillo al menos unas cinco veces, creyó que eso sería capaz de detenerla, es la misma mano con la que le acarició un mechón de cabello horas atrás, cuando la tenía a solo un palmo de distancia.

Se concentra en el mar, buscando un milagro.

Nada, solo las olas rompiendo contra la costa.

— Esta muerta—murmura, casi parece decepcionado.

Eso le quita todo propósito. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la punta de su zapato patea una piedra risco abajo, para que siga el mismo camino que Sucrette.

Lo mejor es salir de ahí antes de que se vuelva aburrido, mentalmente cuenta el número de estudiantes que quedan, doce no son demasiado, acabará con ellos antes del anochecer.

Probablemente en menos tiempo.

 **6:40**

— Abajo.

Melody e Iris se tiran pecho tierra, han conseguido llegar a lo alto de la montaña antes de encontrarse con nadie y se puede decir que tienen un poco de suerte, desde donde están es imposible que las vean, además es una posición ventajosa para las armas que tienen.

— Déjame a mí—susurra, después apunta con su ballesta a la cabeza más visible. Prefiere hacerlo ella porque su arma es silenciosa, además tiene miedo de que Iris se rompa si le deja la tarea y llega a acertar.

Alexy y Armin se detienen abruptamente, el primero le señala algo a su hermano, un pequeño aparato, Armin carga con mucho cuidado una lata, probablemente la bomba de la que están tan orgullosos.

 _Ah, la zona no-prohibida más cercana a la escuela está en aquella dirección._

Ambos escudriñan el bosque. Melody decide aprovechar que no se están moviendo, dispara, después aprieta los dientes, ha conseguido darle a Alexy, sin embargo solo le ha atravesado el hombro, esta muy lejos de matarlo.

Antes de que pueda apuntar otra vez, Armin ya esta dando un par de tiros en su dirección, entonces Iris decide que es hora de intervenir y dispara también. Todas las balas se pierden, Alexy aprovecha bien los segundos y consigue arrastrar a su hermano fuera de ahí, pies en pólvora, a pesar de su hombro herido.

Melody decide hacer lo mismo—el ruido nunca atrae a personas deseables—coge la mano de Iris y corren en dirección contraria. Cuando consideran que han recorrido una buena distancia se sientan a descansar, Melody es la primera en hablar.

— Armin estaba tirando a matar—el recuerdo de sus ojos al disparar le dan escalofríos— Es extraño, no sabía que era un asesino.

— Sí, bueno, yo tampoco sabía que nosotras lo éramos—Iris se ve tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe, cuenta sus balas otra vez, preparándose, más que nada, parece decepcionada de sí misma, resignada.

— Tú aún no has matado a nadie—se calla a media frase, dándose cuenta de su error, claramente se ha excluido a sí misma, pero Iris se limita a sonreírle, optando por no hacer preguntas, Melody respira otra vez— ¿Estarás bien? Creí que Armin te interesaba.

Iris sacude la cabeza.

— Nunca me he fijado demasiado en nadie, eso creo… ¿Qué hay de ti? Nathaniel sigue allá afuera.

Melody mira su arruinada manicura otra vez, meditando, finalmente decide que ya que esas son sus últimas horas juntas, estaría bien ser honesta.

— Cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta de algo, no estoy enamorada de Nathaniel, si lo estuviera decidiría dar mi vida por él o algo parecido ¿no? Pero estoy dispuesta a matarlo. Después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión de que quererlo me hacía mejor persona, ya sabes, como es alguien tan correcto, si tenía algo con él entonces era superior a Sucrette, que seguía a un vago como Castiel, o Rosalya, que salía con un hombre mayor, algo así, probablemente quería probarme algo a mí misma.

— ¿Un capricho?— Melody asiente— Ya veo, que mal, ninguna de las dos consiguió enamorarse de nadie.

— Aunque en su momento realmente creí que lo estaba…me pregunto si sería capaz de sacrificarme por ti.

Por unos segundos, Iris le mira con los ojos muy abiertos antes de soltar una risita.

— Ese no es nuestro trato ¿verdad? Me sentiría mal si haces algo así.

Melody echó su cabeza a un lado, observando a su compañera, una idea cruzando su mente. Sin pensarlo, hablo, sintiéndose mucho más segura para ser honesta y la horrible persona que era, al menos con ella.

— Iris, no eres tan buena como todo el mundo cree.

La chica, que había recargado la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, la miró por encima del flequillo.

— ¿Es eso tan terrible?

— No, me gustas más.

#

Louis observa el gran radar con una sonrisa y una taza de café en la mano. Lo ha conseguido, quizá ese pequeño encuentro anime un poco la fiesta y le de algo que ver.

Sus ojos se mueven, siguiendo al par de puntos rojos acercarse cada vez más, el número dos y el número trece, ambos niños de mamá y papá.

Cinco metros, tres, dos, uno.

Finalmente colisionan.

 **12:10 hrs**

Castiel parpadeó.

¿Dónde estaba? El sótano, en el instituto. Lysandro, sentado a su lado, le dedicó una mirada antes de tenderle su libreta.

— ¿Qué te parece esta letra?— usaba la típica sonrisa que guardaba para aquellos que conseguían su aprecio, todo parecía normal y tranquilo.

Algo iba realmente mal.

Intento reprimir aquella sensación de inseguridad y cogió la libreta, sintió un vacío.

 _«Los muertos ya no están, los vivos tienen hambre»_

— ¿Desde cuando escribes cosas tan obscuras? Más bien ¿desde cuando escribes algo que no tenga que ver con amor?

Lysandro se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose del asunto.

— Solo me parece algo que es importante tener en cuenta ¿no crees?

Castiel miró a su alrededor, todo parecía en orden, su guitarra descansaba en su regazo y Lysandro no se veía especialmente mortificado, no conseguía comprender porque se sentía tan fuera de lugar, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, no entendía porque Lysandro lo miraba como si quisiese que comprendiera algo.

 _Sucrette._

— Lysandro, es hora— Rosalya, parada en el hueco de las escaleras, llamaba a su amigo con la voz más amable que le había escuchado formular jamás. También sonreía, de una forma triste quizá.

 _«Los muertos ya no están, los vivos tienen hambre»_

Lysandro se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su traje, después suspiró y le dedicó una expresión culpable.

— Lamento dejarte en un momento tan difícil. Parece que yo no era el indicado para la tarea pero estoy seguro de que tú lo conseguirás. Tienes que hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— soltó, casi molesto, le sacaba de quicio no enterarse de nada.

— Recuerda la letra de hoy—sin más explicaciones, Lysandro apretó su hombro al pasar, con afecto, y subió las escaleras para reunirse con Rosalya.

Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Castiel llamó su atención.

— Lysandro ¿A dónde vas?

El chico desvió la mirada, dubitativo, después le dedicó el gesto que reservaba para cuando quería hacerse el interesante, parecía casi divertido.

— Es verdad ¿A dónde voy?

Con media sonrisa desapareció junto a Rosalya, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Castiel tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que si lo dejaba ir, no sería capaz de verlo otra vez.

 _«Los muertos ya no están, los vivos tienen hambre»_

Corrió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de un jalón, Lysandro no estaba ahí, en su lugar, casi de forma inmediata, sintió como un halo de luz blanca se lo tragaba.

#

Castiel se incorporó con violencia, la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, miró a su alrededor de forma casi frenética.

Una pesadilla.

Estaba en una cama, el pecho desnudo y un montón de vendas cubriéndole el torso, el hombro le punzaba al moverlo. Era verdad, le habían disparado.

Ahí estaba Kim, mirándolo con algo parecido a la pena.

— Estas vivo—suelta a secas.

— Que desgracia—masculla. La chica se movía con precaución pero al menos no le apuntaba con ningún arma como en sus recuerdos.

— Aquí—le tendió un par de esas asquerosas barras de pan que el gobierno quería hacer pasar por comida, Castiel las tomó porque eran mejor que nada, no había notado lo hambriento que estaba.

— Iris te salvo la vida, agradécele, de estar en mis manos los demás ya habrían tachado tu nombre de sus listas.

Castiel sabía que había poca verdad en sus palabras, Kim era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer su voluntad, aún a expensas de Iris, si eso era lo que realmente quería. Tampoco iba a fiarse de ella, se palpo la cadera, ya se lo esperaba pero sin su daga o la pistola se sentía desnudo.

— Tendrás tus armas de vuelta cuando te vayas—dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde está ella? Iris—su voz se sentía especialmente ronca, Kim también pareció notar aquello porque le tendió una botella de agua, nueva, sin tocar, un gesto que se apreciaba, así Castiel no tendría que preocuparse de si estaba siendo envenenado, pesimismo siempre presente.

Kim se encogió de hombros y respondió.

— Se fue con Melody, creyeron que estaban siendo discretas pero son ruidosas como el infierno, fingí dormirme solo para que se largaran de una vez.

En otras condiciones Castiel habría reído pero aquello solo significaba una cosa, estaba jugando, Iris estaba jugando, tendría que encontrarla y explicarle—.

— Ah, leímos esto mientras estabas inconsciente—le entregó la hoja que Nathaniel le preparó, un memo para los demás porque aparentemente Castiel era demasiado bruto como para explicar cualquier cosa— Así que no gastes saliva, están jugando.

Castiel se talló los ojos, ya no estaba seguro si había salido de una pesadilla o acababa de entrar en ella. La luz pálida del día se filtraba por la ventana, eso estaba mal, él había caído inconsciente en la madrugada.

— ¿Cuántos anuncios me perdí? Ah, si puedes dejarme tu mapa…—tenía que ponerse al corriente con las zonas prohibidas y confirmar que aquel trio de idiotas seguía con vida.

— Perdiste dos, el de las seis y las doce.

La sensación de incomodidad creció cuando notó lo renuente que estaba Kim a entregarle la lista, entrecerraba los ojos y sus labios formaban algo muy parecido a un puchero. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron una vez más, dos nombres saltaron inmediatamente en su mente.

— Chico, lo lamento— finalmente le entregó la lista.

El mundo se volvió negro.

 **Etapa intermedia: Día dos**

* * *

Siento que todo el mundo se la pasa corriendo, ugh. ¿Predicciones para el próximo capítulo/final? ¿Apuestas?


	8. Melody

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Battle Royale es creación de Koushun Takami, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías ocasionales.

 **Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** Es la historia de un Battle Royale, todos contra todos, las personas mueren, pasan cosas tristes.

 **Notas:** Entre en pánico y deje todas mis responsabilidades académicas para acabar esto, estoy bastante segura de que lo único que llevo bien es lo que involucra matemáticas, eeeeen fin ¯\\(◉‿◉)/¯ Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer, especialmente a **Love You** , **Harmyone** y **karychela** por comentar en el capítulo anterior(es), son lo mejor del mundo y me hacen bastante feliz. *Un Cassy ( con moño rosa ;) ) para las tres*

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Hasta que quedemos solo las dos**

 _Take my heart and I'll restart; please just let me fall apart._

 _You may say it's strange but I quit, guess that's it; for a human, I'm unfit, so..._

 _He's won_

Make me a robot–Tessa Violet

 **Día dos**

 **6:40 hrs**

Amber corre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, esquiva ramas y arbustos, con una mano hace presión sobre su hombro herido, con la otra se aferra a la pistola, la máquina de electroshocks y el cuchillo apenas se mantienen dentro de su bolsillo trasero, ha perdido la maleta, por lo tanto agua y comida.

Chasquea la lengua, puede pasar sin comida pero sin agua… Esta siendo descuidada, lo sabe, simplemente no consigue calmarse.

Estuvo cerca, tan cerca de perder. Sin embargo, ya no parece importar, disparos siguen resonando, inundando cada rincón de la isla, coge aire, no la ha seguido a ella.

Mejor. La zorra de Sucrette se lo merecía.

Se fija en el camino y cambia bruscamente de dirección, con la prisa que lleva esta apunto de internarse en una zona prohibida, no puede permitirse perder por algo tan estúpido, en realidad, no puede permitirse perder.

Cuando piensa en desacelerar choca de lleno contra el pecho de alguien, cae de espaldas y maldice entre dientes a Sucrette, como siempre, todo lo malo y estúpido que ocurre en su vida comienza con ella.

—Amber—el nombre sale de sus labios como una exhalación, desprecio y miedo entremezclado en las sílabas.

Cuando Amber alza la vista el revólver ya está en su cabeza, encajado justo en el hueco entre sus ojos. _Por supuesto,_ tenía que encontrarlo a él.

 _Encuentra tu camino fuera de esto,_ piensa, _consigue que vaya a tu manera._ Es un mantra, la única orden que esta dispuesta a seguir.

Encaja las uñas en la tierra y obliga a sus labios a formar una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que suelen enfurecerlo, lo mira a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estas GI Joe?

#

 **7:00 hrs**

Aparentemente las experiencias cercanas a la muerte te cambian la perspectiva de las cosas ¿Quién lo diría? Ella no. _Obviamente_.

Se arrastra hasta la costa, músculos rígidos y los pulmones ardiendo, no tiene idea del espectáculo visual que le ofrece a aquella playa sin público, pero esta bastante segura de que debe verse tan mal como se siente, muerta, por dentro y por fuera.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo grita y chirria con el movimiento, ni si quiera tuvo la suerte de morirse instantáneamente, el universo consideraba que debía hacerle sufrir bastante más.

Debe ser aquello que llaman karma.

Cuando por fin toca tierra un ataque de tos convulsiona su cuerpo, mandándole nuevas oleadas de dolor, su organismo intenta deshacerse del exceso de agua, también hay sangre.

Escupir sangre implica heridas internas, que sus órganos se ahogan, Sucrette sabe al menos eso. Se está muriendo, lo siente en la sangre que escapa de sus venas, el dolor punzante en cada parte de su cuerpo y el calor que ya no siente.

Por otra parte, el suplicio al que la está sometiendo su cuerpo también es el recordatorio de que sigue viva.

 _Bueno, no importa._ Se tira en la orilla de la playa, cara al cielo, cierra los ojos y deja que sus dedos se entierren en la arena, el clima es agradable, un poco frío, la brisa y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa tienen un efecto relajante, en realidad, morir de aquella manera no estaba tan mal, simplemente esperando a que su cuerpo acabara de resistir, puede que incluso lo estuviera disfrutan–

— ¿Qué mier– ¡¿Por qué?!

Abre los ojos de golpe y gira sobre su costado, sucumbiendo ante un nuevo ataque de tos, algún bastardo le ha vaciado una buena cantidad de agua salada en la cara, cuando consigue enfocar la vista descubre a Melody mirándola con un puchero y las cejas muy juntas, a su lado, Iris, con las mejillas coloradas, le dedicaba una mueca apenada.

— Creí que estabas muerta—y casi parece que le reclama el hecho de que no lo esté.

— También me alegro de que te encuentres bien, Melody—se mueve por mero impulso y un poco de cabezonería también. Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo consigue levantarse, luego coge su pistola y les apunta, naturalmente, Melody, ya está haciendo lo mismo con su ballesta. A Sucrette no se le escapa el gesto casi inconsciente con el que la castaña empuja a Iris detrás de su espalda, y le causa gracia, puede que ellas no estén enteradas.

El ambiente es muy diferente a lo que era con Amber—tensión e ira—en realidad es bastante extraño, hasta embarazoso, como cuando una conversación acaba demasiado temprano, peor. _Ugh._ Sucrette esta demasiado cansada como para además pasar por un momento de incomodidad social. Deja caer su arma y abre los brazos en un movimiento exasperado.

— Me rindo—ignora la incredulidad reflejada en la expresión de Melody y regresa a su posición inicial, recostada en la arena— Yo estaba bastante bien aquí, muriéndome con calma ¿sabes? Así que si realmente vas por ello hazme un favor y acaba de un solo tiro.

Por un momento ninguna pronuncia una palabra, Sucrette cierra los ojos y se deja arrastrar por la somnolencia, después, casi en un grito, Iris rompe el silencio.

— ¡No puedes!

Sucrette la mira desde abajo, indiferente, preguntándose si Iris estaba ciega, para ella era bastante claro que no podía seguir peleando, no quería.

— Castiel te está buscando, estoy segura, no puedes dejarlo, no después de … _Lysandro_ —lo último lo suelta muy bajito, como si le diera pena pronunciar el nombre. Probablemente era así.

Era verdad, le gustaría ver a Castiel, al menos una vez más. Puede que encontrarlo fuese más perjudicial que nada, porque estaba bastante segura de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar, pero ella era naturalmente egoísta.

¿No estaba bien, al menos por un momento?

— Perdí mi mapa en el mar…—musita.

— Te dibujaré uno, Castiel debe seguir en el faro—exclama. Iris parece aliviada, Melody por su parte se mantiene callada, después de un rato toma asiento junto a Sucrette, dejando por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ellas, sigue precavida.

— Sucrette ¿no estas desesperada por sobrevivir?— _Por favor se como yo._

Ella se encoge de hombros.

— Lo _estaba._ Ahora ha perdido sentido ¿quizá? No puedo explicarlo, solo sé que desde el principio todo esto no ha sido más que un infierno.

Melody abraza sus rodillas y deja que la brisa la despeine, mira a Iris, quien entierra la nariz en su libreta, probablemente esta empeñada en hacer una copia perfecta.

— Creo que lo entiendo.

Sucrette suelta un leve "hmm" y cierra los ojos, por un momento Melody teme que realmente este muerta, pero entonces habla, muy quedito, solo para sus oídos, no quiere evidenciarla frente a Iris.

— ¿Realmente vas a dejar que me vaya?

Melody medita su respuesta, aunque no es como si tuviera opción, Iris ya ha tomado la decisión por las dos.

— Sí, no importa, solo te ves capaz de durar un par de horas más, supongo que no serás un problema.

— Heh, estas dejando salir tu mala personalidad, bien por ti.

Entonces Melody bufa, y eso por si mismo ya era una anomalía, porque verán, la chica se empeñaba en mantener una imagen perfecta, en especial cuando se encontraba sola, le tomo un Programa y asesinar a alguien para permitirse conocerse a sí misma, aceptar que ella también poseía los defectos básicos del ser humano, que podía bufar o contestar mal.

Para Sucrette era bastante obvio su lado desagradable, siempre había tenido un don para detectar esas cosas—como con Debrah—probablemente porque le era bastante fácil aceptar aquellos defectos en ella misma.

Con un suspiro se incorporó, se sacó la camiseta y examinó el daño. Tenía dos heridas de bala, una en el costado y otra en el hombro, lo demás se reducía a profundos arañazos aquí y allá, eso sumado a lo que la caída le había hecho, probablemente tenía algo fracturado, como un par de costillas, no importaba. Podía aguantar. Tenía que hacerlo.

La gente se sorprendería de lo lejos que su testarudez la había llevado en la vida.

— Aquí—Iris le paso una hoja de papel y una sudadera— Estas empapada, sería malo si te resfrías.

Después de un momento de incredulidad, Sucrette suelta una carcajada, lo mismo que Melody, porque enserio, un resfriado es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Después de vendarse el torso y procurarse una buena cantidad de analgésicos—cortesía de Iris—Sucrette esta lista para marcharse. Solo carga el arma que le quito a Dake, una Ingram Mac, que tiene poco menos de la mitad de munición, y su navaja, esa que se ha convertido en una parte de su persona, el tiempo en el que no estaba con ella parecía tan lejano, un recuerdo de décadas atrás.

Y es extraño, solo llevan en esa isla dos días, dos eternidades que han conseguido arrastrar lejos todo lo que antes existió.

Se despide de ellas.

— Adiós—no _hasta luego_ o _ya nos veremos_ , las tres saben muy bien que eso no va ocurrir.

Porque solo uno puede salir de ahí.

— Adiós—responde Meldy, a secas, Iris se obliga a alzar la mano en un gesto de despedida, la expresión devastada rápidamente se transforma en una sonrisa, se niega a que su último momento juntas sea uno triste, así es como ella aguanta y se rebela contra la Republica, por mucho que haya aceptado jugar bajo las reglas del Programa.

Todos tienen su manera, un motivo para matar o no hacerlo.

A Sucrette no le molesta el peso ligero, solo necesita una bala, hay una última persona de la cual debe encargarse.

Viktor es su problema.

#

 **12:20 hrs**

A veces Melody actuaba sin pensar. Por ejemplo, cuando mentía, el ochenta por ciento de las veces era innecesario, simplemente lo hacía de forma tan natural que ella misma no se daba cuenta de sus acciones, eran cosas pequeñas que la hacían sentir mejor, como que se había quedado la noche en vela estudiando cuando en realidad solo dio un pequeño repaso, hasta contarle a su madre que su "relación" con Nathaniel iba muy bien.

En algún punto su personalidad quedo enterrada bajo un montón de mentiras, la máscara se convirtió en su verdadero rostro.

Se podría decir que era impulsiva. Y que ella no lo sabía. Estaba tan poco consciente de sí misma que, cuando empujó a Iris colina abajo, Melody fue la primera en sorprenderse.

Casi lo mismo que sucedió con Jade. Y es que Melody no quería, de ninguna manera, sacrificarse por Iris.

Pero vio a Viktor por el rabillo del ojo, ese del que Sucrette les advirtió, y supo que solo contaba con unos segundos.

Como siempre, su cuerpo tomo la delantera.

— Cuando llegues a la playa, corre—después la lanzó colina abajo, captando un último vistazo de ese par de orbes azules, abiertos en horror.

Melody corrió montaña arriba, necesitaba altura, apenas alcanzó a evadir la primera ráfaga de balas, no importaba, siguió escalando, arriba, voló muy alto.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, no importaba que tanto aumentara la velocidad, no conseguía dejar a Viktor atrás, él subía y se movía cual caminata en la pradera y Melody estaba exhausta, decidió aprovechar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, tomo refugio en un hueco entre las rocas, rebuscó en su maleta, la ballesta no le serviría de mucho en esa situación pero tenía algo mejor, el arma que originalmente pertenecía a Priya, dos granadas.

Respiró hondo y asomo la cabeza, un error, una bala pasó zumbando junto a su cráneo, no había tiempo, si quería salir de ahí, tener una oportunidad, debía aprovechar esos dos tiros. Entonces solo cargando las dos granadas salió corriendo, seguida por una ráfaga de balas.

Quitó el seguro de la primera granada, apuntó a la cabeza de Viktor, unos metros abajo. Fallo. En lugar de dispararle a ella, Viktor le dio a la granada, provocando que explotara en el aire.

El impacto los alcanzó a ambos, Melody salió volando de su lugar, por unos segundos todo se redujo a un remolino de movimiento, tierra y miedo, miedo en su más natural expresión, por primera vez en ese encuentro que solo había durado minutos, Melody se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, porque no abandonó a Iris en su momento, dejar que Viktor se entretuviera con ella y salvarse a sí misma.

No era el momento. Con una mano se aferra a la granada, con la otra busca algo a lo que sujetarse, cuando el movimiento cesa, le cuesta orientarse, los oídos le zumban y su cuerpo duele, ahora el remolino está en su cabeza. Coge con más fuerza la roca de la cual se sujeta.

Cuando consigue enfocar la vista Viktor la mira desde arriba, la ha alcanzado. Mira abajo, el mar golpea contra las filosas rocas que lo rodean, está muy alto, se da cuenta de que solo está colgando de un risco, si se cae, no golpeara contra el mar sino rocas. Jadea.

— Tú también— Viktor habla en voz baja y grave, monótona— ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Melody abre la boca, la cierra inmediatamente, no tiene una respuesta, allá, lejos, en la playa alcanza a ver un punto naranja, Iris le ha hecho caso, ha huido. Quizá es lo mejor, lo cierto es que si se pone a pensar en ello, no se le ocurre nadie más que merezca ganar el Programa, puede que inconscientemente deseara ese desenlace. Personalmente Melody no se sentía merecedora de salir, de tener una nueva oportunidad, puede que no supiera que hacer con el tiempo, Iris sí.

Boquea una vez más.

— No lo sé— suelta con un deje de desesperación, está siendo honesta.

— Por amor quizá— Viktor se encoje de hombros, recuerda al hombre que asesinó horas atrás, casi disfruta ver a la chica abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, la realidad finalmente jalándola hacia abajo, sabe que está en lo correcto, el punto es que Melody nunca se dio la oportunidad de descubrirlo— Por eso yo gano.

Si no va a ganar ella, entonces quiere que sea Iris. Aprieta la mandíbula, reprime el miedo, todo ocurre al mismo tiempo.

Viktor, con su elegante zapato de cuero ejerce solo un poco de presión sobre la mano de Melody, esta, antes de vencerse y caer al vacío usa sus dientes para quitarle el seguro a la granada, con la poca fuerza que le queda la lanza.

No alcanza a ver el resultado. El viento golpeando sus mejillas y el olor salino es lo último que su cuerpo percibe.

Antes de sucumbir ante la obscuridad, por primera vez en quince años, en lugar de dudar sobre lo que estaría bien visto o no, Melody se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto.

Después piensa en Iris.

"Supongo que sí"

#

 _Lo sabe._

— Solo quédate. Castiel prometió volver aquí antes de la medianoche, ya te lo he dicho, tienen un plan, es estúpido pero es _algo_.

— No tengo tanto tiempo—Sucrette desvía la mirada, se muerde el labio, es difícil ver a Kim a los ojos— Tampoco creo que merezca ser salvada.

Kim la mira en silencio por unos segundos, luego bufa, molesta.

— Chica, lo que sea que hayas hecho para sobrevivir fue necesario, déjate de tonterías—Sucrette niega con la cabeza, siempre admiró a Kim, tan directa y fuerte, aun así estaba dispuesta a rajarle la garganta, a ella y a Violeta, incluso a Castiel, cuando cruzas esa línea no puedes simplemente dar un salto y volver.

— No. Había otro camino, ustedes lo tomaron.

 _Lo sabe._ Violeta se encoge en su asiento, aprieta el borde se su vestido, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas, Violeta?—su tono demuestra preocupación, sin embargo, la chica no ve eso, cuando los grandes ojos castaños de Sucrette se cruzan con los suyos Violeta tiene la absoluta certeza de que escondidos entre las sílabas hay odio e ironía.

Un escalofrío la recorre.

— No tan bien, cuando estemos fuera de aquí se sentirá mejor—Kim responde por ella, entonces recuerda la promesa que se hicieron cuando se reunieron, ambas se protegerían la una a la otra con su vida, si Kim descubría la verdad se daría cuenta de que Violeta no era digna de confianza, la abandonaría.

— Humh, anímate Violeta, estarás bien—y la sonrisa que le dedica es lo mismo que una bofetada, _lo sabe, lo sabe, ha venido aquí a contárselo a Kim._

Y es que Violeta vio todo, ahí, escondida entre los arbustos observo como Dake acorralaba a Sucrette contra el suelo, se quedó callada mientras la otra chica forcejeaba, cuando las lágrimas escaparon de su rostro y comenzó a rogar, Violeta no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, su cuerpo moviéndose a mil por hora a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que intentara ayudarla, que recordara todas las veces que Sucrette hizo algo por ella.

A pesar de eso, no miró atrás.

Durante el primer aviso Violeta esperaba, _rogaba,_ que el nombre de Sucrette apareciera entre los muertos. No fue así. La decepción que sintió solo provocó que se odiara más a sí misma. Necesitaba que Sucrette desapareciera, de lo contrario tendría que enfrentarse a sus acciones, al haberla abandonado.

Repitió la misma escena una y otra vez, en cierto punto acabo convenciéndose de que Sucrette la vio, que sus ojos se cruzaron, que Sucrette _sabía._

— Si estás tan empeñada en irte al menos coge un bocado, te ves como alguien a punto de desfallecer.

Sucrette desvía la mirada, luego le dedica una sonrisa pequeñita.

— Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

Esa es su oportunidad.

— Déjame a mí—su tono es bajito e inseguro pero ambas chicas consiguen escucharla. Violeta deja el sofá en el que había estado hundida casi desde el principio y corre a la barra de cocina, les da la espalda, solo tiene un segundo.

Cianuro de potasio. Su arma, un corrosivo. Sería rápido y dado el estado de Sucrette, Kim no sospecharía.

 _Por favor, que Kim no sospeche nada._ Todos menos Kim.

Del bolsillo de su vestido saca la botellita y vierte el contenido en un vaso con agua, lo coloca frente a Sucrette y con ojos ansiosos espera. Las manos le tiemblan y tiene que retroceder, no quiere hacer esto, pero la idea de ser abandonada por Kim no le deja muchas opciones, el recuerdo de Sucrette llorando en el suelo la consume.

La chica se acerca el vaso a los labios, Violeta contiene el aliento pero nada sucede, un ataque de tos se apodera de Sucrette, se cubre la boca con el antebrazo y todas pueden ver la sangre, el rostro pálido.

— Creo que lo mejor es que no ingiera nada.

Kim, ojos entornados y labios fruncidos, asiente, entiende a lo que se refería antes, que no tenía tiempo.

— Ve a encontrarlo.

Sucrette se va. Kim y Violeta se quedan.

#

 **12:40 hrs**

El aroma de panqueques todos los domingos.

Iris tropieza, rueda por la playa y con la misma rapidez se incorpora. Rodillas empapadas en sangre por todas las veces que ha caído, sigue corriendo.

Competencias por ver quien domina primero una partitura en la guitarra. Ni ella ni su hermano duermen en absoluto, ambos practican en la misma habitación, en silencio, juntos.

Ve el faro a la distancia, el único lugar en el que Melody conseguirá encontrarla otra vez. _Si sigue viva._

Aprieta el paso, intenta dejar el sonido de la metralleta, disparos fantasmas, atrás. Ese no era su trato ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Con que derecho Melody iba y se destrozaba a sí misma de esa manera? Iris rara vez cedía ante la ira, ese era uno de esos momentos, era culpa de Melody por no creer en ellas, en que podían solucionar las cosas juntas, culpa de Iris por no encontrar el valor de dar media vuelta, por seguir su instinto y no mirar atrás.

Era una persona horrible, ambas lo eran, por eso estaban juntas, así debieron quedarse hasta final. Ese era el trato, nada más.

Luchar contra la somnolencia los domingos porque si llegaba solo un segundo tarde su hermano y su madre ya habrían acabado con todo, bocas aún sucias con el rastro de mermelada y miel. Eran una familia pequeña, una feliz. Nunca se sintió sola, no necesitaba un padre, su madre hacía muy bien el trabajo y su hermano siempre estaba ahí. Iris solo quería volver a su hogar, aun conociendo el costo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, sollozos ahogados le hacían de música de fondo, no estaba consciente de que eran los suyos. Cuando alcanzó el faro la puerta ya estaba abierta, Kim esperándola en la entrada. Iris cae sobre sus rodillas y boquea, desesperada por aire, dedos engarrotados alrededor de la culata de su pistola.

Kim consigue arrastrarla hasta una silla, coge su mano con fuerza y la estampa contra su pecho.

— Sigue mi respiración—ordena. Y eso hace Iris, pudieron pasar horas, minutos, pero logra calmarse, recupera un ritmo de respiración mas o menos normal.

Kim no pregunta que ha pasado, honestamente ya se lo esperaba, había personas que no estaban cortadas para el Programa, Iris y Melody definitivamente entraban en esa categoría por mucho que ambas se empeñaran en querer demostrar lo contrario.

No creyó que volverían, pero bueno, que al menos una regresara era mejor a que ninguna lo hiciera.

— Anda, bébete esto—le pasa el vaso de agua que Sucrette ha dejado intacto.

El corazón de Violeta se detiene por un segundo. No puede decir nada, si lo hiciera todo llevaría a _¿Por qué hay un vaso de veneno en la mesa?_ Trata de pensar en una solución, una excusa pero todo va muy rápido y antes de que pueda abrir la boca Iris ya ha inclinado el vaso sobre sus labios, vaciando el contenido.

Violeta contiene el aliento y espera lo peor.

Lo peor pasa.

En lo que le parece el segundo más largo de su vida, Iris ya se está doblando sobre su estómago, todo un caos de sangre y arcadas.

El punto es que Iris aún no puede perder. No después de lo que Melody ha hecho por ella, tiene que salir de ahí, así, de alguna forma ganan las dos.

Se sobrepone al dolor y en un rápido movimiento les apunta con su arma.

— ¿Quién fue?—no puede morirse tan fácilmente, por Melody. Kim entiende poco de lo que pasa pero sabe que tiene que actuar, lentamente saca su pistola y la apunta a Iris, expresión dura, decidida.

— Iris, baja el arma.

— ¡¿Cuál de las dos es una asesina?!—apenas puede contra el corrosivo que violenta su cuerpo, el sabor a hierro que invade su boca le da nauseas.

— Iris, baja la maldita pistola—Kim ya no suena tal calmada o segura, la presión de la situación comienza a pesar sobre sus hombros.

— No me dicen nada, entonces tendré que matarlas a las dos—tiene que aguantar, solo un poco más.

Violeta observa los engranes que ella misma ha preparado comenzar a moverse, no se lo cree, las cosas nunca debieron acabar de esa manera. Todo ocurre al mismo tiempo, Kim la empuja al suelo y casi inmediatamente el traqueteo de disparos inunda la habitación, solo puede cubrirse los oídos y cerrar los ojos, el ruido de cristales rotos la aterra pero el silencio que viene después es aún peor.

Lentamente se incorpora, no quiere ver el desastre en el que se ha convertido su refugio. Ventanas rotas y el olor a sangre, lo odia. Odia a Kim tendida en el suelo, los ojos medio abiertos. Establecen contacto visual y Kim entiende, nunca necesitaron las palabras para ello.

— Fuiste tú—Violeta se arrodilla a su lado, las manos revoloteando a su alrededor, no quiere tocarla y romperla aún más. Traga duro, asiente, pero el rechazo no llega.

— Vas a tener que vivir con esto. Encuentra a Castiel y vete con él. Vive—Kim muere con la palabra "vive" como su último aliento.

— ¿Kim?—Violeta por fin se atreve a tomarla por los hombros, mira el cuerpo inerte de Iris y la realidad la golpea, ella nunca quiso nada de esto— Oh, dios mío, _Kim_.

Se levanta abruptamente, no puede seguir mirando, pone pies en pólvora fuera del faro. Ahora solo tiene miedo de sí misma, no ve por donde va y tampoco le importa, choca contra un cuerpo y pierde el equilibrio.

Viktor. Se miran a los ojos por un rato, entonces él habla.

— ¿Quieres que te mate?

Nunca, ni es sus más locas alucinaciones, Violeta imaginó que alguien le preguntaría aquello, tampoco se esperaba que ella respondería que sí. Cierra los ojos y mentalmente se disculpa con Kim, con su padre, pero lo cierto es que no quiere vivir con lo que ha hecho, no quiere hacer las cosas así.

Se concentra en el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa, evoca un hermoso recuerdo, el picnic en el parque, estaban todos, sanos y salvos, felices, realmente eran un grupo maravilloso.

Después nada.

Viktor guarda la pistola, se toca la sien, nada, puede que asesinar personas no sea tan interesante cuando estas no pelean por su vida.

#

 **13:10 hrs**

Se encuentran en medio de un claro, un accidente.

Castiel imagino el escenario varias veces, tantas que creyó saber exactamente lo que haría cuando la encontrara. Se equivocó, en ese momento solo pudo quedarse ahí parado, temiendo moverse y que ella desapareciera otra vez.

No lo hizo, en su lugar cruzó el espacio que los separaba en grandes zancadas, después, casi de forma violenta hundió la cara en su pecho, no lloraba pero a Castiel le dio la impresión de que si pudiera, lo haría.

La razón por la que continuaba rechazándola es que él estaba roto y ella no. Bueno, eso ciertamente había cambiado, solo con verla se dio cuenta de que sacarla de ahí intacta era imposible, puede que ahora su estado fuese incluso peor que el suyo.

Pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros y descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

— Ya está bien—le gustaría haber dicho algo más, poner en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero, después de todo, existía una razón por la que Lysandro era el encargado de escribir las letras y él la melodía. Esperaba que Sucrette lo comprendiera, ya estaba bien, el infierno podría caerles encima y todo seguiría bien.

Porque estaban juntos.

#

– **#8 Iris– asesinada por –#14 Kim–**

– **#14 Kim– asesinada por –#8 Iris–**

– **#21 Violeta– asesinada por –#20 Viktor–**

– **#13 Kentin– asesinado por –#2 Amber–**

Un ligero parpadeo en la pantalla, imperceptible para ojos no expertos. Nathaniel ha conseguido hacerse con el control del sistema.

#

Quedaban menos de diez adolescentes en la isla, tres de ellos tenían el mismo objetivo: estudiante #20 Viktor.

* * *

Camina erguido entre la multitud, tratando de no llamar la atención, por supuesto no lo hace, es como cualquier otro soldado de último rango por ahí, pero las noticias que lleva, el recado que debe entregar, le quema las manos, lo siente como un cartel de alerta visible para aquel que lo mire demasiado. Pasa junto a un par de sus compañeros, están intimidando a un civil, parece que la cosa acabará como siempre, ellos golpeando al pobre viejo hasta dejarlo medio muerto, a saber porque, a lo mejor se atrevió a mirarlos mal, o eso creyeron, aprieta los puños y los ignora.

No puede ayudar al hombre. No así.

Esa es cosa de todos los días, los que se quedan en el ejército después del servicio militar generalmente lo hacen porque es lo más fácil, la paga no es mucho más alta que el promedio pero todo lo que le puedes quitar a los civiles lo compensa. Había otros, claro, una minoría a la que él pertenecía, esos que elegían el ejército porque creían que les daría el poder necesario para cambiar las cosas.

No te lo daba. Y con el tiempo perdías la esperanza, te acostumbrabas.

La ciudad es gris, edificios, el cielo, incluso la gente, todos se funden con las paredes, desaparecen. Es lo que le gustaría hacer a él también. Antes. Ahora tiene una misión.

Sus botas chocan contra metal, el constante sonido de sus pasos le avisa que ha llegado a su destino, se tensa aún más, solo los altos mandos tienen permitido el acceso, tiene que mostrar un permiso y soportar una exhaustiva revisión. Se obliga a dejar de temblar, si tiene miedo lo descubrirán.

Solo se permite un respiro cuando cruza las puertas de la inmensa oficina, solo un momento antes de volver a erguirse cual largo es y colocarse la máscara de neutralidad.

— Teniente Giles—hace una leve inclinación.

La persona sentada detrás del gran escritorio es El Hombre, el segundo más alto en el ejército, por eso, ante su expresión de hierro, tiene que tragar duro, puede que sienta pena por su hijo.

— Soldado, su reporte.

— Los tutores de los alumnos seleccionados para el Programa de este año han sido informados como es debido, también, de acuerdo a sus órdenes, los problemáticos fueron eliminados. No hubo problema alguno.

— ¿Eso es todo?—el teniente no lo mira, mantiene la vista fija en los papeles de su escritorio, casi parece que no le interesa.

— Sí señor—con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que se marche, el soldado hace otra reverencia y respira hondo, en su estómago se libra una revolución, está tan nervioso que podría vomitar.

Entonces pasa, trastabilla y choca contra la mesa de café que descansa en medio de la habitación, desparrama todo su contenido. Grita una disculpa y se agacha a limpiar el caos, el teniente lo detiene.

Con un suspiro de hastío deja su escritorio y por primera vez lo mira, ojos fríos, de metal.

— Retírese. Ya.

— ¡Lo siento mucho señor!—el muchacho sale corriendo hecho un manojo de nervios, hace bien su papel.

Cuando se queda solo, Giles limpia el desastre, coge entre sus manos una galleta ligeramente diferente a las demás, una "A" gravada en cursivas adorna el centro, más que elegante resulta pomposa, típico de ella. "A" de Adelaida, es su código, significa que la mujer ha cumplido su parte del trato.

Ahora le toca a él.

Antes de echársela a la boca mira de reojo la cámara oculta en el techo de su oficina. En serio, sería estúpido si no supiera que vigilan sus movimientos.

Vuelve a su escritorio, expresión dura y serena, como siempre.

Minutos después recibe una llamada, van a felicitarlo por la actitud que ha tomado frente a todo el asunto. _"No es tan difícil elegir lo mejor para su nación ¿cierto, teniente?"_

— No, claro que no. Lo hago todos los días.

Siempre, desde el primer momento.


	9. Kentin

**Rating:** M

 **Advertencias:** En resumen, escenas nada bonitas, por favor leer con precaución. Este capítulo tiene una escena sexual, trate de no hacerla muy explícita peeero ahí está, eso más muerte de personajes principales, repito, esta vez con sentimiento, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES.

 **Notas:** Por fin termine con mi terrible semestre y ahora estoy de vacaciones, por lo que intentaré acabar el fic en estas semanas, solo dos o tres capítulos más. Como siempre, gracias por leer, si te ha gustado házmelo saber, eso siempre anima, por otro lado puede que este capítulo no le guste a muchos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Kentin**

 _I wish that I had known in that first minute we met, the unpayable debt that I owed you._

 _'Cause you'd been abused by that bone that refused you, and you hired me to make up for that._

 _I should have quit but instead I took care of you._

 _You made me sleep all uneven, and I didn't believe them when they told me that there was no saving you._

 **Kettering—The antlers**

El Programa es lo normal, tanto como caminar a la escuela cada mañana o celebrar navidad.

Si quiere ser más específico, Ken diría que es casi una actividad familiar, él y su madre se apretujan en el gran sofá de la sala de estar y esperan a que su padre vuelva del trabajo, no es nada especial, el resto del año se entretienen con aquel concurso de cocina.

Hasta ese fatídico día, claro. Su padre entra hecho un bólido a la casa y apaga la televisión de un manotazo que casi quiebra la pantalla, pero es demasiado tarde, el pequeño Ken ha visto todo.

Se trata de Susan, su vecina Susan, esa que siempre lo saludaba en la mañana y a veces le regalaba caramelos, incluso cuando ya era bastante mayor como para recibirlos, Susan que nunca, ni una vez se metió con él. Consigue llegar a las finales, sinónimo de que seguirán su trayectoria de cerca, en vivo, ante sus ojos se desarrolla la terrible escena, el cráneo de la chica estalla en mil pedazos.

Entonces aprieta los puños y reprime las ganas de vomitar, le dedica una sonrisa a su padre y pregunta que tal ha ido su día, solo quiere que dejen de mirarlo con esa expresión tan asustada. Ken también era fuerte, por mucho que su futuro ser se negara a aceptarlo.

Al día siguiente sí que se echa a llorar. Sucrette le acaricia el cabello mientras deja que Ken se desahogue en su regazo, no parece importarle que su falda esté empapada y tampoco pregunta nada.

— Es injusto, el Programa es tan injusto—murmura, la chica detiene sus caricias por un segundo antes de hablar.

— Lo sé.

Ese mismo año Sucrette cambia de colegio, Ken intenta seguirla pero no pasa mucho antes de que su padre considere que debe ir a la escuela militar.

#

No es hasta que vuelve y su mundo se amplia que cae en cuenta de que no está enamorado de Sucrette. La ama, sí, pero el mundo es grande y capaz de atesorar tantos tipos de amor como personas.

Antes, cuando se dedicaba a gritar sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos y a clamar que Sucrette era el amor de su vida, ella se limitaba a sonreírle de forma nerviosa y un tanto falsa, como si realmente no quisiese escucharlo, sin embargo eso cambia con su última confesión.

— Puede que no esté enamorado de ti—se siente culpable y un poco como un mentiroso, pero su amiga le da un suave codazo, obligándolo a mirarla.

— Ya lo sabía, Kentin—esta vez hay una sonrisa de verdad.

Y Kentin es feliz, todo lo feliz que se puede ser cuando tienes a un par de gemelos cuyo único propósito en la vida es criticar tus pantalones y tu mejor amiga gusta de delincuentes. Ya no idolatra a nadie, no a su padre y mucho menos a Sucrette, se pregunta si eso es madurar, ya saben, dejar de alucinar deidades y comenzar a ver personas.

#

— Ugh, tan grande, tan pesado.

Kentin no escucha, solo siente, tiene una vaga idea de lo que está pasando, hasta cierto punto sabe que tiene un brazo alrededor de Alexy y que el pobre se esfuerza en la tarea de arrastrar sus setenta kilos de musculo a la terraza, cuando el aire frío de la noche le golpea la cara suelta una risita y se deja caer desvergonzadamente sobre el chico, Alexy protesta.

— En serio, solo tomaste cuatro vasos y estoy seguro de que la mitad del contenido era refresco.

Alexy deja a Kentin sobre la barda, el chico inmediatamente apoya la cara sobre el concreto, se siente ligero y perdido, quizá un poquito feliz.

Están en casa de Melody, en una reunión para festejar el inicio de las vacaciones, por supuesto, originalmente no debía haber ni una gota de alcohol pero alguien se atrevió a filtrar un par de botellas—Kentin está seguro de que ha sido Castiel pero puede que Kim o Peggy también tengan algo que ver—y Kentin, como muchos otros, cedió ante la curiosidad, Melody en algún rincón de la casa tirándose de los pelos al ver el rumbo que ha tomado la cosa.

Alexy lo ha llevado a respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de que cometa alguna tontería.

— Nadie te obliga a quedarte—Kentin arrastra las palabras, no pueden culparlo, después de todo nunca antes había ingerido nada relativamente alcohólico.

— Es verdad, pero yo soy así de amable, ayudo a mis amigos en necesidad, ya sabes—Alexy desecha el tema con un ademán y apoya los codos en la barda, mantiene su distancia porque tiene miedo de que el castaño decida regurgitar su desayuno y le arruine la ropa, pero no lo deja solo.

Nunca lo deja solo.

— Vete, no quiero que mañana me reclames el haberte arruinado la fiesta.

— Pero si estoy teniendo el momento de mi vida—pasa los brazos sobre su cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa, es verdad que parece divertirse pero eso solo descoloca más a Kentin, no está acostumbrado a que la gente quiera pasar tiempo con él, aburrido, patético, desesperante, son palabras que usaban para describirlo antes de darle la espalda, al menos en su antiguo colegio, cuando era Ken.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Armin no quiso venir ¿con quién voy a hablar si no estás tú?

— Mentiroso. Te llevas bien con todo el mundo.

Kentin borracho buscaba respuestas, exponía sus dudas, no solo le daba vueltas a la pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Ya. Me sentiría mal si decides que es una buena idea saltar del tejado o darle un baile especial a todo el Sweet Amoris, a Melody casi le da un infarto cuando te subiste a su carísima mesa de caoba, no me malentiendas, me habría encantado ver el espectáculo pero estoy seguro de que tú pensarías muy diferente mañana en la mañana.

Kentin no responde, usa su antebrazo como almohada y parpadea varias veces, tratando de enfocar la vista. Hay algo que no consigue procesar, Alexy está cuidando de él, eso lo tiene claro, pero ¿Por qué? Puede entender que sus padres y Sucrette le pisaran los talones todo el tiempo cuando era Ken, frágil y pequeño Ken que se rompería a la mínima de cambio, pero ¿ahora? Era grande y fuerte, podía pelear, eso es lo que se repetía todos los días frente al espejo, además estaban en un lugar relativamente seguro, entre compañeros, lo peor que podía pasarle era que Amber le robara la cartera o que Castiel le pintara la cara mientras dormía, nada insuperable, ninguna razón suficiente para que Alexy se quede a su lado en un lugar frio y apartado.

Son amigos, sí, pero aquella respuesta no consigue encajar, sería suficiente con Castiel y Lysandro, por ejemplo, pero no entre ellos.

Kentin borracho es menos denso, capaz de sumar dos mas dos más rápido que Kentin sobrio. Recuerdos, momentos similares, todos le vienen de golpe y la verdad le da una bofetada.

— Te gusto… o algo así ¿verdad?—sin decoro, deja que las palabras se deslicen entre ellos.

Puede ver el remolino de emociones que pasa por la cara de Alexy, va desde la vergüenza al horror para finalmente asentarse en un gesto resignado.

— Sí—es su única respuesta, se quedan en silencio por un rato, Kentin siente como la somnolencia lo envuelve poco a poco, se lo lleva.

— No sé que hacer, es la primera vez que alguien siente algo así por mí—admite. A estas alturas tiene los ojos cerrados y la voz bajita de Alexy lo arrulla.

— No te preocupes, sé que no sientes lo mis—.

Kentin no se entera del resto, cae dormido. Al día siguiente Alexy aprende que Kentin con resaca no guarda ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Y puede que así sea mejor.

#

— Alexy ¿crees que el mundo es un lugar justo?

Están sentados en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de uno de los gemelos, el olor a frituras inunda el aire y los gritos de Armin y Sucrette sobre algún tonto videojuego les hacen música de fondo, realmente no es el momento ni el lugar para tener una conversación profunda, mucho menos con Alexy, cuya principal fuente de entretenimiento era, en términos simples, burlarse de él. Está a punto de desechar el tema y tratar de olvidar que alguna vez toco el asunto cuando Alexy decide responder.

— No, no lo es.

Y se calla. Aunque no lleva una expresión especialmente seria, tampoco parece bromear, a decir verdad, Kentin no se espera esa respuesta, Alexy es prácticamente la única persona que conoce dispuesta a llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo, nada de prejuicios o rencores de por medio, tampoco puede decir que lo ha visto especialmente molesto o triste, incluso cuando tiene un problema prefiere ver el vaso medio lleno, eso sin mencionar que la relación con su familia era bastante buena comparándola con la de cualquier otro compañero de clase.

Así que considerando todos los hechos, Kentin solo puede llegar a la conclusión de que Alexy debe tener una impresión más bien positiva del universo.

— El mundo está bastante podrido y torcido, pero es el único que tenemos—se encoge de hombros y una suave sonrisa se forma en su rostro— Así que hay que disfrutarlo ¿no?

A Kentin aún le queda un tramo que recorrer antes de comprender que no sabe absolutamente nada de Alexy, de reconocer el conflicto interno que tuvo que vencer antes de llegar a esa conclusión, las horas que pasó solo en su habitación intentando otorgar perdón.

— Eres…resistente, supongo—suelta de forma torpe e incómoda.

Él mismo aprendió algunas cosas en la escuela militar, sobre el mundo y su persona, sin embargo aún no acababa de comprenderlas, lo que derivaba en horas de darle vueltas a su vecindario, el sudor empapándole la ropa y siempre el mismo resultado, un quebradero de sesos sin ninguna conclusión. Solo tenía a Sucrette para hablar del tema y ya que ambos estaban básicamente igual, realmente no había ningún avance, sabía que Castiel y Nathaniel también tenían alguna clase de lucha interna pero, honestamente, no le daba la gana relacionarse con ellos, así que solo le quedaba probar suerte con la siguiente persona de su lista. Y por una vez le sale bien.

Alexy no le decía el camino, nadie podía, pero sí que le indicaba a donde tenía que llegar y bueno, eso ya era bastante.

— Lo soy. A Armin le gusta compararlo con los videojuegos—se toma el tiempo para rodar los ojos y dedicarle una mirada desesperanzada— Dice que si tu personaje no es fuerte, no vas a disfrutarlo, ya sabes, no puedes subir de nivel y en cuanto pierdas seguramente lo dejarás, por mucho que el juego sea bueno, porque también necesitas ser fuerte para coger la consola e intentarlo otra vez, para mejorar tus técnicas y estrategias.

— Eso es… ¿inteligente?—Kentin abre mucho los ojos y Alexy asiente, una mirada igual de consternada, después de todo era Armin de quien hablaban ahí.

— ¿Verdad? Yo tuve la misma reacción, no sabía si algo con sentido había salido de la boca de Armin o simplemente yo era un poco más estúpido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dicen de mí?

— Escúchalo tú mismo, aquí Kentin no ha parado de hablar mierda de ti, deberías, no sé, retarlo a un duelo a muerte.

— Tú, maldito…—Kentin pasa un brazo por los hombros de Alexy y lo atrae a su pecho para hacerle una llave, le despeina el pelo y a pesar de que intenta contenerlo, ambos estallan en carcajadas.

Si tuviera que marcar el inicio de su amistad—amistad de verdad, de esa que solo encuentras una o dos veces en la vida—sería ese momento.

Y es feliz, se puede decir que de su vida pasada solo queda un rencor.

Amber.

##

 **Día dos**

 **6:40 hrs**

— ¿Cómo estas GI Joe?

Amber hace amago de levantarse, Kentin la detiene, pega aun más el revólver a su frente.

— No. No te muevas.

Se miran a los ojos por un rato, ambos buscando desesperadamente una respuesta ¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

— ¿Vas a dispararme o qué?

Kentin traga duro, se lo piensa, debería hacerlo ¿no? Después de todo de eso va el Programa, esa es la única forma de volver a casa y si tiene que comenzar con alguien, prefiere que sea Amber. Piensa en su padre, su dedo baila sobre el gatillo, solo un poco más de presión y el trabajo estará hecho, después la sonrisa de su madre acude a su memoria, Kentin niega lentamente con la cabeza.

— No soy como tú—no piensa matarla, tampoco aparta la pistola.

— _Por supuesto_ — Por supuesto, no lo es. Amber tiene una gran ventaja sobre sus compañeros, todos tenían la ilusión de ser maravillosos seres humanos, excelentísimas personas que disfrutaban mirarla desde arriba, podían juzgarla como quisieran y llamarla por mil nombres, era exactamente ese espejismo lo que la llevaría a la victoria.

Porque la bondad no te servía de nada cuando de sobrevivir se trataba.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no muevas ni un músculo.

Kentin patea el revólver lejos, luego se agacha y le quita la máquina de electroshocks junto al cuchillo, los guarda en su propia maleta.

— Vete—ordena. Y una mierda, irse de ahí sin sus armas era lo mismo a saltar de un risco, tenía que encontrar una forma, usar esa bondad, aquel inútil sentido de responsabilidad.

— ¿No te parece cruel? ¿Qué voy a hacer si alguien intenta atacarme? Preferiría que me mates aquí y ahora.

— Me parce que los demás son los que necesitan protección de ti—aun así duda, es verdad que no puede dejar que se marche así como así ¡¿Y si atacaba a Alexy?! ¿O a Armin y Sucrette? Pero también era cierto que dejarla por su cuenta, sin armas, era más bien inhumano, solo existía una solución.

Con un suspiro resignado Kentin comienza a sacarse el cinturón.

— Tus manos al frente.

Amber alza las cejas, abre la boca, como para gritarle que es un degenerado, Kentin realmente no puede soportar eso, en especial de ella, se apresura a hablar.

— Cállate—el cinturón le hace de esposas improvisadas, puede que apriete sus muñecas un poco más de lo necesario— Esto hará el trabajo, no tengo opción, por ahora nos quedaremos juntos.

#

— No he comido nada desde hace siglos.

Kentin la ignora y continúa mordisqueando el pan que tiene en las manos, ha tenido mucho cuidado con eso, comer y beber a ciertas horas, racionar bienes, dormir cuando sea posible, en situaciones de estrés la gente generalmente se moría por no cuidar de sí mismas.

Amber frunce los labios y decide cambiar de estrategia.

— ¿Sabes que podrías simplemente levantarte y acabar con todo esto en menos de una hora?

Es una pregunta que venía rondándole casi desde el principio ¿Por qué Kentin no actuaba? Estaba entrenado y probablemente ganar era—igual que para ella y su hermano—una obligación, no es como si sus padres pudiesen vivir con la idea de no haber criado hijos lo suficientemente buenos para el Programa, bueno, al menos no su padre.

Toma su encogimiento de hombros como un sí.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— No quiero ir por ahí matando a mis amigos ¡¿Es eso un crimen?!

Kentin cierra la boca y agudiza el oído, el pánico ensombrece sus ojos por un segundo, que estén sentados en la parte más profunda del bosque no quiere decir que no haya oídos atentos por ahí, se tranquiliza cuando nada sucede y hace una nota mental de no alzar la voz, por mucho que Amber le altere los nervios.

Lo cierto es que Kentin es plenamente consciente de su fuerza, después de todo la ha conseguido a base de sudor y sangre, literalmente. Sabe que la reputación de su padre pesa sobre sus hombros y tiembla ante la idea de decepcionarlo, simplemente no puede traerse a sí mismo a usar esa pistola en sus manos.

— ¿Entonces porque no los encuentras y los proteges? Hay gente jugando, tienes que estar enterado.

Kentin pasa las manos por su cabellera en un gesto exasperado, no sabe que le saca más de quicio, el tono arrogante con el que la chica se dedica a hablarle, como si fuera estúpido o inconsciente del lugar donde estaba, o que le está haciendo las mismas preguntas que no han parado de repetirse en su cabeza desde el principio.

No puede traerse a sí mismo a jugar, tampoco puede asegurar que no va a llegar el momento en el que decida dar el paso.

Y siendo honestos, le aterra escuchar el nombre de sus seres queridos en la lista de caídos tanto como cruzarse con cualquiera de ellos.

— Ah ¿no será que te da miedo encontrar a Castiel?

— Solo cierra la boca—con un movimiento brusco Kentin estira el brazo y le mete la mitad de su barra de pan en la boca.

No va a negarlo, ver a Amber luchar por no atragantarse mientras le dedica miradas asesinas es un poco placentero.

#

A pesar de haber decidido evitar a cualquiera de sus amigos, Kentin ha imaginado el encuentro más veces de las que puede contar, tantas que ha acabado memorizado cada detalle, cierra los ojos y siente que es real, desde la brisa rozándole la punta de los dedos hasta el olor del mar. Los encontraría cerca de la costa, el rostro de Alexy se iluminaría instantáneamente y formaría esa sonrisa tan grande que le arruga las comisuras de los ojos, probablemente le saltaría encima y por una vez Kentin no lo apartaría, se permitiría envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apretaría fuerte, muy fuerte.

Y si Alexy estaba ahí, Armin seguramente estaría a su costado, de alguna forma se las arreglarían para encontrar a Sucrette y juntos conseguirían escapar de ese infierno de isla.

Los sueños son eso, y un hombre tiene permitido soñar, excepto cuando luchas por tu vida.

Y en este momento, Kentin está ocupado con ese molesto juego llamado sobrevivir, las cosas cambian cuando se obliga a andar con Amber.

Sí, no puede quitarle la vista de encima porque solo dios sabe en que momento va a clavarle una uña en el ojo, y sí, solo están juntos porque Kentin no pudo soportar la idea de dejarla ir y ser responsable de la muerte de uno de sus amigos gracias a ese desliz.

Pero hacer equipo en el Programa crea lazos, los quieras o no.

De cierta forma se siente responsable, después de todo es él quien la lleva prisionera así que tampoco puede dejar que se muera, no quiere sangre en sus manos, ni siquiera la de Amber, le gusta culpar a lo que queda de Ken por esa debilidad, por mucho que Alexy y Sucrette se empeñen en llamarlo bondad, algo que no es necesariamente traído del infierno para torturarlo.

Entonces, ahora que además de cuidar de sí mismo tiene que ver por la seguridad de otra persona no tiene tiempo para soñar.

Encuentran gente dos veces.

A Iris y Melody en medio del bosque, no hablan y van cogidas de la mano, la castaña tiene el ceño medio fruncido y se ve bastante dispuesta a dispararles con la ballesta que lleva en la mano libre. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos, Amber le sugiere que les pegue un tiro.

— No es como si tuvieran oportunidad.

Kentin le dedica una mirada que va de la incredulidad al asco.

— ¿ _Qué eres_?

— Tu consciencia—le responde a secas, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión en blanco, Kentin no está muy seguro de si Amber bromea o quiere joderlo, probablemente ambas.

— Estaba pensando más en un demonio—y evita encontrarse con sus ojos durante las próximas horas. Convivir con Amber simplemente va más allá de sus capacidades.

La segunda vez tropiezan con Castiel en el borde que separa la maleza y el pueblo, casi no tienen tiempo de esconderse y Kentin cubre la boca de Amber con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero ella no pelea y tampoco trata de llamar la atención, aunque sí que le dedica una mirada asesina por tratarla con tan poco cuidado, pero él ya va acostumbrándose a esas y realmente no le importan demasiado.

Cuando Castiel deja de escudriñar los arbustos y ellos pueden moverse e instalarse en otro lugar, Kentin decide sacar sus quejas.

— Creí que ibas a montarte un numerito de damisela en apuros frente a Castiel.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Estúpida? No voy a arriesgar mi vida por alguien que me dispararía nada mas verme.

— Ya te lo dije, un demonio… ¿no estabas enamorada de él?

Amber le dedica una mirada, después la desvía, esta vez es ella quien evita encontrarse con sus ojos.

— No estamos en Sweet Amoris.

Es verdad. Están en una isla, en el Programa, tiene sentido que no haya tiempo para romances de colegio, Kentin también está muy ocupado como para cerrar los ojos y permitirse soñar.

Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, deja ir a Alexy.

#

Al principio seguir a Kentin estaba muy bien, una mejor estrategia que la que planeo originalmente, eso creyó.

Solo había que sumar uno más uno, era el único entrenado y no especialmente negado a participar en el Programa, Amber creyó que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que uno de sus amigos la palmara, y _voila,_ Kentin pasaría a ser un miembro activo, claro, eso no le garantizaba la victoria, aún tendría que enfrentarse a personas como Castiel, Viktor—el imbécil de Viktor—y su hermano, y ahí estaba el truco, Kentin acabaría venciéndolos, sí, pero no ileso, al final, cuando fuese reducido a un despojo cansado y herido, ella estaría ahí, con una bala preparada especialmente para él.

Y así es como Amber ganaba el Programa, apenas moviendo un dedo.

El problema es que no era una mujer paciente y aquello ya estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Después de asegurarse de que la casa estaba vacía, se instalaron en la sala de estar, alejados del ventanal para no ser vistos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para notar a cualquier intruso y escapar.

Siempre escapando, Kentin tenía un don para evitar a los demás.

— ¿Ahora qué?—Amber coge asiento en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared, usar los muebles de aquella casa fantasma es demasiado extraño, incluso para ella.

— Nos quedamos aquí hasta que tengamos que movernos—Kentin se pasea por la habitación, toma entre sus manos la fotografía familiar que descansa en la mesa, son tres personas sonrientes, le recuerdan demasiado a su familia como para seguir mirando.

— ¿Y después?—ya no tiene paciencia, acelera el proceso o encuentra la forma de largarse de ahí con sus armas, manos libres y Kentin muerto.

— Encontramos un nuevo lugar—su tono es seco, claramente no piensa cambiar de estrategia en un futuro cercano, Amber no sabe como lo soporta, literalmente han dado vueltas por ahí durante horas, alza la barbilla y aprieta los dientes, ella es quien tiene que actuar, es una lástima, quedarse con él hasta el final era un buen plan.

Su oportunidad aparece cuando Kentin encuentra una tira de tela ensangrentada, la toma con la punta de sus dedos y la alza frente a sus ojos para examinarla mejor.

— Alguien ya estuvo aquí—le dice a nadie en particular, después su cara se tuerce en una mueca cercana al horror, se ve asustado, más que en cualquier otro momento— Esta es la camiseta de Sucrette.

Bingo. Amber no pierde el tiempo.

— Yo la vi. Ella me hizo esto—con la cabeza señala la herida en su hombro, a pesar de que Kentin le echó alcohol aún escuece.

— Tú… ¿tú le hiciste daño?—su voz sale queda, da un paso adelante, expresión en blanco, imposible de descifrar, peligrosa.

 _Solo un poco más._

— No—permite que el alivio bañe su rostro por unos segundos, después da un golpe más fuerte— Yo no.

Kentin cierra los ojos con fuerza, aprieta los puños y retrocede.

— No quiero saberlo. No hables.

Pero Amber nunca fue de las que toman órdenes y ha llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse.

— Viktor ¿lo recuerdas? Salió de la nada, el desgraciado tiene una metralleta ¿sabes lo que hizo? Ya debes imaginarlo, tú viste como corría, estaba huyendo de él.

— Detente.

 _Cobarde._

— Yo corrí al bosque pero ya sabes, Sucrette es bastante estúpida, seguro que ni siquiera memorizó el mapa, fue directo a un callejón sin salida, a estas alturas debe ser comida de peces o Viktor se la quedo para–

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—Kentin pega un alarido y estampa una mano en la pared, justo sobre la cabeza de Amber, sus rostros están muy juntos, el de él encendido por la ira, sobrecogido.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita. Amber se inclina solo unos milímetros más, toma posesión de sus labios, los mueve a un ritmo desesperado, ansioso, sabe que eso es lo que debe hacer si quiere que Kentin caiga, en ese momento el muchacho está lejos de querer algo lento o amoroso, al contrario, necesita un modo de descargar y librarse del flujo de sentimientos que ya lo sobrepasa.

Le toma unos segundos pero lo consigue. Kentin deja de lado la expresión atónita y los ojos abiertos como platos para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla fuerte, sin cuidado.

Ser considerados el uno con el otro nunca fue su estilo, ninguno creyó al otro merecedor del gesto.

Amber hace lo que puede para coger el borde su camiseta, no deja de besarlo, no puede darle tiempo para procesar lo que sucede.

— Mis manos—murmura sobre sus labios, Kentin parece pensárselo por un segundo, traga duro y se apresura a desatarla, le da vía libre para sacarle la camiseta en un movimiento tan brusco que puede escuchar la tela tensarse, después hace lo mismo con su blusa, toma las manos del chico y las coloca en su espalda, incitándolo a tocarla.

En un movimiento rápido Kentin tiene a Amber espalda en el suelo, ella le deja hacer su camino sobre su cuerpo.

Otra ventaja que Amber tiene sobre sus compañeros es su falta de límites, las posibilidades eran infinitas, su cuerpo un arma que nadie podía quitarle, un trozo de vidrio que tuvo la precaución de guardar en su pantalón después de romper una ventana algo más letal que una pistola.

Va por sus pantalones, con una patada Kentin termina de sacárselos y procede a dejar a Amber en las mismas condiciones, ella le encaja las uñas con saña cuando la fricción le manda un escalofrío por la columna, él suelta un gruñido gutural, tan grave que parece que le duele respirar.

Más. Necesita que pierda la cabeza, que se vea incapaz de pensar.

— Hazlo—suelta y aunque no le gusta parece que ella también se ha quedado sin aliento, agita la cabeza y se recuerda que tiene que mantenerse en su lugar, no perderse en la sensación.

Kentin no pierde el tiempo, le quita las bragas y con la primera estocada Amber tira la cabeza hacia atrás, no ha tenido cuidado y está bien, quiere que se deje llevar, puede que en el fondo también quiera que el calor, la fuerza y la brusquedad se lleven lejos esa nube de incertidumbre que la sigue allá donde va.

Amber también ha estado conteniendo demasiado.

Pero tiene un propósito. Estira la mano y alcanza el trozo de cristal que se ha estado guardando, puede sentir el aliento pesado de Kentin sobre su cuello y ella misma se ve confusa, cada vez más perdida en el torbellino, no importa, solo tiene que apresurarse, se dispone a rajarle la garganta cuando siente como Kentin coge sus brazos y los posiciona sobre su cabeza, el vidrio volando lejos gracias a la fuerza del movimiento.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas?—su voz se escucha sin aliento, furiosa y ronca— Te conozco.

Te conozco.

Esta vez es el turno de Amber para enfurecerse.

Te conozco. Amber, te conozco. Hija, te conozco.

Le toma toda su fuerza pero consigue invertir las posiciones, ella sobre Kentin, enterrándole las uñas en el pecho.

— No sabes nada—Amber aprieta la mandíbula y clava sus ojos en los de Kentin, él, de forma casi inconsciente acuna su mejilla en la palma de su mano, sus dedos son callosos, suaves, contradictorios— No sabes nada.

Entonces Kentin se ve forzado a comprender una verdad de la que nunca se quiso enterar. A la gente le gustaba olvidar que Amber también tiene un padre abusivo, que incluso si ella no se llevaba los golpes, es casi imposible salir ileso de una familia rota, todos decidían ignorar el hecho de que nada nace podrido, en especial las personas.

Y los gritos de auxilio vienen muchas formas.

Pero Kentin no quiere conocer ese lado de Amber, no de esa forma y definitivamente no en el Programa, donde comprender a tus compañeros es inútil. Rompe la conexión, la toma de la cadera y la gira con fuerza, volviendo a estar sobre ella, con un par de estocadas más, ambos acaban, Amber le encaja los dientes en el cuello y está seguro de que dejara marca, una herida, y es mejor, mucho mejor a lo que tenían unos segundos atrás.

Kentin se desliza hasta caer a un costado de Amber, el pecho aún subiendo y bajando, de repente comienza a sentirse consciente, de sus acciones, de su entorno y de él mismo, lleva las manos a su cara y suelta un gemido.

— Supongo que no eres tan mala, solo estás perdida, a tu manera.

Amber gira la cara en dirección contraria, no dice nada, es extraño, por un momento tiene ganas de llorar, pero no dura mucho, ella se asegura de ello, respira hondo y vuelve al acto de tragicomedia que es su vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? No es que pueda culparte.

— Dios, _no_ —Kentin le dedica una mirada aterrorizada que casi resulta cómica— No, nunca.

Amber bufa. Se quedan ahí, en silencio, costado con costado, pero no se tocan, se acostaron, nada puede cambiar ese hecho, y ambos tienen sus razones para lo que hicieron, pero un sentimiento como el amor definitivamente no tiene un lugar entre ellas.

— ¿Realmente no vas a intentar ganar?

Kentin mantiene la vista fija en el techo, se pasa una mano por el pelo y respira hondo.

— Cuando era un niño mi padre solía decirme que el ejército estaba ahí para proteger a los débiles, como superhéroes, y yo me sentía mejor, pero en el tiempo que pase ahí me di cuenta de que las cosas no son así, hay todo tipo de personas y la mayoría se aprovecha de tener más voz que los demás, yo, bueno, me prometí nunca actuar así, tal vez inconscientemente me consideraba mejor persona que los demás. No quiero imponerme sobre los demás solo porque soy más fuerte, tampoco quiero decepcionar a mi padre… supongo que solo me queda esperar y actuar en el momento.

— Wow, no te pedí la historia de tu vida.

— Ya. ¿A ti que te tiene tan desesperada como para matar a sangre fría? ¿Tu padre?

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que he matado?

Kentin se encoge de hombros.

— Tienes los mismos ojos que mi padre después de una misión.

Amber suelta una carcajada y estira los brazos.

— Mi padre no podría importarme menos, incluso si gano solo lo usará para recalcarle al que tenga la mala suerte de escucharlo que el 'inútil' de Nathaniel no consiguió esta simple victoria— Amber se encoge de hombros, como si el pensamiento no le revolviera el estómago— Yo solo existo para recordarle lo malo que es Nathaniel en comparación, nunca independientemente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mi padre es una sola persona. Este mundo va de mayorías, cuando salga de aquí todos van a adorarme, miles, millones, entonces no importa lo que él piense, yo voy a ser importante, no, ya lo soy, pero ahora van a reconocerlo.

— Huh, supongo, tú también tienes tus razones, aunque están torcidas.

— Dejen de fingir que son mejores que yo, incluso tu preciosa Sucrette me apuñaló en el hombro y estoy bastante segura de que le rebano el cuello a alguien.

Kentin coge su camiseta y se la pasa por los hombros, el movimiento oculta su expresión.

— Realmente está… enserio está ¿muerta?— lo último lo suelta bajito, la palabra no quiere abandonar sus labios.

Amber comienza a vestirse por su lado. Después de un rato en silencio aprieta los labios y decide hablar.

— No sé, cuando nos atacaron corrí recto y no miré atrás.

Kentin suelta una bocanada de aire, no conocer los hechos con seguridad, ignorancia, eso también podía traducirse a esperanza, era mejor que nada.

— Como sea, me siento asquerosa, iré a ver si hay algo con lo que pueda darme una ducha.

Cuando se levanta nota la mirada inquieta de Kentin, sospecha de ella y no puede culparlo, Amber también sospecha de él.

— Incluso si quiero, no puedo marcharme, tú tienes mis armas… no iré a ningún lado.

Es el más leve de los movimientos, invisible para alguien que no esté observando, pero Amber lo hace, no pierde la forma en la que sus hombros se relajan y su expresión se suaviza.

#

Amber encuentra un pozo en el patio trasero, tiene que conformarse con eso, después de todo parece que van a quedarse en esa casa otra eternidad, puede hervir el agua y lavarse el pelo, el problema es que el cubo es pesado y prefiere cortarse un brazo a cargarlo ella misma, así que va a buscar a Kentin para obligarlo a hacerlo.

Cuando entra a la cocineta que conecta con la sala de estar detiene sus pasos, rápidamente se pega a la pared, Kentin hace lo mismo en la siguiente habitación, tiene una pistola en la mano y escudriña el exterior por la ventana, cuando nota su presencia le dedica una rápida mirada y se pone un dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio.

Después el ventanal explota, una ráfaga de balas rompe el silencio, estalla en sus oídos en fragmentos, justo como las esquirlas de vidrio que vuelan por la habitación.

Una metralleta. Viktor.

Ha visto a Kentin, eso está claro, lo importante es ¿sabe que ella está ahí?

Amber se tira al suelo y trata de hacerse una idea de la situación, la maleta con sus armas fuera de alcance, aprieta los dientes, Kentin también está ahí, tirado en el suelo, pero no por mucho tiempo, rueda y se levanta de un salto, tira una patada a algo que Amber no puede ver, es el mismo movimiento que Sucrette usó para quitarle su pistola, menos burdo, con técnica y rapidez, la metralleta sale volando y Amber respira, decide que lo mejor para ella es pasar inadvertida, dejar que Kentin se haga cargo.

Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, se pega a la pared, sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, envuelve los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y agudiza el oído. En la cocineta hay una estufa, de textura metálica, sucia y recubierta de polvo, pero hasta cierto punto sirve de espejo, a través de ella, en forma de siluetas borrosas, Amber observa a Kentin pelear.

#

Kentin tiene todo bajo control, enserio, no está asustado, no está temblando, después de todo ha entrenado para ello.

Es cierto que perdió su pistola con la primera ráfaga de disparos, pero también consiguió dejar a Viktor en igualdad de condiciones y vamos, eso tiene que contar para algo. También está claro que Amber no va a intervenir, está por su cuenta, no es que esperara algo mejor de ella, así mejor, no le estorbaría el camino.

Le tira un tercer puñetazo a Viktor y este es obligado a retroceder unos pasos, la nariz le sangra y hasta el momento no ha intentado regresar ninguno de los golpes, parece que no es nada sin su metralleta, Kentin se tranquiliza, respira hondo y vuelve a lo que le enseñaron en la militar, enfocarse en su tarea.

No va a engañarse, ha llegado al punto en el que tiene que elegir, matar o que te maten, sin intermedios. Elige la primera, después de todo está tratando con el posible asesino de Sucrette.

Sigue atacando, un golpe en las costillas, otro en la sien, uno tras otro, movimientos metódicos, no deja que un segundo pase entre ellos, sus nudillos se empapan de sangre y solo espera que Viktor caiga inconsciente para que pueda rematarlo con un tiro en la cabeza.

No puede sacudirse el sentimiento de que algo va mal, demasiado fácil, las cosas nunca iban así, no para él, y algo en Viktor le dice que solo está esperando.

Lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo azota contra la pared, aprieta los dientes y acerca sus caras.

Sin darse cuenta, Kentin le da la oportunidad que ha estado esperando tan pacientemente.

— Sucrette ¿Qué hiciste con ella?—y casi le escupe junto a las palabras.

Viktor alza la cara en un movimiento perezoso y sonríe de medio lado.

— ¿Sucrette? Está muerta.

Kentin abre mucho los ojos, afloja su agarre, Viktor se lanza hacia adelante y con un cabezazo consigue que finalmente lo suelte. Kentin se ve obligado a retroceder unos pasos, con una mano se cubre la cara y parpadea bruscamente, los lentes de contacto se han movido de su sitio.

Antes de enviarlo al Programa Louis se encargó de 'instruirlo', fortalezas, debilidades, relaciones, toda la información del Sweet Amoris estaba en su cabeza, 'ponerlo en igualdad de condiciones' diría Louis, Viktor estaba convencido de que la justicia era lo que menos le interesaba.

No es que importara.

Solo tenía que buscar en su base de datos, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué lo motivaba? Más importante ¿Quién?

Antes de que Kentin pueda volver al ataque, Viktor le da una patada en pleno estómago que lo manda volando a través del ya destrozado ventanal.

— Los gemelos, ellos también—se señala la cabeza— El de cabello azul, especialmente él gritó bastante.

La fortaleza de Kentin, más que técnica o estrategia, era el estar entrenado para mantener la cabeza fría, fija en un objetivo, sin ello las otras dos cosas no le servían para nada.

Y claramente lo había perdido. Dientes apretados y la cara tintada de rojo por la rabia, Kentin se levanta de un salto y corre hacía Viktor, no ve el camino, ni su objetivo, en sus oídos resuenan los gritos de sus amigos, de Alexy, y el como él no estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

Viktor coge uno de los vidrios del suelo y da un par de pasos atrás, todo ocurre en un segundo, Kentin se le echa encima y él, con un movimiento grácil le raja la garganta.

Kentin cae, las manos alrededor de su herida, cayendo en cuenta de su descuido.

— Podrías haber salido de aquí sin un solo rasguño— Viktor pasa el pulgar por una de las comisuras de sus labios, limpiando la sangre de su boca, después estira el brazo y coge la pistola, se acuclilla junto a Kentin— Pero lo que sientes por otros te hace débil.

Cuando pone la pistola en su cabeza, la campana de las doce se hace escuchar por toda la isla, casi inmediatamente la voz juguetona de Louis suelta su saludo habitual.

En ese momento Kentin sabe por seguro que es lo que habría elegido al final, a sus seres queridos, él no es como Amber, no es como Viktor, esencialmente porque ellos estaban solos, no tenían a nadie que bromeara sobre su sentido de la moda o que le hostigara con una rabieta sobre algún videojuego, nadie que dejara un paquete de galletas en su casillero o que les cuidara la espalda.

Una y mil veces, Kentin habría elegido salvar a Alexy.

Casi le parece estúpido darse cuenta hasta ahora, era tan obvio.

— Me das lástima—siente que se ahoga, su voz sale ronca y claramente no le queda mucho tiempo, pero consigue impregnar en ella el sentimiento que quiere transmitir, rabia, pena.

Viktor le dedica una mirada de desdén y regresa su atención al discurso de Louis que suena a través de los altavoces, la lista de caídos.

" _¿Qué pasa chicos? Otra vez seis horas sin nadie que se muera, no voy a mentir, me han divertido bastante pero es vergonzoso no tener nombres que recitar, no les conviene molestarme ¿recuerdan?"_

 _Está viva._ Piensa Viktor, de alguna manera, como un milagro, Sucrette sobrevivió a la caída.

— Casi me engaña—murmura, revisa el número de balas que quedan en la pistola, después a Kentin, decide que no vale la pena, tiene que racionar munición y el chico puede acabar de morirse solo.

Sin una mirada, recoge su metralleta y su maleta, sale a trote rápido. Tiene que encontrar a Sucrette.

#

Amber no sale de su escondite hasta que está completamente segura de que solo son ella y Kentin en aquella casa abandonada.

Cuando por fin lo hace, va directo a la maleta, agradece que Viktor se haya largado sin tomarla, y coge su pistola. Ella también racionaba sus balas, solo las usaba cuando era absolutamente necesario, como Rosalya, o si la persona valía la pena, como Charlotte.

No estaba segura de cuál era el caso esta vez.

Cuando se arrodilla junto a Kentin y le pone la pistola en la cabeza, este alza un brazo y le coge la muñeca, aprieta débilmente y con sus labios forma un "por favor". Amber no sabe si le está pidiendo que lo mate o que lo deje vivir, no importa, una muerte sin dolor, podía darle al menos eso.

— Le diré a tu padre que sacrificaste tu vida por una damisela en apuros—es una media verdad que debería ser suficiente, más vale, porque no puede ofrecerle más.

El agarre en su muñeca se afloja. Ella tira del gatillo.

Amber sale de ahí teniendo dos cosas por seguro.

Uno, ella sería la ganadora del Programa.

Y dos, Viktor caería por su mano.

#

Seis alumnos en la isla, tres tenían el mismo objetivo, sujeto #20 Viktor.

#

 **—Predicción de finalistas de acuerdo a número de asesinatos—**

#20 Viktor: 4 asesinatos (difícil de manejar, muerte preferible)

#2 Amber: 4 asesinatos (finalista ideal)

#19 Sucrette: 2 asesinatos (ideas peligrosas, no se debe permitir victoria en el Programa bajo ninguna circunstancia)

#10 Nathaniel: 1 asesinato (ideas peligrosas, no se debe permitir victoria en el Programa bajo ninguna circunstancia)

 **Etapa intermedia completa**

 **Comienza etapa final**


	10. Chapter 10

_And as the world comes to an end_ _I'll be here to hold your hand_ _  
_ _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

 **King And Lionheart-OF MONSTERS AND MEN**

* * *

Cuatro años y todo el mundo conoce a Viktor, el orgullo de papá, el tesoro de su madre.

Cuatro años y Viktor pasa horas sentado frente a la chimenea, observando, le gusta el fuego, la forma en la que las llamas bailan, acarician las paredes y se acercan peligrosamente el borde de la caja que las mantiene encerradas, parece que quieren escapar.

Un día Viktor decide ayudarlas.

Acerca su manita a la palanca del gas, antes de alcanzarla su madre lo alza en brazos y le ríe la gracia, cuando se entera, su padre se altera un poco más, le explica que aquello podría acabar matándolos a los tres.

Viktor no ve el problema.

#

Siete años y Viktor no comprende el alboroto. No sabe que tiene de especial ir a ver una película, festejar un cumpleaños o que su abuela se muera, no entiende porque los otros se ríen, lloran o hacen ambas cosas a la vez. Siete años y su madre se sienta con él en el enorme sofá de su habitación, le explica que es diferente a los demás, que aquello lo hace especial, pero que va a tener que pretender que no es así porque los otros, los que no pertenecen a su familia, no son más que idiotas que temen a lo que no pueden comprender.

Viktor no sabe como aquello es nueva información.

#

Diez años y Viktor sigue sin comprender el alboroto de los demás por algo como el odio, amor, celos, vergüenza, nostalgia, sentimientos inútiles que no se pueden ver ni tocar. Sin embargo, sí que comprende la afición a la belleza, a él también le fascina la estética, puede pasar horas solo mirando, apreciando algo que él considere precioso, a veces coge flores, rocas e insectos y los guarda en su habitación.

La belleza tampoco sirve para nada, no, pero está ahí, puedes verla y tocarla y Viktor comprende. Para él, lo mejor de algo precioso es ver que no es eterno, se deteriora con el paso del tiempo.

Diez años y Viktor comienza a encontrar belleza en las personas. Abre a su gata en canal, la pone en la ventana de su única amiga, la niña sufre un colapso nervioso y su madre tiene que reunirse con la familia para comprar su silencio, por primera y última vez encuentra a alguien que no tiene un precio, la propuesta provoca la furia del padre y la desaprobación de la madre, salen de ahí hechos un huracán para nunca saber de ellos otra vez. _No importa,_ piensa la mujer, _incluso si hablan, nadie les creerá, y si les creen, entonces justificaran a mi hijo, los niños son niños._

Cuando se entera, su padre lo llama a su despacho y por un largo rato le mira fijo, con una expresión seria en su ya burdo rostro.

— Dejaremos de educarte en casa, irás a la escuela, necesitas aprender a comportarte frente a otros.

Su madre llora y se niega, no quiere que su hijo salga de casa y acaben enviándolo al Programa, su marido la tranquiliza _, es imposible que lo hagan_ , le dice, _no a alguien con nuestro apellido_.

Y Viktor comienza a ir a la escuela.

#

Catorce años y Viktor ya ha tenido más parejas de las que se ha molestado en contar, acepta a quien sea que cumpla con sus cánones de belleza y los deja en cuanto termina con ellos, a veces es un mes, a veces una semana.

Nadie dice nada después de terminar una relación con él, no comentarios positivos ni negativos. Aquello le parece extraño a ella, _la gente siempre tiene algo que decir_ , piensa, pero Viktor es atractivo, adinerado, la trata bien y ella es la chica más guapa de la clase, así que deja de tomarle importancia y cuando Viktor la empuja hacia su cama, se lo permite.

Cierra los ojos, deja que Viktor la bese y le meta la mano bajo la falda del uniforme, los abre abruptamente cuando siente una presión extraña alrededor de su garganta.

Viktor está sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, tiene las manos en su cuello y una expresión en blanco, la mira fijamente, sus ojos, los únicos que trasmiten algo, brillan con interés. La chica abre la boca, buscando aire, desesperación ganándole a su juicio con cada segundo que pasa, cuando entiende que él no va a dejarla comienza a retorcerse, intenta escapar y la boca de Viktor forma una sonrisa pequeñita. _Voy a morir,_ piensa, _voy a morir, voyamorirVOYA—_

— Viktor, por favor—una voz suplicante interrumpe, la presión alrededor de su garganta disminuye y ella puede tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

— Madre—dice Viktor— ¿Necesitas algo?

En su desesperación por salir de ahí, la chica salta de la cama y cae de bruces contra el suelo, eso no la detiene, rápidamente se calza los zapatos de charol y sale corriendo. La mujer alcanza a detenerla y la lleva hasta la cocina, le pone una taza humeante en las manos y se sienta frente a ella, cara a cara, mirándola con pena. La chica está tan asustada, el shock es tan grande, que no alcanza a negarse, solo puede temblar.

—Tómalo, es bueno para los nervios—explica, toma la mano de la chica entre las suyas y le dedica una sonrisa compasiva— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La chica niega con la cabeza, la mirada ausente y los labios entreabiertos, parece que quiere echarse a gritar.

— Su hijo tiene un problema—dice. La presión en su mano aumenta, ella alza la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de la mujer, quien forma una sonrisa de medio lado que quizá pretende tranquilizarla, consigue el efecto contrario, se parecen demasiado, esa mujer y su hijo.

La mujer cierra los ojos y asiente.

— Así es—dice, echa la cabeza a un lado y suspira suavemente, una sonrisa pequeñita trepa por sus labios— Pero como tú has dicho, se trata de mi hijo, así que querida ¿Cuál es tu precio?

— ¡¿Eh?!—y todo cae en su lugar, las piezas encajan con tanta facilidad que parece increíble que nadie haya caído en cuenta, ¿a cuantas personas ha sobornado hasta el momento? ¿Qué tiene a todos tan asustados como para quedarse callados?

— El precio de tu silencio, niña, ¿Cuál es? Dilo y es tuyo.

La chica aprieta los dientes y aparta sus manos rápidamente, de forma brusca.

— No hay nada, los demás tienen que enterarse, Viktor es un peligro para todos nosotros, si lo dejo pasar la próxima vez que esto ocurra yo…

— Te equivocas—alza una mano para silenciarla— Todos tienen un precio y algo que ofrecer, no tiene que ser dinero, tú, por ejemplo, te conozco, hace dos meses tu padre fue arrestado por traición a la nación, espionaje, si no me equivoco, tu familia ha aguantado, es verdad, pero no pasará mucho antes de que caigan en desgracia—estira los brazos y toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas, esta vez no la deja escapar— Así que dime querida, ¿Cuál es tu precio? ¿Quieres ver a tu padre otra vez?

#

Ella, como el resto, acaba aceptando. Todos tienen un precio.

La próxima chica que cruza las puertas de esa casa no tiene tanta suerte como la anterior.

#

— ¿Acaso te ofendió de alguna manera, dijo o hizo algo para enfurecerte?

Una vez más Viktor se encuentra sentado frente a la impasible figura de su padre, tiene las manos entrelazadas y lo mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— No particularmente—dice, en realidad, se puede decir que la chica era una de sus favoritas, cara de porcelana y carácter de hierro, del tipo que pelea por su vida hasta su último aliento, Viktor tiene un arañazo que le surca la mitad de la cara que lo comprueba.

Una pena su muerte, enserio.

— Tu madre se ha hecho cargo de la familia, nosotros cubriremos todos los gastos funerarios, por supuesto— su padre se inclina hacia adelante y le dedica una mirada llena de significado, la misma del día que decidió enviarlo a la escuela— Viktor, creo que necesitas ayuda, ayuda profesional. Desgraciadamente no puedo proporcionártela ahora mismo, sabes que este es un momento crucial para mi carrera política, este tipo de escándalos se filtran fácilmente, pero tienes mi palabra, al final de año, cuando tenga un sitio en el tribunal, buscaremos lo que necesitas. Solo mantente controlado hasta entonces.

— Por supuesto, padre. — ¿Pero controlar qué?

#

Catorce años y a Viktor le sigue gustando el fuego, la forma en la que las llamas bailan, acarician las paredes y se acercan peligrosamente el borde de la caja que las mantiene encerradas, parece que quieren escapar.

Esa noche Viktor decide ayudarlas.

Cuando la casa duerme, se mueve de forma silenciosa, atraca las puertas de los dormitorios y abre las llaves del gas, después sale del edificio y deja que el fuego haga lo demás.

Observa su antigua casa arder hasta el amanecer, hasta que los bomberos acuden al lugar e intentan disminuir el desastre, encontrar algún sobreviviente. No tienen éxito.

Más tarde, cuando es interrogado al respecto, no niega nada, no ve la necesidad, ahora, sin un apellido o familia que lo proteja es enviado a juicio. El sistema lo encuentra culpable.

#

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Está sentado en una habitación mugrosa en algún lugar perdido de la correccional, Viktor lleva encima un overol caqui al igual n lugar perdido en la correccional, especto, no niega nada, no ve la necesidad, ahora, sin un apellido o famlia lo mira con el que el resto de los prisioneros, tiene dieciséis años y la misma expresión indiferente.

Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa de plástico, un hombre viejo con la cara rechoncha y arrugada le sonríe como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, es falso, Viktor puede reconocerlo, después de todo él se la ha pasado fingiendo desde que tiene la capacidad de razonar, pudo librarse de ello dentro de la cárcel, se puede decir que es lo más cerca que ha estado de ser feliz.

— Vamos, vamos, quizá solo tenía ganas de conocerte, incluso tú debes saber que eres un espécimen bastante interesante—Otra vez miente, Louis, como se hace llamar, tiene algún asunto con él, Viktor lo supo desde el momento en el que le informaron que tenía una visita, primero, porque las visitas estaban prohibidas, segundo, no quedaba nadie que quisiera ver su cara otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—repite.

— Anda, un hombre que va directo a los negocios, ¿lo sacaste de papá?, esta bien, esta bien, seré directo pero primero respóndeme esto ¿Qué te motivó a cargarte a tus padres? ¿Te maltrataban, quizá mamá estaba chiflada o papá era un abusivo? ¿Qué fue? Vamos, dime, los fans se mueren por saber.

Viktor alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

—No hubo nada en particular, ninguno era especialmente molesto.

Por un segundo Louis se muestra sorprendido, rápidamente cambia su expresión y una sonrisa de medio lado ocupa su rostro.

— Ya veo, fue por placer ¿eh? Porque te dio la gana, muy bien—se muestra complacido— Voy a ser directo, tenemos demasiados reos, desgraciadamente no podemos matar a todos, aún, así que tenemos que buscar otra forma de deshacernos de algunos, ya sabes que este lugar está infestado de revolucionarios y traidores a la patria ¿no? Cada vez llegan más jóvenes, para esos no tenemos ningún uso, pero tú no eres como ellos, no, no, no, tú estás aquí simplemente porque te cargaste a tus padres, ¿Quién no ha tenido ganas de hacerlo al menos una vez?

Viktor alza una ceja, comienza a cansarse de andar por las ramas.

— Te tengo un trato. Estoy seguro de que no tienes ganas de pudrirte en esta cárcel el resto de tu vida, te hemos estado observando, sé que disfrutas matar, ¿Quién no? ¿Has escuchado del Programa? Por supuesto que sí, aquí está mi oferta, yo te saco de aquí, tú participas en el próximo _Battle Royale_ , si ganas, eres libre.

Viktor alza las cejas, echa la cabeza a un lado, una sonrisa pequeñita, casi imperceptible trepa por sus labios. ¿Por qué no?

Todos tienen un precio y algo que ofrecer, incluso él.

* * *

 **18:30**

"Número trece, Kentin"

Kentin siempre ha sido un poco idiota. Un poco impulsivo. Con Kentin solo hay dos opciones, confía ciegamente en su fuerza y actúa sin pensar en nada más, o no actúa del todo, da media vuelta e intenta no mirar atrás.

Alexy no puede evitar preguntarse cuál de las dos acabó matándolo.

Quién.

"Número trece, Kentin"

— Vas a necesitar esa mano—Armin coge su brazo y se encarga de estirar sus dedos, solo entonces Alexy cae en cuenta, ha estado enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano con tal fuerza que acabo dañándose la piel. Mira sus heridas con una expresión ausente, después hace un esfuerzo por asentir lentamente, aunque intente no demostrarlo, su hermano está preocupado por él.

"Número trece, Kentin"

— Supongo que sí—ellos aún tienen que salir de ahí, los que quedan.

Nathaniel, sentado en el suelo con la computadora sobre sus piernas tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión concentrada, respira hondo y vuelve a mirar la habitación, esa donde empezó todo, donde lo terminarían.

Tal vez cree que ya les ha dado suficiente tiempo para estar de luto porque después de media hora en silencio se dispone a hablar.

— Solo quedamos nosotros y los que están jugando enserio—dice, nadie responde, Alexy está muy ocupado clavando la vista en el suelo y Armin no puede evitar mirar a otro lado. Tampoco es que haya mucho que decir.

— Mas les vale seguir contándonos en el primer grupo—Castiel asoma la cabeza primero, para comprobar la situación, después se atreve a entrar a la estación de bomberos, Sucrette le sigue unos pasos atrás, los dos tienen pistolas en la mano y una pose casi defensiva.

Armin o no lo ve o no le importa.

— ¡Su!—se levanta de un salto y da largas zancadas hasta llegar a ella, le palmea los hombros e incluso de atrever a sonreír— ¡Vaya! Te ves terrible.

— Vivo por esta clase de cumplidos, me preguntaba cuando alguien iba a mencionarlo—Sucrette aprieta su brazo y le dedica un fantasma de sonrisa, lo mejor que puede ofrecerle en ese momento. Después cruza miradas con Alexy y ninguno necesita palabras.

' _Lo hemos perdido',_ es lo único que tienen que decirse, ' _Lo hemos perdido',_ es lo único que ha estado en su mente.

Nathaniel también se mueve de su sitio y camina rápidamente hasta Sucrette, la envuelve en un abrazo, pasando las manos debajo de la chamarra de cuero que la chica tiene encima—esa que obviamente pertenece a Castiel—el gesto es repentino y ambos se tensan por un momento, pero el movimiento es tan rápido que se queda entre ellos, y los dos agradecen que nadie, ni si quiera Castiel, les preste atención. Cuando se separan Sucrette le dedica una mirada a Nathaniel, una que le pide el silencio que él no está seguro de poder darle, así que en lugar de responderle corre a ponerse el abrigo que guarda en su maleta, espera que aquello no resulte extraño, es verdad que la temperatura va bajando conforme cae la noche.

— ¿Ahora qué delegado?—suelta Castiel cuando todos se reúnen en un círculo, su tono es seco y agrio, a Nathaniel no le sorprende, cuando recorre los rostros en la habitación cae en cuenta de una cosa, todos ahí han perdido algo, algo precioso e importante que él no puede acabar de entender.

Es verdad que Melody y Kim le importaban, que su muerte le escocía un poco más que la del resto, pero él siempre ha pretendido, ya sea una sonrisa, amabilidad, camaradería, porque ese era su trabajo, porque no tenía garantía alguna de que los demás lo aceptarían si era de otra forma, si podía considerar a alguien un amigo, bueno, ese era Armin o Sucrette y ellos estaban ahí, vivos, su hermana también.

Él nunca podría llegar a comprender lo que significaba la muerte de Kentin, Rosalya o Lysandro para las personas a su alrededor. Pero podía hacer algo por ellos, sacarlos de ahí, salvarlos. Nathaniel respira hondo una vez, coge su libreta y comienza a garabatear, cuidando que sus manos estén bien ocultas bajo las mangas del abrigo, después pasa el cuaderno a los demás.

"Seguimos con el plan pero nos iremos más temprano. Armin y Alexy se acercan a la escuela, a las 20:00 cruzan la zona y colocan la bomba, no se preocupen por collares, no dejaré que los descubran, me encargaré de cambiar su ubicación para que nadie sospeche y puedan moverse sin restricciones, en cuanto la bomba tenga efecto desactivaré los collares. En cuanto a Castiel y Sucrette, sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que encuentren a Amber y la traigan consigo a nuestro punto de encuentro. Si todo sale bien estaremos en un barco bastante lejos de aquí cuando el reloj toque las diez"

Sucrette tuerce el gesto y le mira con rabia, el corazón de Nathaniel da un vuelco, _ella sabe,_ piensa, Amber le ha arrebatado algo, _alguien_. Se inclina hacia adelante, codos en las rodillas y una expresión muy seria.

— Déjame sacarlos a todos de aquí—susurra, mirándola fijamente— Cuando estemos a salvo… allá afuera, lo que sea que quieras hacer, no interferiré, solo déjame sacarlos a todos de aquí.

— Mientes—sisea, después, con el ceño fruncido y los labios presionados en una línea recta mira sus manos, debajo de las uñas hay mugre y sangre seca que no le pertenece, no están limpias— Por esta vez lo haré a tu manera.

— Bien—Nathaniel suelta una bocanada de aire— Bien, hagámoslo.

— ¿Qué hay de Viktor? ¿Deberíamos intentar que venga con nosotros?—Alexy interviene por primera vez.

— No—Castiel y Sucrette hablan al mismo tiempo, la chica continua— Lo queremos muerto, confíen en mí, mientras siga vivo solo va a continuar cazándonos.

— Yo lo haré—Castiel estira la mano y acaricia su daga— Me debe una—le debe a Lysandro.

— Bien, primero encuentren a Amber, después encárguense de Viktor.

#

— ¿Qué tan grave es?—Nathaniel lleva a Sucrette a un lugar apartado de la habitación, le muestra su mano cubierta de rastros de sangre, lo notó en cuanto tocó la espalda de la chica. Ella echa su cabeza a un lado y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa pequeñita ocupa sus labios, parece que su propia desgracia le parece hilarante.

— Solo es un rasguño—dice. Nathaniel no se lo traga, no con su aspecto actual, no cuando ninguno de los presentes ha conseguido salir de cualquier situación con 'solo un rasguño'.

— Quédate aquí, Castiel puede arreglárselas solo, de cualquier forma nos reuniremos al anochecer—ella niega lentamente con la cabeza.

— Ya se ha librado de mi suficiente tiempo.

Nathaniel la mira fijo por unos segundos, ella no rehúye su mirada, tampoco parece que le esté dejando ver nada, una idea lo golpea con fuerza.

— No crees que puedas lograrlo—susurra entre enfadado y atónito— Piensas que no vas a sobrevivir hasta el anochecer.

— Bueno, sí—se encoge de hombros— Hay muchas cosas que estaba segura de no poder conseguir y mírame, aquí estoy.

Nathaniel no sabe qué hacer con esa información. A sus espaldas los otros tres hacen ruido, no conversan pero se mueven de un lado a otro, preparan su equipaje, pronto tendrán que dejar ese lugar.

— En cuanto salgamos de aquí voy a conseguirte un médico—Nathaniel se relame los labios, sabe que es una promesa difícil, casi imposible, pero decirla en voz alta le da la impresión de que es capaz de cumplirla— Tienes mi palabra, solo aguanta un poco más—finaliza, Sucrette alza las cejas, no le cree y él no puede culparla, serán fugitivos, probablemente pasarán semanas en el mar ¿en dónde va a conseguirle la atención que necesita?

— Te veré al anochecer—Sucrette hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y le da un apretón en el brazo. La voz enfadada de Castiel les interrumpe.

— Ya estamos listos—hace un gesto con la cabeza, después les dedica una mirada irritada— Vamos.

Tanto Castiel como los gemelos están en la puerta esperando con mochilas en sus hombros, Armin se asegura de que el pedazo de tela que Alexy tiene en la cabeza y en el hombro esté relativamente limpio. Cada uno irá por su lado, Nathaniel es el único que se quedará en la estación de bomberos, después de todo tiene que encargarse de la computadora.

Se reúnen en un semicírculo, Nathaniel recorre cada rostro en la habitación, desvía la mirada cuando llega a Castiel.

— Tengan cuidado…todos ustedes.

Armin le palmea el hombro y le promete verlo al anochecer, Alexy y Sucrette se limitan a sonreírle y despedirse con la mano, después ojean el exterior y con arma en mano uno a uno salen del edificio, Castiel es el último en partir, lo observa con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos, solo le habla cuando le da la espalda.

— No te mueras—se escucha como un gruñido, Nathaniel traga duro.

— Lo mismo para ti—tarda más de lo necesario en responder, su garganta se siente seca, ronca.

Segundos después Nathaniel se encuentra solo.

#

Si hay algo divertido en todo esto es que no se ha roto. Tal vez es gracias a todas esas horas que pasó bajo presión jugando videojuegos, forjando nervios de acero, tal vez es porque no se encuentra solo.

Cruzando el bosque y el pueblo abandonado en dirección a la escuela, Armin se contenta con imaginar que es uno de esos personajes duros en _LoL_ y en caso de peligro solo tendrá que ir en modo _ratatatata_ sobre sus enemigos (que no es que queden muchos) , pan comido, piensa, y sigue andando. Alexy está callado a su lado, tanto que le pone de los nervios, ni siquiera reacciona cuando le dice que se ve muy chulo con ese pedazo de tela amarrado en la cabeza, plan Rambo, muy duro, muy capaz.

A decir verdad, Armin lo entiende, a él también le duele, tanto que le cuesta respirar, así que es más fácil no pensar en ello del todo. No hasta que salgan de ahí, al menos.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Alexy lo coge bruscamente de la camisa y lo empuja detrás de un edificio. La sangre se le enfría, mira a su hermano con los ojos como platos, Alexy no lo tranquiliza.

Hace un gesto que pide silencio, después señala un punto a la distancia. Es Viktor.

— Joder—murmura—tenías un solo trabajo, Castiel.

— Nos ha visto—dice Alexy, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro— Creo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato.

Armin asiente lentamente, trata de asimilar la información. Fueron descuidados, o quizá no, puede que al final el destino de todos sea ser encontrados por Viktor, su _game over._

— ¿Deberíamos correr?

— No—Alexy ojea a Viktor una vez más, después mira directamente a su hermano— Es obvio lo que debemos hacer, Armin, uno de los dos tiene que llegar a la escuela. Déjame ir a hablar con él, puedo distraerlo para darte tiempo.

— Tiempo. —su boca se siente pastosa, las palabras lentas. Alexy quiere darle tiempo— No eres tan estúpido como te escuchas ¿verdad?

Alexy se limita a sonreír, pone una mano en su hombro y Armin se pregunta si su hermano finalmente se ha rendido.

— Al menos uno de los dos tiene que llegar a la escuela—repite como si fuese algo obvio— Así que debes ir.

Armin conoce a su hermano, probablemente mejor que nadie, sabe que es terco como una mula y no hay forma de convencerlo de lo contrario cuando está empeñado en algo, así que asiente, traga duro y se dan un abrazo, después se ve obligado a darle la espalda y dejarlo ir.

Por un minuto realmente cree que va a conseguirlo.

— Mierda—dice mientras pesa la bomba en sus manos— Lo siento, Nath.

Y es que la decisión es obvia. Salvar a los que quedan es importante, sí, pero para Armin no tendría significado alguno si Alex no se encuentra en el afortunado grupo. No es estúpido, Viktor no va a dejarlo ir, Armin sabe al menos eso, así que aprieta los dientes y corre en la misma dirección que su hermano.

#

— Joder—alcanza a murmurar, se aprieta la herida del estómago y toma una gran bocanada de aire, absorbe todo lo que puede.

La idea de usar la bomba como arma le parecía magnifica unos minutos atrás, en especial porque la cosa siempre se ve genial en GTA. Y lo acepta, tal vez no era lo mejor de su repertorio, pero cualquier cosa sirve cuando uno está intentando salvar a su hermano de un maniaco.

Casi no lo logra, en realidad, si se atreve a ser honesto, puede que no lo haya conseguido. Sabe que vio a Viktor apuntándole a su hermano y tirando del gatillo, sabe que escuchó disparos antes de encontrarlos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, después los abre y finalmente se atreve a mirarlo.

Sabe que tacleó a su hermano fuera del camino, pero no hay forma de que él sea más rápido que una bala, tampoco consideró todos los factores cuando decidió activar la bomba, como que ellos también acabarían volando.

Pero ahí está, un milagro.

— Hey—le dice. Alexy tiene la mitad de la cara empapada en sangre y le falta una oreja, una mano descansa laxa sobre su estómago tratando de cubrir las heridas de bala, y eso es sin contar el daño de la explosión. Pero está vivo, ambos lo están, incluso si le cuesta respirar y no puede sentir sus extremidades— Parece que las cosas se pusieron un poco… _explosivas._

— _Oh no_ —se queja, su voz es tan débil que es apenas audible, presiona la espalda contra el tráiler que Armin trató de usar como una triste excusa de refugio— No vas a torturarme en mi lecho de muerte.

Si tuviera la fuerza quizá reiría. Pero lo cierto es que no lo hace y la frase lo pone a pensar, _realmente está pasando_ , piensa, parece que realmente se van a morir.

— Él lo hizo ¿sabes?—dice Alexy muy quedito— No estaba seguro, pero él lo hizo.

— ¿Si?—no hace falta que especifique de qué habla. _Kentin_ , piensa, tiene sentido, no cree que haya nadie más que fuese capaz, Amber, quizá— Okay.

Hace un esfuerzo y mete la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Espera. El bastardo sigue vivo, claro que sí, es como el moho que se rehúsa a desaparecer de su baño, camina hasta ellos, pistola en mano. Pero cojea y sangre seca le mancha la sien, ni siquiera él ha salido bien parado.

— ¿Hey, Alex?—no hay respuesta y esta vez no se atreve a mirar. Solo un poco más, aprieta la mandíbula y contiene las ganas de llorar— Okay.

Espera el momento adecuado, los dedos bailando sobre el gatillo de su pistola, Viktor camina dolorosamente lento hasta llegar a él y por fin llega. Tan rápido como puede saca la pistola y apunta a la cabeza, directo entre las cejas. Dispara. Dispara y su mano cae laxa sobre su costado.

Y Viktor evade la bala, aun cuando se encuentran tan cerca. Solo hace falta un rápido movimiento de cabeza, los ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal.

 _Mierda_ , piensa, _lo siento, Nath_.

Después llega el turno de Viktor, alza la mano y tira del gatillo, pero no es necesario, Armin ya no está.

#

Un ligero parpadeo en la pantalla, imperceptible para ojos no expertos. Nathaniel ha conseguido hacerse con el control del sistema.

El problema es, existen ojos expertos en el Programa.

— Espera—dice Louis mientras pone una mano sobre el hombro de uno los chicos encargados de los monitores— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Fija la vista en la pantalla y entrecierra los ojos, sucedió en un segundo, fue un golpe de suerte que lo notara, pero ahí estaba, una anomalía técnica, cosa que definitivamente no debe existir en el Programa. El soldado lo ojea confundido y Louis tiene que reprimir un suspiro, la desventaja de trabajar con inútiles, acabas haciéndolo todo tú mismo.

— Revisa todas las entradas, encuentra cualquier cosa sospechosa, no importa que tan pequeña sea—dice en tono severo, un gran contraste con su usual modo juguetón. El chico comienza a teclear rápidamente, temeroso, cuando Louis adopta esa actitud nadie sabe realmente en que podría resultar, no será bonito, eso lo puede asegurar.

— Uh, hay algo extraño—Louis alza una ceja, expectante, el soldado traga duro, siente pena por el pobre diablo que ha decidido retarlo— Estamos cruzando con una señal ajena… está ubicada en la misma isla.

Louis abre los ojos con sorpresa, ha pasado un tiempo desde que puede decir que ha experimentado tal emoción, su mente comienza a trabajar rápidamente, si proviene de la isla tiene que ser un estudiante, es imposible que se trate de un infiltrado, y eso reduce enormemente el rango, de los que quedan, existe realmente solo una persona que tiene el cerebro para el trabajo.

— El número diez, quiero verlo—el soldado asiente y lo busca frenéticamente, después le mira desesperanzado, no puede encontrarlo, Louis chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño— Entonces muéstrame su historial, tenemos que tenerlo grabado.

— La última vez fue durante el incidente con la número 6 y 15, Li y Charlotte…

¿Cómo es posible que se les haya escapado? Louis siente el impulso de lanzar algo, al mismo tiempo hay un hormigueo en sus manos que lo emociona, lo hace sentir vivo.

— Las grabaciones de audio entonces—ordena, el soldado niega con la cabeza, visiblemente aterrorizado.

— Pequeña rata traidora—dice con los dientes apretados— Conéctame con su collar, quiero hablarle personalmente.

 _Esto es divertido,_ piensa, _lástima que tenga que acabarlo tan pronto_.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, delegado?

#

Nathaniel podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo un segundo al escuchar esa voz, tan odiosa, tan cerca, se acaricia el cuello, dedos fríos sobre duro metal, tiene sentido, si son capaces de escucharlos con ellos, lo obvio es que también puedan comunicarse a través de estos.

Decide quedarse callado, incluso baja el volumen de su respiración, sacude la cabeza e intenta concentrarse en su trabajo, tiene que encontrar un plan b, c si es necesario.

"Sé que puedes escucharme, delegado" dice Louis a través del collar, la voz suave, venenosa, "Y te tengo malas noticias, olvidaste con quien estás tratando, lo cierto es que estás muerto desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta isla, papá se ha asegurado de ello, claro que sí" Nathaniel tiembla ante la mención de su padre, pero no deja que las emociones lo sobrecojan, si lo han descubierto, eso solo significa que tiene que trabajar más rápido.

"Estás ideando algo ¿a qué sí? Claro que lo estas, eres de los que no pueden quedarse un jodido segundo quieto. También tenías minions trabajando, no es una pregunta. Me pareció extraño ¿les dimos armas con un nivel tan potente de explosión? ¿Seríamos tan estúpidos? ¿Por qué les dejaríamos acercarse tanto? Fuiste tú, joder, claro que sí".

Respira profundo y se limpia el sudor de la frente, si no lo han sacado del sistema es porque Louis quiere jugar con él, lo subestima y ese acabaría siendo su mayor error, Nathaniel se aseguraría de ello.

"La cosa es, me has hecho la experiencia un poco interesante así que te contaré un secreto: papá te quería muerto, pero parece que mamá no estaba de acuerdo con él, hoy nuestro magnánimo secretario de las fuerzas armadas de la nación ha amanecido muerto, ah, si está muerto no ha amanecido ¿no es así? Como sea, un infarto, dicen los informes, una esposa muy cabreada, digo yo. Pero ya basta de charla, como dije, me he divertido, pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que acabar. Olvidaste con quien te estas metiendo, Nath, lo cierto es que podría volarte ahora mismo, pero eso no es divertido ¿para que tengo tu ubicación exacta si no es para usarla, eh?"

Solo entonces Nathaniel alza la cara de la pantalla y corre a una ventana, una figura alta se acerca con seguridad, Viktor.

"Da la casualidad que nuestro chico tiene en su poder el mismo juguete que tu amigo Alexy no supo aprovechar y si un punto comienza a brillar de forma extraña lo lógico es que tenga curiosidad ¿no? Como yo lo veo, tienes tres opciones, abandonar y correr, luchar o morir" Nathaniel entreabre los labios, su mente trabajando para llegar a una conclusión, ha llegado muy lejos como para rendirse, eso es lo que cree.

— No vas a ganar—dice con seguridad. Son las únicas palabras que le va a dar el gusto de escuchar.

"Verdad, en esto los únicos que se llevan algo son los de arriba. La cosa es, yo estoy aquí y tú allá, así que una ventaja sí que tengo ¿no es así? Disfruta tu tiempo, ten por seguro que yo lo haré".

Nathaniel respira profundo un par de veces, toma una decisión, quiere llegar hasta el final, para ello tiene que proteger la computadora, no importa el costo, incluso si tiene que recurrir al plan c, el último de su repertorio, el más inseguro.

Mentalmente repite la serie de números que Rafael le hizo memorizar, teclea con rapidez, la metralleta descansando en su regazo, espera que llegue el mensaje, quien sea que deba recibirlo, espera que sirva de algo cuando aquella persona lo haga. No se mueve cuando derriban la puerta ni cuando pasos pesados se mueven en su dirección, se concentra en cumplir su tarea. Finalmente, cuando presiona _enter_ y siente la fría presión de una pistola en su cabeza es cuando alza la cara, su cerebro moviéndose hacia su siguiente tarea.

— No has escapado—dice Viktor.

— No—responde Nathaniel— No, no lo he hecho—y hay cierto sentimiento de orgullo en las palabras.

Usa su brazo para golpear las piernas de Viktor y hacerle perder el equilibrio, corre a buscar refugio y se apresura a dispararle con la metralleta. No hace ninguna de estas cosas lo suficientemente rápido, el tiro no es lo suficientemente bueno y Viktor consigue darle de lleno en el estómago.

Nathaniel espera que una ola de dolor o inconsciencia lo ataque de un momento a otro, pero no llega, se lo atribuye a pura fuerza de voluntad. Cae sobre su costado y dispara otra vez, esperando al menos llegar a dañarlo.

No llega a ver el resultado, su vista se nubla, la última imagen que procesa su cerebro la de Viktor apuntándole a la cabeza. Sin embargo, dicen que el oído es lo último que se pierde.

— Papá estaría decepcionado de ti—dice la voz de Amber, susurrándole— Si me lo preguntas eso ya es un logro suficientemente bueno.

 _Sí_ , piensa Nathaniel. Porque al final, independientemente de lo que su padre esperara que se convirtiera, Nathaniel está bastante satisfecho de la persona que ha conseguido ser. A lo mejor hasta se siente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Nathaniel muere con los ojos abiertos. Amber se encarga de cerrarlos.

#

"! Saludos mis queridos guerreros ¡¿Recuerdan lo que les dije en un principio? Comer o ser comidos, felicidades, los que viven tienen lo que se necesita, pero no hagamos menos a los que dejaron la fiesta temprano, cada uno me dio un espectáculo maravilloso. En fin, me complace anunciar que con cuatro jugadores en el campo, la final del Programa de este año queda oficialmente inaugurada".

— Sucrette ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—dice Castiel con voz enfadada, negándose a retroceder.

"Piénselo de esta manera: solo tres obstáculos más para ir a casa, solo tres más para conseguir la gloria. Nuevo juego, nuevas reglas. Alguien tienen que morir cada hora, de lo contrario…bueno, ustedes conocen sus circunstancias ¡Que gane el mejor!".

— Ya lo escuchaste—Sucrette apunta la pistola justo al corazón, su maleta colgando al hombro y la chaqueta de Castiel en el suelo— Es la final, jugar para ganar, me largo de aquí así que aparta—alza la barbilla a un lado, indicándole que se mueva.

Pero Castiel es terco, se queda en su lugar.

#

Amber tiene prioridades. Ella misma, por ejemplo, Castiel, cuando no se encontraba en el Programa o quedar bien con su padre, antes de descubrir que el hombre no es nada más que mierda.

Algo que ha sido cierto todo el camino es que Nathaniel siempre ha tenido un lugar en la lista. Siempre lo tendrá, incluso si su hermano no tiene la misma cortesía. Se muerde la uña y entrecierra los ojos, "no te dejes llevar por tus emociones", le dijo su madre un vez, y aunque Amber es una chica lista, lo cierto es que cuando se trata de ira, rabia, no conoce nada mejor.

Y ya le ha permitido a Viktor quitarle demasiado. Podría esperar a que Castiel o Sucrette se encarguen de él—porque está segura de que ninguno va a dar su brazo a torcer—pero se prometió a sí misma que Viktor caería por su mano y ella misma es básicamente la única persona que queda a quien no quiere fallarle. Tampoco ve la diversión en dejarle el trabajo a alguien más.

Seguirle en secreto y cogerlo por sorpresa le parece un buen plan, claro que se trata de Viktor, que es fuerte porque no parece importarle nada, ni siquiera él mismo, y aunque parece haber sido reducido a una masa sanguinolenta sigue teniendo buenos reflejos.

Cuando Amber menos lo espera, Viktor se gira y le dispara con su metralleta.

Apenas tiene tiempo de esquivarlo y ni siquiera está segura de haber salido bien parada. _Oh bueno_ , piensa, _tenía que pasar en algún momento_. Aprieta la mandíbula, una mano en su paralizador, es hora.

#

 _Fácil_ , piensa, _casi aburrido_. Camina hasta el cuerpo porque bien podría tener algo bueno, munición, una nueva arma. Pone la punta de la metralleta en la mejilla de la chica, por precaución, después se inclina para esculcar entre la ropa.

Es cuando un grito le desgarra los tímpanos y siente una descarga de dolor en su costado. La chica no pierde tiempo, grita otra vez y le salta encima, cuchillo en mano. Alza el brazo una y otra vez, tratando de apuñalarlo, lo consigue una vez en el hombro y Viktor se encuentra aturdido, adolorido, busca su metralleta solo para darse cuenta de que la ha soltado por la sorpresa. Como puede se la saca de encima y consigue levantarse. No dura mucho, segundos después la chica se le monta en la espalda y le araña la cara, no está seguro de sus intenciones hasta que siente como encaja un dedo en su ojo izquierdo, hace lo mismo con el índice y aplica fuerza, busca causar el mayor daño posible.

Viktor echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un alarido de dolor. Se deja caer sobre su espalda, aplastándola en el camino.

Se reincorpora tan rápido como puede, se encuentra ciego de un ojo y lágrimas involuntarias nublan la vista del otro, pero puede verla, es la primera vez que se digna a mirarla a la cara pero la reconoce, es preciosa, tiene la cara retorcida por la ira y sus ojos tienen un brillo asesino que nunca antes ha visto.

Entonces hace algo que antes ni siquiera había pensado. Retrocede. Retrocede como un perro asustado hasta que su espalda se topa con un carro. _Podría morir_ , piensa, _esta vez realmente podría morir_. Y siente miedo, abre mucho los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire, su sangre le empapa la cara y siente miedo. Se siente excitado y feliz, un poquito fuera de control, siente, siente, siente y es algo que no ha experimentado antes, como despertar de un largo letargo.

De repente tiene ganas de vivir. Amber lo embiste con fuerza, está determinada a matarlo. De cierta forma se parece a su hermano.

Pero Viktor ahora está despierto y quiere vivir. La coge de la muñeca cuando intenta apuñalarlo, hace lo mismo con la otra mano, usa su pierna buena y le planta una patada en pleno estómago que la manda volando, busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cojea hasta ella, pistola en mano.

Tira del gatillo justo cuando Amber se levanta, dispuesta a acabar con él, y la chica cae al suelo, una herida fatal en el estómago.

Entonces lo hace otra vez, se pone en pie, aun quiere atacarlo, así que le dispara, y otra vez, y una vez más, Amber se mueve por pura fuerza de voluntad, por puras ganas de venganza y se levanta hasta que ya no puede hacerlo más.

Es fascinante.

— Levántate—le dice cuando la chica deja de moverse— Vamos.

Pero no lo hace. Se acuclilla junto a ella y le acaricia la mejilla, tiene los ojos abiertos, todavía transmiten ira y decisión. Viktor se siente decepcionado, gran chica, su mejor oponente, de cierta forma le debe algo, gracias a ella ha despertado.

Se levanta y respira profundo, el dolor agudo sigue ahí como recordatorio. Quedan dos horas del Programa y Sucrette lo espera.

Ya tiene ganas de salir de ahí.

#

— Déjate de tonterías—toma su mano y le quita la pistola— Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Es cierto. Sucrette tiene la cara empapada en sudor, gracias a la fiebre, y sus heridas se ven lejos de estar recuperándose. Hace un rato, desde que anunciaron la muerte de los gemelos, que Castiel tiene la impresión de que la chica intenta deshacerse de él.

Dejarlo antes de convertirse en una carga, tal vez. Porque se está muriendo, eso está claro.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo?—pone las manos en sus hombros y empuja hacia abajo, consigue que se siente en el suelo e inmediatamente su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, la recarga contra la pared y sonríe. La fiebre la tiene confundida, débil.

— Lo que nos pasó a todos. El Programa. —Castiel frunce el ceño, molesto, lo que él necesita es una explicación, una forma de ayudarla— Viktor viene por mi ¿sabes? Por eso no debes estar aquí cuando eso pase.

Castiel asiente lentamente, ojos concentrados. Él solo entiende dos cosas, uno, Sucrette se está muriendo, dos, no le queda mucho tiempo.

Nunca ha escuchado que dejen a un ganador del Programa morir, por muy herido que se encuentre. Así que solo tiene que sacar a Viktor, después a él mismo. Pan comido.

— Espera aquí—coge su chaqueta y la pone sobre sus hombros, después deja la pistola junto a ella, solo por si acaso.

— Castiel—le dice en un tono desesperado, intenta levantarse pero no lo consigue— Castiel, escucha, no hagas esto.

— Volveré pronto—le dice y ella lo observa furibunda. Al igual que él, Sucrette odia las mentiras.

Pero no les queda nada mejor.

#

Encuentra a Nathaniel dentro del granero y solo puede observarlo, lo odiaba, supone, solo unos días atrás, pero ahora no puede recordar porqué, en realidad, si es honesto consigo mismo, el delegado le gustaba, solo un poco, solo a veces. Unos metros más adelante encuentra a Amber y eso no lo esperaba, tiene el pelo despeinado y las uñas cubiertas en sangre, lleva una expresión que le da la impresión de que en cualquier momento va a levantarse y echársele encima.

Pero no lo hace. Al final decide cargarla sobre su espalda y llevarla con su hermano. No está seguro de que esto sea lo que querrían, pero es mejor que yacer ahí completamente solo.

Finalmente encuentra a Viktor cerca de un área rocosa, se ve aturdido, dentro de lo que cabe. A veces gira la cabeza de un lado a otro más de lo necesario, a veces simplemente se detiene y escucha.

Se ve bastante herido, aun así altivo y seguro. Diferente a la primera vez que lo vio.

Al final decide ser directo, porque el factor sorpresa no le ha servido de nada a nadie.

— Ey—lo llama y Viktor gira la cabeza en su dirección.

#

Para estar tan herido, Viktor tiene bastante fuerza. Consiguió deshacerse de cualquier arma de fuego que pudiera cargar, pero el otro ha hecho lo mismo con Castiel, dejándolos en condiciones iguales.

Castiel se relame los labios, el sabor de sangre en su garganta, después embiste una vez más, alza los puños y trata de atinarle a las heridas del otro. Pero Viktor tiene algo mejor, consigue darle vuelta a la situación, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. De repente Castiel siente una descarga eléctrica en su costado, seguida por la esperada parálisis. Viktor alza el brazo y le pega un puñetazo, después usa el aparato otra vez y le pega un golpe con el mismo.

Castiel siente como comienza a llevárselo la inconsciencia. Joder, piensa, no quiere que acabe así.

— Yo gano—dice Viktor mientras alza el puño para darle el golpe final. Castiel lucha contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos.

Un silbido cruza el espacio, el sonido de un disparo. Viktor abre mucho el ojo que le queda, atónito, después cae de golpe sobre su costado, muerto por un disparo limpio en la cabeza, uno que provenía de su flanco ciego, una sorpresa.

— No—dice Sucrette mientras cae de rodillas—Yo gano.

Por unos segundos Castiel no puede moverse, su ojos se pasean atónitos de Viktor a Sucrette, los dos en el suelo, rendidos, sin vida.

Sucrette gira sobre su costado y con la fuerza que le queda tira de la pistola hasta que se queda sin balas, apunta al cielo, a la dirección equivocada, después su brazo cae laxo sobre su costado, lentamente gira la cabeza hacia él, pálida, débil. Se miran en silencio por un rato, Sucrette le dice un montón de cosas con esos ojos tan expresivos que tiene, como 'lo siento' y 'vaya mierda', en ese momento lo que Castiel quiere es despertar y que aquello quede como un sueño revelador que le dice que debería dejar de ser tan cabrón.

Pero no es un sueño y esto le está pasando de verdad.

— Castiel—lo llama, ya no tiene voz, pero él la escucha— Ven…

Casi de forma ausente, Castiel se levanta poco a poco, después cojea hasta donde ella se encuentra y cae de rodillas junto a su cuerpo desecho, la expresión en blanco, el pánico acumulándose en un hueco entre su estómago y su corazón.

— Castiel—alza una mano y la posa sobre su mejilla, Castiel coge su mano sin moverla de lugar, finalmente consciente de lo débil que se encuentra.

Y es ese gesto el que parece abrir la llave, de un momento a otro el flujo de emociones lo sobrecoge.

— No, no, aguanta un poco, vamos—dice mientras busca de forma frenética a su alrededor, coge la pistola y trata de dispararse, pero ya no hay balas, tiene que apresurarse, tiene que lograrlo, si consigue quitarse la vida a tiempo puede que consigan salvarla, hace el amago de levantarse, pero Sucrette lo detiene cogiéndolo de la manga de la camiseta.

— Cas, Cas, no pasa nada—Castiel sacude la cabeza, palpa a ciegas sobre su estómago y trata de detener la hemorragia, es en vano, ambos lo saben bien.

— Su, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes ¿entiendes? Maldita sea ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

— Shh, Castiel, no pasa nada, escúchame…

Pero Castiel no lo hace, un coro de "no, no, no, no" ocupa su cabeza, presiona las heridas, las manos empapándose de sangre, continua buscando frenéticamente por un arma, lo que sea. Entonces hace lo que no se ha permitido hasta el momento, llora, por Lysandro y los demás, por sus padres, el plan fallido, demasiado bueno para funcionar, llora su impotencia y a Sucrette, rendido entierra la cara en el cuello de la chica y llora, ella le acaricia la cabeza, "no pasa nada", le canturrea, aunque pase de todo.

— Escúchame, no puedes hacer nada por mí—le dice, obligándolo a mirarla, Castiel limpia un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de su boca y mueve la cabeza negándose a aceptarlo— Pero tú tienes que vivir—y el peso de las palabras son como una maldición para él— Puedes echarnos de menos, pero tienes que vivir, prométemelo, por favor, Castiel…

¿Para qué? Quiere preguntarle, por quien o como va a conseguirlo, quiere gritarle maldiciones y todo lo que nunca pudo contarle, que la quería, que la quería, joder, que la quería más de lo que ella jamás imagino. Pero Sucrette se va con su nombre entre sus labios, su mano cae laxa sobre tierra, muerta.

El collar que antes lo aprisionaba suelta un pitido y cae pesado sobre el suelo, finalmente es libre.

Y de repente ya no hay lágrimas, no tienen sentido cuando no queda nadie a quien llorar. En su lugar la llama a gritos, dice su nombre hasta que se queda sin voz. Su cuerpo, ahora un contenedor vacío, se llena de rabia.

Así que cuando llegan por él, Castiel pelea, patalea y suelta puñetazos, les grita maldiciones y lo que su existencia significó para él.

"Castiel, estudiante número cuatro, muertes confirmadas: cero. Felicidades hijo, contra todo pronóstico, oficialmente eres el campeón del Programa de este año ¡disfruta tu premio!"

Un soldado le pega un puñetazo y Castiel le escupe en la cara, todo es un remolino de manos y rostros cubiertos y él pelea, busca librarse, de repente un dolor agudo le surca la nuca.

Después todo es negro.

— Cassy, despierta.

Para Castiel todo era negro, turbio y ruidoso. Quería mandar a callar a esos que parloteaban como si no hubiera un mañana, a ese que le acariciaba la frente, que lo llamaba.

— Cassy, cariño, despierta.

Se sacude despacio, confundido, después la realidad lo golpea y todo parece acelerarse, se levanta de golpe y un dolor agudo le atraviesa el pecho, abre la boca, quiere llamarla a gritos, a ella que ya no puede escucharlo más.

— Sucrette…—sin embargo, su voz no es más que un susurro, y grita y grita pero nada sale, todo se acumula en su pecho, no tiene voz.

— Shh tranquilo, todo está bien, Cassy—es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de que no se encuentra solo, recorre la habitación con una mirada recelosa, el corazón acelerándose con cada segundo que pasa, se mira las muñecas, tiene una intravenosa en un brazo y esposas rotas en el otro, entonces recuerda, en algún momento intentó atacar a la enfermera, no es que no se lo mereciera.

Y frente a él, tan cerca como puede mientras le da su espacio, se encuentra su madre. Su madre.

— Valeria—suelta y parece un sueño. Ella sonríe y da un paso, parece dudar.

— ¿Te mataría llamarme mamá?—dice en tono bromista, Castiel siente el fantasma de una sonrisa formarse en su boca. Su madre tiene un rifle colgándole en los hombros, su padre observa unos pasos atrás con silencioso alivio. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, después Valeria parece no soportarlo más, le salta encima y lo envuelve en un abrazo, una punzada de dolor amenaza su brazo herido, pero no le importa, no cuando ese olor tan conocido lo rodea y su padre le revuelve la cabellera. Se siente en casa. Se encuentra en casa.

Y ese hecho le recuerda que los demás no, que no son los únicos en la habitación. En un rincón hace guardia el padre de Violeta, observa la escena con una sonrisa triste, los padres de los gemelos se concentran en una gran pantalla, aparentemente ajenos, sin embargo, la mujer le dedica una mirada llena de significado que dura solo unos segundos y que Castiel no consigue descifrar, allá afuera le parece escuchar la voz de Leigh.

Y a los pies de su cama se encuentra Lucía, la madre de Sucrette. Tiene los brazos cruzados y una expresión neutra en su rostro, le mira directo a los ojos por un rato, en silencio, como si buscase algo.

Después sonríe. O a Castiel le parece que en otra situación, lo habría hecho.

— Recibimos una señal—comienza a explicar— No conseguíamos encontrarlos, pero poco antes de que comenzara la etapa final, de alguna forma recibimos una señal con su ubicación.

— El delegado lo consiguió—dice Castiel inmediatamente— Nathaniel.

Su voz tiembla al pronunciar su nombre. Lo consiguió, no importa que, siempre tendrá eso, a Castiel le gustaría que lo supiera. Lucia asiente, lo entiende.

— Entonces conseguimos interceptar el audio de sus collares—inconscientemente Castiel se acaricia el cuello, no hay nada— Estamos enterados de todo lo que ocurrió en el último momento.

Su cuerpo se endurece, lo saben, escucharon a su hija morir. El estómago se le revuelve, pero se obliga a no apartar la vista, parece que la mujer se lo agradece, da un paso adelante y suavemente coloca una mano sobre su pantorrilla, el toque es suave, bien podría no estar ahí.

— No creo que nadie merezca el sacrificio de la vida de mi hija—dice y Castiel recuerda, no puede más que estar de acuerdo, se maldice, se maldice, una y otra vez— Pero si ella piensa diferente solo puedo respetar su decisión. Tienes que vivir, Castiel ¿vale? —gira la cabeza, mira más allá, donde la silueta de su marido cuida la puerta— Felipe también lo entenderá algún día.

Finalmente le da un apretón en la pierna y sale de la habitación, una pistola colgando de su pantalón. Castiel no se siente más ligero, tampoco quiere hacerlo, pero con suerte, algún día, al igual que Felipe, consiga entender, aceptar.

#

— ¿Cómo?—pregunta Castiel, su madre le ha obligado a ponerse una manta sobre los hombros, pero al menos le permitió usar ropa más cómoda que un camisón y salir de la cama. Aunque no elabora más su pregunta, ella parece comprenderlo.

— Giles envió a sus soldados con quien consideró se uniría a su causa, ya sabes, los que tenemos reputación de problemáticos, nos ofreció una oportunidad para salvarlos, los soldados fingieron nuestra muerte y nos ayudaron a llegar al puerto, la madre de Nathaniel y Amber, Adelaida, proporcionó barcos y armas con la condición de que trajéramos a sus hijos de vuelta… Me temo que no fui capaz de cumplir esa promesa—dice mientras baja la mirada.

Castiel no dice nada. Deja que la brisa le golpee la cara, hace bastante que han dejado aquella isla infernal atrás. Louis es prisionero en algún camarote lejano, el resto de los soldados están muertos, su madre y los demás atracaron el barco en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

Se ha acabado. También parece que acaba de comenzar. Siente como su madre lo toma de la mano y le da un apretón, intenta traerlo de vuelta.

— Quizá te interese conocer a ese par, insistieron en acompañarnos. Son parte de la resistencia—señala con la cabeza a un par de figuras al otro lado de la borda, después le deja solo con sus pensamientos, tomará tiempo antes de que pueda librarse de ellos.

Finalmente la curiosidad lo lleva a caminar hasta ellos. A ella la conoce, es la chica guapa que acabó ganando el Programa unos años atrás, esa a la que le apostó diez billetes grandes durante el esplendor de sus trece años. El chico tiene la cara llena de cicatrices y lleva una gorra de béisbol que le queda demasiado grande, una parte de él todavía parece encontrarse en otro lugar, sin embargo, es quien habla primero. Lo observa de arriba abajo, los ojos llenos de comprensión.

— Se pone mejor—dice y Castiel cae en cuenta, lo rotos que se ven, todo lo que parecen haber perdido también le falta a él, después de todo también es un ganador del Programa, un sobreviviente. Un asesino.

— ¿Cuándo?—pregunta con voz rasposa.

— Cuando pateemos el trasero de los que nos pusieron ahí en primer lugar, por supuesto—dice la chica con una expresión severa, apasionada.

— Eres dura—dice Castiel.

— Todos lo somos. Después de todo los tres llevamos a al menos cincuenta adolescentes furiosos con nosotros ¿no es así?

Castiel dirige la vista a la costa, allá donde se puede ver una ciudad en llamas. La ciudad es otra, la revolución ha comenzado.

Quizá ahí está el secreto. Tiene que dejar de pelear con ellos, de olvidarlos, en su lugar debe llevarlos con él, así también tendrán la oportunidad de luchar.

Más allá la ciudad es rodeada por un rojo amanecer y Castiel despierta.

Es un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sé que me he tardado un montón y lo lamento, es solo que todos los aspectos de mi vida decidieron darme una paliza al mismo tiempo y me he quedado sin inspiración. Pero aquí está el final y es gracias a ustedes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, su apoyo fue lo que siempre me impulsó a escribir nuevos capítulos, son lo mejor! Sé que no es un final feliz pero espero que no sea terrible tampoco. ¿Qué les ha parecido?


End file.
